Equipiers de l'Ombre
by Yakibaru
Summary: Pearleen Cade vient d'entrer dans l'Ordre, contacté par Dumbledore. Intéressé par ses capacités et sa détermination, celui-ci lui donne pour équipier Severus Snape, dans une lutte contre Voldemort dangereuse autant pour l'un que l'autre...
1. Chapter 1

Salut, alors voici ma première fic ! Dîtes m'en des nouvelles, ce 1er chapitre étant un test ^^

Donc tout appartient à Jkr, sauf Pearl, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire, seulement le plaisir d'être lut compte ^^...

Bonne lecture !

Yakibaru

« Et merde… », souffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur, retenant sa respiration, tandis que deux mangemorts s'avançaient dans la ruelle sombre où elle se trouvait.

Pourquoi dumbledore l'avait-elle envoyée dans une mission aussi foireuse avec l'autre incapable ? Cet imbécile de chien avait disparu avant qu'elle n'aie eu le temps de cligner des yeux et s'était éloigné suivre les mangemorts sans la consulter, et seul, par dessus le marché ! Quel crétin...

Tandis que les deux dits mangemorts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle colla son dos de toutes ses forces contres les pierres froides, priant pour que le sortilège désillusion lui reste fidèle. L'un des deux mangemorts la frola imperceptiblement. Elle ressera ses doigts autour sa baguette, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Mais l'homme continua sa route avec son compagnon, ne s'étant rendu compte de rien.

Poussant un léger soupir de soulagement, elle s'engagea à leur suite, s'appliquant à les suivres le plus silencieusement possible. Les deux hommes s'avançaient à grands pas vers un chemin semblant s'enfoncer dans la végétation d'une forêt, rendant la filature plus difficile. Les deux mangemorts jetant régulièrement des coups d'oeils autour d'eux l'obligeait à s'arrêter et à se faire statue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leur marche.

Enfin la longue allée d'arbres disparurent et laissèrent voir une grande place dégagée, au bout de laquelle s'élevait un grand manoir. Les deux hommes levèrent leur bras gauche et elle les vit, éberluée, traverser le grand portail noir comme s'il sagissait d'un rideau de fumée.

Elle resta sous le couvert des arbres, jeta un coup d'oeil alentours et leva le charme de désillusion qui la recouvrait. S'adossant au tronc d'arbre le plus proche, elle soupira.

Mission accomplie, comme Dumbledore s'en doutait, le lieu de réunion des mangemorts semblait être le manoir Malefoy.

Un craquement non loin d'elle retentit. Elle se retourna vivement, la baguette pointée vers les arbres. Elle qui était pourtant sûre que ces mangemorts là étaient les derniers que Voldemort devait attendre...

« Pearleen ! Siffla une voix rauque dans le noir. »

Elle se détendit.

« Espèce de crétin souffla-t-elle, où étais-tu passé depuis tout à l'heure ? »

La silhouette de Sirius s'avança vers elle, les yeux rivés sur le manoir.

« Je suivais depuis l'autre côté. La mission est remplie, on rentre maintenant. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle retint la remarque qui lui brulait les lèvres et acquécia, rebroussant tout le chemin en sens inverse. Arrivés vers le centre du village moldu où ils se trouvaient, elle se retourna et transplana, la destination en tête : 12 Grimmaurld Place.

Sirius apparut à ses côté et se transforma aussitôt en gros chien noir qui s'avança en trotinant vers la porte.

Elle entra à son tour et le suivit jusq'à la cuisine en silence, se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Levant sa baguette sous l'oeil méfiant d'un Sirius redevenu humain, elle envoya un patronus à Dumbledore pour le prévenir de leur retour.

« Je meurt de faim ! S'exclama Sirius en fourrageant dans le placard, extirpant un vieux morceau de pain qu'il posa sur la table. »

« Quel dîner nourrissant, se moqua-t-elle. On dirait que ça n'a pas quitté le placard depuis des années. Peut être même que c'est là depuis que cette maison est abandonnée...

« Oh, tais-toi Pearleen ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » S'énerva-t-elle aussitôt, piquée au vif.

Elle détestait ce nom dans son entier ; il lui rappelai trop de mauvais souvenirs.

« -Mais bien sûr, Mademoiselle Cade, si vous préférez ? Ironisa-celui ci. »

Elle lui lanca un regard noir et quitta la pièce, préférant le salon vide et tranquille. Se laissant aller contre le dossier de canapé confortable, elle observa sans le voir le feu crépiter en face d'elle.

Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que Harry Potter avait vu Voldemort revenir lors du tournois des Trois sorciers, il avait réunis tous les anciens de l'ordre, et elle s'était vue quitter son appartement en Irlande pour habiter dans cette maison miteuse qui faisait office de Quartier Général. Et elle s'était également vue obligée de supporter Sirius Black, le dangeureux fugitif innocent, pendant seulement une semaine et il semblait s'être écoulé un mois.

La famille de rouquins Weasley était déjà là quand elle était arrivée, et heureusement que ceux-ci étaient fort sympathiques. En songeant à eux elle se souvint que la réunion de l'Ordre aurait lieu le lendemain soir, où Sirius et elle feraient leur rapport de cette nuit. Au moins ils ont eu confirmation que leur QG était au manoir Malefoy. L'espion aux cheveux gras et dont elle ne se souvenait pas le nom avait annoncé être incapable de divulguer l'emplacement, sous charme fidelitas un peu réaménager par Voldemort.

En y repensant, ce gars là était très bizarre, habillé en noir comme s'il allait tous les jours à un enterrement, les yeux profondéments froids. Il ne restait jamais pour dîner, et elle avait compris qu'une animosité générale s'élevait contre lui. Seul le vieux barbu semblait lui faire véritablement confiance. Pour le moment, elle ne lui avait pas encore suffisemment adressé la parole pour se faire une opinion précise sur le personage. Quoiqu'elle appréciait avoir un allié dans l'idée anti-Black. Ce dernier le lui rendait bien, lui fourgant un surnom ridicule. Qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui, Snivellus...

La fatigue la gagnait, faisant de ses pensées des propos plus incohérents les uns que les autres. Sa tête roula sur le côté et le noir l'engloutit.

Crack !

« Salut Pearl ! Il faut se lever ! »

Elle sursauta violement au son des voix des jumeaux la saluant en coeur.

« Quoi ? », marmonna-t-elle, perdue, jetant un regard autour du salon.

Crack !

Elle se redressa, s'étirant, désormais habituée aux blagues des jumeaux Weasley. Encore toute habillée, elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la cuisine en baillant. Des voix s'élevaient derrière la porte fermée de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt, évitant une crise de rage du portrait fou impossible à retirer dans le couloir.

Tous les Weasley étaient là, ainsi que la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus, l'ami de l'un d'entre eux apparement. L'Auror au physique le plus bizarre qu'elle aie jamais vu, avec son oeil géant qui tournait à toute vitesse dans son orbite, était occupé à lire _La Gazette du Sorcier _avec Mr Weasley qui semblait attendre son avis sur un article.

« Bonjour Pearl ! », la salua Mrs Weasley, « je ne pense pas que vous vouliez de petit déjeuner maintenant, vue l'heure. »

« -L'heure ? » Elle jeta un oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine, indiquant midi. Elle vait dormis aussi lontemps ? « Bon sang... Oui, comme tout le monde Molly, merci ».

Elle s'avança et se laissa tomber à côté d'une jeune fille rousse qui lui tendis un plat de pommes de terres. La remerciant,elle s'en emparra et entreprit de choisir celles qui finiront dans son estomac. Soudain, un hurlement terrible résonna dans toute la maison.

« -_Traitre à leurs sangs, sang-de-bourbes ! Comment, sales vermines, osez vous soulillez la noble demeure de mes ancètres ? _»

Pearl fut tellement surprise que le plat de pommes de terres se fracassa sur le sol tendit qu'elle se levait en tirant instinctivement sa baguette.

La jeune fille à côté d'elle était tombé de son banc, et son frère en face s'était renverser de la sauce sur son T-Shirt. L'auror n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« -Oh non ! », s'exclama Mrs Weasley, « ça doit être Tonks et Remus... ».

Elle se précipita hors de la pièce, suivie de son mari. Un _bang! _Sonore retentit, et tout redevint calme.

Pearl se rassit en soupirant, posant néeamoins sa baguette devant elle sur la table après avoir nettoyer les dégats.

« -Bon réflexes » commenta l'auror depuis son bout de table, sans lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle haussa les épules en réponse, dans une moue qui n'engageait à rien. Recherchant activement son nom. Al... Ou était-ce quelquechose avec « oeil » ? Elle avait un mal fou avec les noms.

« - Au moins le ministère ne pourra pas se plaindre en disant que j'ai engagé un auror incapable. », continua celui-ci.

« -Merci du compliment, Alastor », finit-elle par répondre, le nom revenant enfin dans ça mémoire. « Des nouvelles intéressantes ? » demanda-t-elle en désigant le journal du menton.

« Des anneries plus pires les unes que les autres sur Potter et Black. » grogna-t-il.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, tandis que Tonks, cette fille aux cheveux rose et d'une maladresse incroyable entrait suivie du loup-garou Remus, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants avec de grandes cernes.

« -Bonjour ! », lança tonks à la cantonade avant de s'asseoir sur la place vide à ses côtés, Remus suivant le mouvement.

« - Salut Tonks, Dis ! Avec Hermione on a pensé à un visage qui pourrait être marrant ... », l'informa la jeune fille rousse assise à ses côtés.

Pearl se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Le fait que Tonks soit une métamorphomage ne la dérengeait pas en soi, mais elle devait subir les gloussements de rires des jeunes filles à chaque déjeuner, et les transformations les plus loufoques de sa désormais collègue auror. Et aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait entre elles, pile au milieu...

Elle finit son déjeuner rapidemment et quitta la table pour la salle de bain. Lorsqu 'elle sortie douchée et propre, des détonations sur l'étage du dessus attirèrent son attention. Elle monta les marches et, arrivant devant la porte d'où provenait le son, elle frappa trois coups secs, et attendis.

Aussitôt, tout bruit s'arrêta à l'intérieur. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une tête rousse mécontente.

« -Oui ? Oh c'est toi Pearl ! Entre ! »

« -Heu... Je ne voulai pas... »

La fin de sa phrase resta dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle était entrainée à l'intérieur de la chambre des jumeaux. Il y avait un tas de cartons un peu partout, et des papiers de bonbons trainaient sur le sol et sur les lits.

« Qu'est ce qui nous vaux l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda Fred, souriant.

Elle se tourna vers lui, « Je voulai simplement voir si tout allait bien... J'ai entendu des explosions... »

Le sourire des jumeaux s'aggrandit encore et ils sortirent de leur poche de longues ficelles couleur chair qu'ils lui fourèrent des les mains.

« On était en train de perfectionner ça » mui annonça George avec fierté.

« Et apparement, on vient de les terminer avec grand succès ! » termina Fred.

« Tu es a première a les voirs en dehors de ses créateurs »

Pearl examina plus attentivement les ficelles qui avaient une certaine épaisseur.

« Et... Qu'est ce que c'est, exactement ? » les questionna-t-elle, assez perplexe.

« De petites merveilles ! On les a appellées _oreilles à rallonge_, elles permettent d'entendre toute conversation depuis une certaine distance. Tu veux voir une démonstration ? »

Pearl était très intéressée par ces _oreilles à rallonge. _Si cela faisait bien ce qu'ils disaient, ces objets qui paraissent à première vue anodins peuvent se réveler extremement utiles ! Elle pensa aux missions d'espionages et de filatures que Dumbledore lui avait fait faire...

« Tout de suite, c'est possible ? » leur demanda-t-elle avidement.

Une expression malicieuse passa dans leurs yeux tandis qu'ils l'emmenait sur le palier. L'un des jumeaux lui prit la ficelle des mains et entreprit de la dérouler dans le vide. Quand celle-ci passa sous la porte de la cuisine, il la lui tendit. « Met ça dans ton oreille »

Elle s'executa, et fourra la ficelle dans son oreille. D'abord il n'y eut rien puis elle entendit clairement la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey. « … si Fudge a décidé de se boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux, personne n'y peut rien. Pour l'instant c'est comme ça. »

Elle adressa un grand sourire aux jumeaux et enleva le morceau de chair de son oreille.

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il m'en faut, pour combien vous me les laissez ? »

« Pour toi, c'est gratuit, notre première cliente a droit à des offres promotionelles ! ».

« Tiens, prends-les » lui dirent-ils en lui fourrant une demi dizaine de ficelles identiques dans les mains.

« Et ça aussi. » ajouta Fred en sortant de sapoche trois petits scarabés noirs inertes.

« Ce n'est pas encore au point. Si tu veux, on a créé ça par inadvertance, c'est le même principe que les oreilles à ralonge, sauf que tu l'accroche à la personne de ton choix, et l'autre à toi. Ainsi tu peux entendre ce qu'il dit, pour l'instant la distance est de trois cents mètres. On a pas encore réussit à retrouver comment on les a fait, mais ceux-là, on te les offres. »

« Merci ! »

Elle leur adressa un clin d'oeil et s'éloigna vers sa chambre en dévalant les marches.

Les jumeaux lui avait appris qu'ils comptaient ouvrir une boutique de farce et attrape et elle avait, à la surprise générale, été très enthousiasmée par le projet prometteur. Ils confectionnaient un bon nombre d'objets comme ceux là et elle ne voyait pas ce que leur mère pouver y reprocher.

Elle rangea dans un tiroir quelques oreilles à ralonge, mais garda le reste des objets des jumeaux dans les poches. Qui sait, elle pourrait en avoir besoin n'importe quand !

Elle songea cependant que malgré ses 26 ans, elle était peut être trop sur ses gardes, comme -ci on allait l'attaquer à tout instant. Elle haussa les épaules. Le métier d'auror. Vigilance constante comme lui disait souvent Maugrey.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à attendre la réunion du soir, aidant les habitants à nettoyer l'horrible maison. Il y avait un taux de saleté extraordinaire.

Elle commença vraiment à haïr la maison lorsqu'en ouvrant une vieille malle, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec de vieilles argenteries qui cherchèrent à l'embraucher. Lorsqu'elle eut réduit le tout en poussière et eut refermer le coffre, essouflée, elle se releva et vit Sirius Black, appuyé nonchalemment contre la porte, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? »

« Extremement », confirma Sirius, un rictus aux lèvres.

« On verra bien si tu rigoleras toujours autant quand ton oreiller essaiera de t'éttouffer », répliqua-t-elle,vexée.

Sans attendre de réplique, elle passa devant lui en prenant soin d'écrabouiller le pied qui trainait sur son chemin, écoutant avec satisfaction le cri étouffé qui en résultat. Elle descendit les marches jusque dans la cuisine ou elle rejoint la foule de personnes présentent pour la réunion.

Elle salua chacun d'eux, et s'assit sur une chaise le plus loin possible de Sirius, se retrouvant aux cotés de l'espion-mangemort aux cheveux gras. Celui-ci ne lui décocha pas un mot, ni un regard, ce qui fut un soulagement car elle comptait rester là à écouter et enregistrer les informations sans que personne ne vienne la déranger. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la foule des membres de l'Ordre était présente au complet.

« Bon, si tout le monde est là... » commença Dumbledore, le regard pétillant, au bout de la table. « J'aimerai commencer par le rapport de Mr Black et Mlle Cade, si vous le voulez bien... ».

« Les femmes d'abord » lui dit Sirius.

Elle lui envoya un regard noir, tout en commençant leur récit. « Donc, nous avons attendus au village moldu comme indiqué. Les derniers mangemorts sont apparus vers une heure du matin, et nous les avons suivis, chacun... de notre côté. » Elle lança un coup d'oeil appuyé à Sirius. « La moitié du chemin était censée nous perdre dans les ruelles, mais au bout d'une demi heure, ils sont arrivés devant le Manoir Malefoy, tout cela fait penser qu'il y a de fortes possiblitées pour que ce soit leur QG. »

L'homme à côté d'elle bougea légèrement. Dumbledore le fixa et lui demanda « Sommes-nous sur la bonne piste Severus ? ».

Ca y est, son nom lui revenait. Severus. Severus Snape. Au moins un nom important qu'elle retenait.

Snape aqcécia, gardant une expression neutre sur le visage « C'est exact, Albus. Mais ce n'est pas l'endroit de nos réunions, en tout cas, pour le moment. »

« Très bien. Les avez-vous vu entrer ? »

Pearl hocha la tête « Oui. Je pense qu'ils doivent avoir la marque pour passer le portail car ils levaient le bras gauche, et ainsi passaient au travers. Pour le reste, nous ne savons pas. »

« Donc, vraisemblablement, le manoir Malefoy n'est qu'une sorte de... passerelle, pour se rendre vers le véritable lieu. »

Sirius intervint « Je pense même pouvoir appuyer vos suppositions. Je suis partit de mon côté pendant que Pearleen suivait les deux mangemorts. Et j'en ai rencontré un autre, qui lui s'est dirigé vers une direction opposée. Il est entrée dans une maison du village qui semblait être une maison moldue. Et en l'observant par la fenêtre, je l'ai vu disparaître grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Ensuite, j'ai rejoins Pearleen. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Très bien. Vous nous avez ramener des informations intéressantes, tous les deux. Je vous remercie. Passons maintenant au département des mystères » pousuivit-il, tandis qu'il notait rapidement un résumé des informations qu'on venait de lui donner. « Alastor ? »

« Rien de spécial à signaler. J'ai attendu toute la nuit dans le couloir, mais vu que cet étage n'est guère plus utilisé, il n'y a pas grand monde à croiser, surtout au cours de la nuit. » lui répondit Maugrey en haussant les épaules, son oeil tournant à toute vitesse dans son orbite.

« J'ai réussis à dénicher quelques autres vieux plans du département », intervint un homme noir, à la voix lente et grave. Il sortit de sa poche un petit tas de feuilles et les fit passer à Dumbledore qui les observa attentivement.

Le silence avait gagné la tablée, concentrée sur les feuilles cornées que tenait le directeur de Poudlard. Pearl elle même se sentait très intéressée par ce qu'elles pouvaient contenir. Jusque là, elle avait vu les quelques croquis animés du Département des Mystères, mais ils étaient très maigres. Ces informations supplémentaires s'avéraient très intéressantes.

« C'es très bien trouvé Kingsley... Il semblerait qu'il sagisse des plans de la Salle des Prophétie elle-même. »

Des exclamations fusèrent de toutes part, surpris par l'annonce de la découverte de Kingsley. Pearl elle-même était très impressionnée. Voilà qui allait les faire considérablement avancer.

Dumbledore fit passer les plans de mains en mains et tous s'aglutinaient par trois ou quatre afin de les étudier rapidement. Lorsqu'elle prit les plans, elle les posa entre son voisin et elle, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la première page. Le plan s'avérait assez simplet, montrant d'abord un ensemble d'étagères dans un plan rapproché, sur lesquelles des sphères tronaient. Un numéro était affiché sur l'étagère. Lorsqu'elle prit l'autre feuille, elle vit qu'il offrait une prise de vue d'ensemble, avec toutes les dédales d'étagères et les portes auxquelles elle menaient.

Finalement, elle se sentait déçue. Ces plans semblaient être les premières esquisses de la salle des prophétie, et force était de constater que c'était bien maigre. Quoiqu'à présent, ils savaient comment elle était disposer, et qu'on es rangeait celon un ordre de numéros. Elle feuilleta les autres pages qui donnaient le détail des numéros des rangées dans l'ensemble.

Un ricanement à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête, et elle vit son voisin regarder Dumbledore en agitant les feuilles.

« Et en quoi ces pauvres feuilles nous seraient d'une quelqconque utilité ? Elles nous montre des étagères et des prophéties, ce que, je pense, tout le monde a déjà eut le loisir de deviner l'existence. »

Force était de constater qu'il n'avait pas tors.

« Ces sont de très vieux plans, Severus, sans doute les premières esquisses. Elles pourraient nous être utiles à l'avenir, quand nous auront encore un peu plus d'informations. Pour le moment, toute information est bonne à prendre ! » termina joyeusement Dumbledore.

Dubitatif, Snape se renfrogna, et passa négligemment les plans à un Mondingus qui les observa avec un regard vide.

La réunion se poursuivit encore pendant une heure, ponctuée par des rapports, la redistribution des missions, ainsi que la date de la prochaine réunion.

« Nous en avons terminé. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon courage ! »

Dans un raclement de chaises, la foule de sorcier commença à se diriger vers la sortie, déclenchant les cris de Mrs Black que tous ignorèrent.

« Sirius, Pearl, j'aimerai vous parler un instant s'il vous plaît. » les interpella Dumbledore.

Etonnée, elle leva la tête de sa tasse thé et observa Dumbledore se rapprocher d'elle, en compagnie d'un Sirius pensif.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais vous laisser. » déclara Snape à côté d'elle.

Elle avait oublié sa présence, à celui-là, tellement il était silencieux.

« Oh vous pouvez rester Sevrus, j'avoue que je voulai vous parler avant que vous partiez. »

Il stoppa le geste qu'il avait fait pour se lever et se rassit, reprenant la tasse de café qu'avait fait Molly.

« Sirius », commença Dumbledore, l'air grave, « Je ne sais pas si tu as lu _La Gazette du Sorcier _mais Fudge a remis en première page ton avis de recherche...»

« Vraiment ? », interrogea-t-il, méfiant.

« Oui. » Il marqua une pose. « Et j'espère que tu comprendras ce que je vais te demander Sirius. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sirius paraissait commençer à s'énerver, les bras croisés il fusillait Dumbledore du regard.

« Je vais devoir te demander de ne plus sortir en public, ni ne t'occuper d'aucunes missions à partir de maintenant, et ceci jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Comment ? » Rugit l'interpelé, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

Dans la pièce, plusieurs têtes des membres de l'Ordre n'ayant pas quitté la pièce se tournèrent vers eux.

« Ceci, n'est pas une punition, Sirius, comprend bien que... »

« C'est hors de question ! »

« Ceci est pour ta sécurité. Tu courrais déjà un danger important au cours de ses missions, sachant que Peter Petitgrew a déjà avertit Voldemort que tu étais un animagus... »

« Et que suis-je censé faire ? Rester là, les bras croisés ? NON! »

Sirius s'était levé d'un bond, dans une attittude hostile, fusillant Dumbledore du regard.

Sans s'en rendre compte Pearl avait porter la main à sa poche, retirant sa baguette. Elle arrêtta son geste à mi-chemin, se rendant compte que personne n'allait se frapper puisque Sirius sortait à grand pas de la pièce en claquant bruyamment la porte.

Dumbledore soupira.

Notant le regard de Snape sur elle, elle remit sa baguette à sa place et s'adossa à nouveau à la chaise. Il était le seul à avoir remarqué son geste apparement. Tous avaient encore les yeux dardés sur la porte.

Mrs Weasley s'éclaircit la gorge, gênée.

« Hum... Vous voulez un peu de thé, du café ? Il y a du gateau aussi. »

Quelques affirmations fusèrent, pendant qu'elle se retournait vers les fourneaux.

Plongée dans ses pensés Pearl regarda distraitement le fond de sa tasse de thé, en repensant à Sirius. Oui, elle n'appréciait pas cet homme, mais ce que venait de faire Dumbledore, c'était comme lu retirer toute liberté... Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Oui, ça craignait. Vraiment.

A côté de lui, Snape, ne touchait à rien, observant d'un regard neutre, le monde s'agiter.

« Bon, je dois donc reconstituer votre équipe Pearl... » annonça-t-il par dessus la cacophonie générale qui avait repris.

Elle grimaça tandis que Mondingus partait dans un éclat de rire tonitruand. « C'est vous qui voyez ». Elle lança cependant un regard assassin à Mondingus.

« J'aimerais vous poser d'abord une question. Jusqu'où êtes vous prête à aller dans cette lutte contre Voldemort ? »

Elle dévisagea Dumbledore, surprise par sa question. Très vite, cependant, des images défilèrent dans sa tête, le feu, les corps, les cris, les tombes...

« Tant que ça conduit à détruire ce salop et les imbéciles qui sont d'accords avec ses idéaux, je suis prête à tout. »

Dumbledore, acquécia, l'air grave. « Je vais vous dire en quoi vont constituées vos nouvelles missions, mais je vous laisserai le soin de décider si vous êtes prête à prendre le risque. »

« Vous savez que Severus ici présent est espion pour notre compte et quelque soit son passé de mangemort, il s'est rangé de notre côté, ainsi je vous demanderai de lui faire confiance. » Il marqua une pose. « Severus, je vous demanderai aussi de faire confiance à notre nouveau membre. Vous allez collaborer ensemble. Pearl, votre rôle sera de nous ramener un maximum d'anciens mangemorts qui ont quitté Voldemort. Seulement, le plus difficile est que nous ne sommes pas certains du camp de tous. Et ceci, vous le ferez avec Severus, pendant tout le mois d'aout qui arrive. »

Elle réfléchit, mais au fond, son choix était déjà fait. Elle allait se battre. Elle allait ramener ces gens vers l'Ordre avant que Voldemort ne le fasse pour lui. La mission était simple. Rallier les anciens mangemorts qui ne savaient quel choix faire. Et avec un espion mangemort avec soi, quoi de mieux pour convaincre ? Cependant, elle voyait une énorme lacune dans ce plan pour son collègue.

« C'est d'accord. »

« Severus ? »

« Pour moi aussi. »

« Cette mission n'est que l'effet d'un mois. Essayer de nous mobiliser un maximum d'entre eux. Ensuite, je vous donnerai d'autre directives. » Il sortit quelques parchemins de sa poche. « C'est une liste de noms et d'adresses où peuvent être potentiellement cachés chacun d'eux. Cependant Severus, vous serez prié d'utiliser du polynectar, si ceux-ci ne souhaitent pas se joindre à nous, il va de soi que dès que Voldemort leur mettra la main dessus, il devinera votre véritable position. »

La réponse à sa question était donc là. Un déguisement.

« Ceci vous laisse une semaine, que j'aimerai vous voir mettre à profit. Severus, je voudrai que vous entrainiez Pearl à l'Occlumencie, ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile, je le pense. »

Snape ricana « Ce sera assez juste, vous savez ? Ou alors il faudra un entrainement intensif. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse. J'aimerai un rapport chaque soir, ici, à 21h. »

Il les planta là, s'en allant en prenant au passage un petit pain à Molly.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, l'Ocllumenmachin ? »

Snape semblait furieux. Il regardait toujours la porte par laquelle Dumbledore venait de partir.

« Je vous expliquerai ça demain. On se retouve ici, demain matin, cela vous convient-il ? »

« Ca me va. »

Sur ce, l'homme se leva et sortit de la pièce dans un claquement de robes.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Bon sang, qu'est ce que Dumbledore lui avait-il encore préparé ?


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voici la suite, qui a mis du temps, oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas eu de vacances malheureusement...

Mais voici et profitez !

« Êtes-vous prête ? » Lui demanda Snape, un léger sourire au lèvres, baguette levée.

Snape lui avait expliqué il y a une heure tout le concept de l'Occlumencie, qu'elle interprétait surtout comme lire les pensées et souvenirs. Et il disait qu'il fallait vider son esprit, comme si c'était simple...

« Allons-y », répondit Pearl, concentrée, se préparant à une énième attaque.

« _Legilimens_ ! »

Elle sentit une sorte de souffle, et des images défilèrent dans sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une pensine ouverte. _Elle se voyait tenir la main d'une grande femme brune, elle devait avoir huit ans. Elles se rendaient chez des amis de la famille... L'image changea. Elle était dans son ancienne école, en Irlande, et dînait avec une bandes d'amis, riant joyeusement... _Non. Non. Elle se débattit intérieurement. Elle ne lui permettrait pas de fouiller dans sa tête comme ça. Le visage de ses camarades vivants, riants, flottait encore devant ses yeux.

Pearl rouvrit les yeux, essoufflée, se rendant compte qu'elle était presque allongée sur la table de la cuisine derrière elle. Snape l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

« Voilà qui n'est pas mal pour un début... »

Elle le gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux. Essayant toujours de repousser ces images qu'il avait fait ressurgir. Secouant la tête, elle ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration, tentant de ne penser à rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux et à son signe de tête, Snape repartit à l'attaque.

D'abord, elle le vit toujours, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, puis le noir l'envahit, avant que d'autres images ne l'assaillent._ Des gens courraient __partout, hurlant, sanglotant... Elle envoyait un sort à un homme masqué qui s'écroula au sol. Se retournant, une fenêtre explosa non loin à sa gauche. Elle courait à travers le couloir, et déboucha vers un hall où des élèves se battaient, des professeurs aussi. Elle poussa une porte et entra dans une bibliothèque en flammes..._

« NON ! » hurla-t-elle, s'écroulant sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

A bout de souffle, elle brandissait sa baguette, affolée, se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine miteuse, avec un Snape méfiant, et non dans son ancienne école, là-bas...

Elle se releva et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Un long silence s'installa, coupé par sa respiration saccadée qu'elle s'efforçait de faire revenir à la normale.

« Quel était cette école ? », demanda la voix froide de l'espion.

Elle releva la tête, lui lançant un regard furieux.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. »

Il arqua un sourcil, les lèvres serrées, mais n'ajouta rien.

Elle se releva, la baguette levée, et vrilla ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était bien décidée à le repousser cette fois-ci.

« Je suis prête »

« _Legilimens_ ! »

_L'image de sa mère se forma, son père à ses côtés, alors qu'elle annonçait ne jamais accepter de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Leurs visages se transformaient en fureur, l'injuriant de traitre à son sang. Elle quittait la maison, sa valise dans la main, souriante en lançant un ''Adieu !'' avant de transplaner. Puis une autre, dans une maison..._ Pearl luttait de toutes ses forces à présent pour éjecter Snape de sa tête.

Elle le voyait distinctement, la baguette pointée sur elle. Elle lui sourit ostensiblement et se déplaça pour s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Snape se redressa, arrêtant son attaque, lui lançant un regard noir.

« Un café ? » lui proposa-t-elle, l'invitant à la rejoindre.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant de la fixer.

« Je pense que nous l'avons bien mérité, non ? », reprit-elle, exaspérée par son comportement.

Il consentit enfin à bouger et s'assit en face d'elle.

« C'est vraiment la première fois que vous pratiquez l'Occlumencie ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi aurai-je eu droit à ces entrainements, sinon ? ».

Elle l'observait, curieuse. Pourquoi lui posait-il une question pareille ?

« Vous semblez maitriser le concept plutôt rapidement. » lui dit-il, se décidant enfin à prendre la tasse de café fumant qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle haussa les épaules « Tant mieux dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas vraiment tout le temps devant nous. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous devrions examiner un peu cette liste. » dit-elle, sortant de sa poche les parchemins de Dumbledore. « Mieux vaut nous préparer. »

Snape sembla se renfrogner. Il regarda Pearl sortir ses papiers et les étaler sur la table en sirotant son café, impassible, puis reposa sa tasse et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Alors d'abord Robert Adamson... il semble avoir été vu pour la dernière fois dans le nord du pays... Voilà qui n'ait pas très précis... Comment est-on censé trouver ces gens s'il est évident qu'ils se cachent de tout et de tous ? »

Elle parcourut rapidement le reste de la liste des yeux. Tous les lieux semblaient plus imprécis et flous les uns que les autres. Fichu Dumbledore. Pourquoi leur attribuer une mission qu'elle commençait à constater très peu prête d'aboutir ? En un mois ! La liste n'était pas longue, à peine une dizaines de personnes à rechercher. Dieu ne sait où, et dont elle était sûre que la plupart ne les accueilleraient pas avec un thé et des petits fours sur un plateau.

« Pourtant, il faudra bien commencer par quelque chose. Il faudrait demander à cette vermine de Mondingus s'il ne peut pas nous renseigner. » intervint Snape, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle se tourna vers lui, réfléchissant.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il connaissait pas mal de personnes douteuses un peu partout dans le pays aussi. J'essaierai de lui en parler ce soir, il vient dîner ici. » lui répondit-elle joyeusement, trop heureuse d'avoir un espoir de piste. « Au fait, vous avez ce qu'il faut en polynectar ? Dumbledore vous l'a déjà fabriqué ? »

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de l'insulter ouvertement de toutes les injures imaginables et existantes au monde.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il serait utile de vous préciser que je suis professeur de potion à Poudlard. Je suis donc capable de me fabriquer ce qu'il me faut sans avoir besoin d'aide de quiconque. »

Elle agrandit ses yeux de surprise.

« Oh excusez-moi, ne le prenez pas si mal. Personne ne m'a mise au courant de ce que vous faites en dehors de votre travail d'espion. »

Un éclair de lucidité la traversa. Elle comprenait pourquoi peu de ses collègues ne lui faisaient confiance. Il avait l'avantage du double jeu que lui seul avait le pouvoir de faire basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Mais Dumbledore n'était pas un homme stupide. Il avait une bonne raison de lui accorder sa confiance. Sinon, il n'aurait pas voulu de lui pour espion.

Elle observa l'homme à la dérobée pendant qu'il parcourait à son tour la liste des yeux. Il avait toujours cette expression neutre, ou de colère, ou mépris. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire, ou sourire franchement d'amusement. Toujours comme une sorte d'ombre sur lui qui semblait l'empêcher de s'ouvrir vraiment au monde. Comme s'il portait quelque chose de lourd... Sans doute dut à ce travail d'espion et son passé de mangemort... De la douleur. Oui, cela semblait être cela. Une douleur ancrée en lui et inguérissable.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête tandis qu'il levait la tête vers elle.

« Reprenons l'entrainement si ça ne vous embête pas ? »

Il secoua la tête, reposant les feuilles sur la table et dégainant ça baguette sans prévenir, il s'écria :

«_ Legilimens ! _»

Par réflexe, elle releva sa baguette, mais c'était trop tard. _Elle courait à travers la bibliothèque en flammes, évitant de peu une étagère qui s'effondrait. Elle sauta par dessus des livres répendus sur le sol, toussant à cause de la fumée..._ Dans un effort colossal, elle repoussa l'attaque de Snape et réussit à fermer son esprit. Elle le vit marmonnant à toute vitesse devant elle. Se rendant compte de la présence de sa baguette dans sa main, elle sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle répliquait à son tour :

« _Protego !_ »

Elle se sentit aspirer dans des souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas. _Un homme hurlait sur un petit garçon recroquevillé, les débris d'une assiette jonchant le sol. Elle le vit, horrifiée, lever un poing qui s'abattit avec force sur la tête du gamin. L'image s'effaça. Le petit garçon aux cheveux sales courait après une jeune fille rousse qui lui avait volé un petit livre noir, riant aux éclats._

Elle s'arracha brutalement à ces souvenirs, revenant à la réalité, et face au visage d'un Snape cramoisi de colère. Mais elle prit la parole avant lui, le devançant :

« Vous connaissiez Lily ? » s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut vous regarder. »

Il était vraiment furieux. Et le ton qu'il avait employé pour lui répondre ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle répliqua du tac au tac, sarcastique :

« Excusez-moi si je vous demander si vous étiez un de ses amis, vraiment, quelle question déplacée ! »

Il cligna des yeux et esquissa un geste pour sortir de la pièce rageusement. Ne se laissant pas démonter, elle le suivit et lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir, le stoppant dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

« Ne le prenez pas comme si une offense monumentale venait de vous être faites ! Vous aussi avez regardé des choses que vous n'étiez pas censé voir ! »

« Lâchez-moi. » fit-il dangereusement.

Ne tenant pas compte de son avertissement, elle le tira un peu plus en arrière et vint se poster devant lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Arrêtez un peu votre numéro de mélodrame. »

Vivement, il pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle calait la sienne sous sa gorge d'un même mouvement instinctif.

« Cessez cela immédiatement. » lui ordonna-t-il, la voix basse.

Elle sentait le danger émaner par chaque pore de sa peau. Elle savait que le provoquer était stupide, mais elle ne lui permettrait pas de jouer comme cela alors qu'il lui avait fait subir la même humiliation pendant une heure. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, le toisant avec haine.

Molly et Arthur choisirent ce moment pour entrer, et se figèrent devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Abaissez vos baguettes, tous les deux ! » s'écria Mr Weasley, s'avançant lui même à grand pas dans leur direction.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagit, se contentant de se lancer des regards hostiles.

« Ne me poussez pas à vous faire regretter de ne pas m'avoir écouté », menaça Snape, ses yeux noirs la vrillant avec intensité. « Laissez-moi passer. »

« Hors de question » fit-elle, têtue. « Nous n'avons pas terminé. »

« Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Dumbledore vous trouvera un autre équpier, je ne m'occupe plus de vous ni de cette mission. Débrouillez-vous. »

Elle sentit le sang battre dans sa tête alors qu'elle réalisait que cet homme ce conduisait comme un gamin.

« Lâche. » laissa-t-elle tomber. « A la moindre difficulté vous partez en courant ? Je suis étonnée qu'un homme si lâche est un rôle important dans cette guerre. S'en est même révulsant... »

Elle vit passer un éclair de fureur sauvage dans les yeux de Snape, avant de se sentir brutalement projetée dans le couloir. Pressée contre le mur, il l'avait saisie à la gorge et lui avait collé sa baguette contre sa joue. L'_expelliarmus_ rapide et silencieux l'avait prise de surprise, et elle se retrouvait sans défense, à la merci de l'homme qui avait son visage tout proche du sien, de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage.

« Je ne vous permettrait pas de m'insulter de cette manière... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » articula-t-il lentement, la fureur appuyant chacun de ses mots.

« Severus, arrêtez immédiatement ! » s'écria la voix scandalisée de Mrs Weasley qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

Elle fixa rageusement le yeux noirs d ébène devant elle et souffla :

« Dans ce cas, faites en sorte de ne pas agir comme tel, et un progrès dans ce sens pourra être envisagé. »

« Snivellus lâche-la ! »

Il y eut un _bang_ et la main qui menaçait de l'étouffer la relâcha. Snape lança un regard un noir à tous ceux qui étaient présent dans le couloir et sortit en claquant brutalement la porte. Mrs Black commença à pousser ses hurlements stridents qu'elle pris soin d'ignorer en continuant de fixer la porte par laquelle Snape venait de disparaître. Sirius fit taire le portrait d'un coup de baguette et se tourna vers elle. Le silence s'installa entre eux quatre durant une minute pendant laquelle elle envisagea de le poursuivre, mais Mr Weasley lui barra le chemin en lui tendant sa baguette, le regard sous-entendant clairement '_ça suffit'_.

Elle s'en empara et la remit dans sa poche, de mauvaise grâce.

« Pearl... Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, le visage grave.

« Je ne préfère pas en parler. »

Elle s'éloigna dans la cuisine sans réfléchir à grands pas. Tous la suivirent tandis qu'elle reprenait sa place. La vue de la tasse de café de Snape lui donna l'envie de la démolir furieusement. Sirius brisa le nouveau silence qui venait de s'installer :

« Ecoute Pearleen, si Snivellus en arrive à là avec toi en une matinée, laisse nous au moins... »

« C'est entre lui et moi, d'accord ? » cingla-t-elle.

Décidant que la pièce avait beaucoup trop de monde, elle se leva et sortit en claquant la porte, respirant l'air chaud du mois de juillet avant de transplaner immédiatement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sous un soleil éblouissant, respirant un air plus frais et salé. Elle jeta un oeil à la mer devant elle, soupirant. Elle retira ses chaussures et se prit à marcher le long de la plage déserte et retirée. Ici elle était sûre d'être seule.

Cet homme était vraiment bizarre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Mais surtout, elle était curieuse de savoir d'où il connaissait Lily Potter.

L'image de la jeune femme qu'elle avait un jour rencontré par hasard. Elle se souvint d'elle se battant contre les Mangemorts qui apparaissaient d'un côté à l'autre du chemin de Traverse, terrorisant le gens. Dos à dos, elles avaient tenu tête cinq d'entre eux les ayant encerclés. Puis un homme aux lunettes rondes était arrivé à sa hauteur en la saisissant par le bras « On dégage Lily, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le jour idéal pour faire des achats ! ». « Attends ! » lui avait elle crié avant de se tourner vers moi, me tendant une main, « Venez avec nous ! Vite ! » Après un instant d'hésitation, Pearl avait saisit la main que lui tendait la jeune femme, se retrouvant un instant plus tard sur le perron d'une grande maison. Tous les cris, et les jets de lumières avaient disparus, alors que James et Lily Potter l'invitait à rentrer chez eux.

Elle secoua la tête chassant les souvenirs de Lily Potter, avec qui elle avait lié une amitié sûre depuis ce jour là, échangeant beaucoup de courrier puisqu'elle même n'était pas d'Angleterre. Le jour où elle avait appris le décès de la jeune femme l'avait profondément attristé.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et observa la mer, le flux des vagues mourant à ses pieds et se retirant, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Cette leçon d'occlumencie avait ramené beaucoup de souvenirs aujourd'hui. Trop de souvenirs, même.

Elle se leva tôt le lendemain, victime d'insomnie, elle ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Après être passé à la salle de bain et s'être rapidement habillée, elle descendit à la cuisine dans l'intention de se préparer un bon petit-déjeuner, pensant déjà à de bonnes tartines de confitures de fraise, et un bon café. Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'elle vit une masse noire assise sur une chaise de la grande cuisine des Blacks.

« Vous êtes en avance, Cade. » déclara Snape d'un ton neutre, ses yeux noirs se fixant sur elle.

Elle était tellement interloquée qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Clignant des yeux, elle continua bêtement à le regarder pendant encore quelques secondes.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Il pinça brièvement les lèvres avant de répondre,

« Voulez-vous que je reparte ? »

Elle secoua la tête, avançant de quelques pas et refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Vous avez changé d'avis. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Et il semblait très bien le comprendre. Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre, le silence s'installant tandis qu'ils se jaugeaient cherchant mutuellement à se comprendre, à se tester.

Enfin, Snape rompit le silence.

« Je vais vous prouvez que vous avez tors. Je ne fuis pas. Jamais. »

Elle vrilla des yeux ceux noirs de l'espion, et quelque chose lui disait que cette phrase semblait être un serment sur l'honneur qu'il scellait avec elle.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, reprenons l'entrainement et l'organisation des missions. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, je prendrais un petit déjeuner avant, vous ne pourrez pas me le refuser vu mon avance, comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué ? »

Severus et Pearl passèrent la semaine à s'entrainer à l'occlumencie, et Pearl s'améliorait rapidement à cette branche complexe de la magie. Ils travaillèrent à retrouver les adresses des mangemorts cachés et échafauder des plans pour leur rencontre. En effet, débarquer chez le mangemort et lui dire « Hey salut, ça te dirait te joindre à l'Ordre ? » ne serait pas forcément accueillis avec une tasse de thé et des petits fours...

Ainsi utiliser la diplomatie plus Snape déguisé jouant un ancien mangemort et l'utiliser pour convaincre les plus indécis semblait plus judicieux.

Grâce à Mondingus et ses crapules de connaissances, ils avaient réussis à trouver l'adresse de la plupart des personnes sur la liste.

« Commençons avec Adamson demain » proposa Severus en feuilletant les papiers et plans récoltés.

Pearl haussa les épaules.

« Comme vous voulez, de toute manière il faut bien commencer quelque part... »

Sa voix se perdit tandis qu'elle lisait l'article de _La Gazette du Sorcier. _En gros titre _POTTER LE CONSPIRATEUR, _ne laissait voir qu'un article nauséabond sans doute voulut par cet idiot de Fudge lui-même, qui faisait tout pour discréditer le garçon qui ne faisait que proclamer la vérité, et prévenir le danger. Elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'imbécile de Ministre de la Magie quand la population apprendrait la vérité.

« Crétin » souffla-t-elle en repliant le journal et le lançant à l'autre bout de la table.

« En début d'après midi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis heureux de voir que l'organisation d'une telle mission vous importe autant, Pearl » cingla Severus, mécontent.

« Nous avons déjà revu tous les scénarios possibles au moins une dizaine de fois, et parler de tout ça une centaine de fois, que voulez-vous encore me dire de plus ? » se défendit-elle.

« Très bien, débrouillez vous pour être à l'heure demain dans ce cas, et ne me faites pas attendre. » lança brutalement le maître des potions, en se levant, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol.

« A demain après midi, dans ce cas » répondit-elle malicieusement à l'homme. « Mais restez un peu pour prendre un dernier thé au moins ? »

« Non, je vous remercie, mais je voudrai éviter une overdose de thé de Molly Weasley, s'il vous plait. »

Pearl éclata de rire et salua une dernière fois Severus qui s'éclipsa de la cuisine.

Au cours de la semaine, elle avait réussit à tisser un lien incertain avec l'homme, qui se montrait aussi bien sombre et désagréable qu'humoristique parfois. Il fallait se faire à son humour qui parfois était simplement cynique. Mais elle voyait comment l'approcher à présent.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du siège en baillant, pensant à la journée d'action qui l'attendait le lendemain. Dumbledore était passé dans la matinée pour voir si tout était au point, et leur avait indiquer une heure précise à laquelle il voulait les trouver au quartier général, pour un rapport et s'assurer qu'ils étaient en un seul morceau.

Sirius entra dans la pièce, lui jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux et s'assit en face d'elle, morose.

Depuis que Dumbledore l'avait consigné au 12 Square Grimmauld, il s'impliquait beaucoup plus activement dans les réunions de l'Ordre, mais paraissait devenir légèrement dépressif le reste du temps, captif dans cette grande maison qu'il semblait profondément haïr.

Sirius agita sa baguette et fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky pur feu et deux verres.

« Tu bois avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Pearl secoua la tête, étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

« Non merci. Je préfère éviter de tomber dans le piège du premier verre qui se multiplie très rapidement. Demain soir si tu veux. »

Il acquiesça. Et but une gorgé de son verre.

« Si Snape ne t'a pas tuée au cours de votre mission. »

Elle éclata de rire avant de voir que Sirius semblait plutôt sérieux dans sa déclaration.

« Allez, Sirius, arrêtte un peu. Beaucoup ont l'air de ne pas lui faire confiance mais... »

« C'est un ancien Mangemort, Pearl. On a de bonnes raison de ne pas lui faire entièrement confiance. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne retournera pas son immonde veste de graisseux et te laisserai tomber au premier problème rencontré demain ? »

« Excuse moi mais si je commence à réfléchir comme ça maintenant, ce n'est pas la peine de faire équipe avec qui que ce soit. Et s'il n'était pas de notre côté, pourquoi Dumbledore lui ferait confiance ? Crois tu vraiment qu'il confirait la tache importante d'espion à quelqu'un envers qui il n'est pas sûr ? »

Sirius reposa son verre et la foudroya du regard.

« Dumbledore accorde sa confiance à beaucoup de personnes... »

« Oui, peut être, mais il ne jouerait pas avec la vie de nous tous ici présents, en confiant cette tâche à n'importe qui. Il n'est pas négligeant, surtout en ce qui concerne Voldemort. Et Snape risque beaucoup en acceptant ce rôle là. »

« Mais justement ! »S'exclama -t-il, pointant un doigt sur elle. « Pour quelles raisons ferait-il une chose pareille, dis-moi ? Pour quelles raisons, il aurait quitté soudainement Voldemort, et risquerait à présent sa vie contre un gars qui, de son côté, était la meilleure protection qu'il pouvait avoir. Contre lui, c'est la mort. Quelle foutue bonne raison tu peux me donner à ça ? »

Pearl garda le silence, fixant la table, réfléchissant.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui peut répondre à cette question, Sirius. Mais pour convaincre Dumbledore lui-même, ne crois tu pas que ses raisons sont solides ? »

Sirius secoua la tête en émettant un son impatient et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, son verre à la main.

Pearl se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine, dans l'intention d'aller se coucher, quand la voix de Sirius lui parvint.

« Ce gars a toujours adoré la magie noire, Pearleen. Déjà à Poudlard... Enfin, méfie toi de lui, et surveille tes arrières en sa présence, c'est tout ce que je te conseille. »

« Bonne nuit. » lui répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir où les têtes décapitées des elfes de maison l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Assise sur un fauteuil dans le salon, Pearl termina d'enfiler sa basket, tandis que Severus l'attendait devant la cheminée, les bras croisés, tapant légèrement le sol du pied.

« Allons-y » dit-elle.

Elle se releva sous le regard de l'homme à l'apparance tellement différente de celle habituelle. Ils avaient récupéré des cheveux sur un moldu dans un village au sud de l'Angleterre. Ses longs cheveux noirs d'ébène étaient désormais chatain clair, et beaucoup plus courts, ses yeux étaient bleus, et les traits de l'homme étaient plus marqués, formant des poches sous ses yeux, et il avait également une légère barbe naissante. Personne ne pourrait reconnaître Severus Snape en cet homme. A part peut-être pour le style vestimentaire désespéremment noir.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

« Oh allez, vous pouviez bien attendre cinq minutes, non ? »

« Nous avons une mission et une heure fixe à laquelle faire notre rapport... »

« C'est vrai, alors allons-y au lieu de papoter si vous le voulez bien, Severus ? »

Les yeux actuellement bleus de l'homme la toisèrent avec colère avant qu'il ne se dirige à grand pas en direction de la porte. Haussant les épaules, Pearl le suivit et sortit à sa suite, sous le brulant soleil de mois de juillet.

Légèrement éblouie, elle se tourna vers Severus dont elle attrapa l'épaule avant de tournoyer dans le noir et transplanner, subisssant l'impression d'être passé de force dans un tuyaux en cahoutchouc.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et respira librement, sous le soleil d'une autre région d'angleterre. Une grande maison de plusieurs étages se dressait devant eux, un grand mur entourant la propiété. Ils s'avancèrent prudement vers le portail en bois devant eux, jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. La rue pavée sur laquelle ils étaient

Un heurtoir en forme de serpent en argent était présent sur le portail. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Severus et Pearl échangèrent un regard, et chacun lut la tension dans les yeux de l'autre. Pearl savait qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

Elle avança sa main et prit le heurtoir, frappant trois coups secs et clairs qui semblèrent résonner dans la rue.

Le petit serpent en argent se déroula lentement et se redressa, et s'adressa à eux d'une voix métallique :

« Annoncez-vous s'il vous plaît »

Severus la devança :

« Nous sommes venus voir Mr Adamson. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Nous préfererions lui en parler plus directement. »

Le petit serpent en argent s'enroula sur lui-même et reprit sa position initiale. Une porte se matérialisa progressivement dans le portail devant eux, et s'ouvrit lentement.

La main enfoncée dans la poche de sa robe, tenant fermement sa baguette, Pearl pénétra à la suite de Snape, jetant un vaste regard circulaire sur le jardin des Adamson.

Ils s'avancèrent sur la petite allée et s'arrétèrent sur le perron de la porte qui était déjà entre-ouverte. Pearl poussa lentement la porte pour l'ouvrir un peu plus, et passa la tête dans l'entre-baillement.

« S'il vous plait ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le salon était assez bien illuminé grace aux grandes fenêtres qui ornaient les murs. Comme dans la plupart des foyers sorciers, il y avait une cheminée dont quelques braises résidaient encore de son foyer. Une longue table tronait en plein centre de la pièce, entourées de chaises en bois massif. Mais il n'y avait personne de présent dans la pièce.

Méfiante elle entra complètement dans la pièce, sortant sa baguette. Severus balaya la pièce du regard sans dire un mot, les lèvres étroitement serrées, l'air méfiant.

CRACK !

Pearl se retourna d'un coup. Sa baguette pointée à l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, un sortilège au bout des lèvres elle observa ce qui avait provoqué le son. Severus qui avait également la baguette levée, balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard avant de reposer ses yeux sur l'elfe de maison.

« Excusez-moi si je vous ais effrayés. » couina la petite créature, « Mes maîtres sont à l'étage et seront disponibles pour vous d'ici quelques minutes. »

Abaissant légèrement la baguette, Pearl fixa l'elfe des yeux.

« N'ont ils pas été informés de notre arrivée ? »

« Oh, oui Miss mais ils étaient occupés voyez-vous, ils m'ont demandé de vous faire patienter... »

Les yeux bleus et aussi gros de deux balles de l'elfe semblaient trahir une certaine nervosité. L'elfe en lui-même ne semblait pas être un potentiel danger, s'il avait voulu leur faire du mal, ils s'en seraient déjà vu pas mal. Elle avait appris à ne pas sous estimer un elfe de maison.

« Très bien. » acquécia-t-elle en abaissant sa baguette le ong de sa cuisse elle fit un tour sur elle-même mais aucune menace potentielle ne semblait être près à surgir pour les attaquer. Dans l'immédiat du moins.

« A quel sujet vouliez-vous discuter avec mes maîtres ? »

Severus et Pearl échangèrent un regard.

« Il vaudrait mieux que nous leur en parlions dirèctement, c'est assez délicat... » répondit-elle à l'elfe.

L'elfe semba comprendre qu'il n'en saurait pas plus car il disparut par un grand escalier montant à l'autre bout de a pièce.

« Cela ne me plait pas du tout. » déclara Severus. « Cela sent le piège à plein nez, et de loin. Et avez vous déjà vu un elfe de maison qui ne se prosterne pas à vos pieds pour que vous acceptiez un thé ou autres choses en quantité ridiculeusement excessives ? »

Pearl ne répondit pas, s'approchant de l'escalier par lequel l'elfe avait disparut. Severus avait raison. Quelquechose lui disait qu'ils étaient repérés, mais qu'est ce qui avait grillé leu couverture ?

L'escalier montait en spirales dans l'étage du dessus, mais elle ne pouvait voir que les murs ornés de tapisseries vertes, et le plafond blanc de la maison. Elle n'entendait pas non plus de bruits de conversations, ou de pas, ni quoi que ce soit venant de l'étage. Elle délaissa l'escalier pour se tourner vers les fenêtres, tout comme le faisait Severus. La cour aménagée n'avait rien de suspect, ni la pelouse brunie par la sécheresse qui parcourait le pays.

Elle se retourna, levant les yeux vers le plafond, et tendit une nouvelle fois l'oreille vers l'étage, en vain.

« Ils ont du mettre un sort d'impassibilité ».

Elle baissa la tête vers Severus, réfléchissant.

« Il nous reste encore combien de temps ? »

« Trente cinq minutes à peine. »

Elle acquécia, la mine soucieuse. A peine une demi-heure avant que Severus ne retrouve son apparence normale, et ces imbéciles leur faisait perdre du temps. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, stupide, mais surement efficace.

Elle se tourna vers Severus, reflechissant à toute vitesse. Il sembla capter qu'elle avait une idée en tête car il s''approcha, soudain attentif.

« Il faut faire avancer les choses... Il faut les forcer à descendre. On va attirer leur attention... mais ils ne vont pas aimer ça... »

Après avoir exposé rapidement son plan, Severus ricana. « Vous êtes sérieuse ? Ne pensez vous pas qu'ils... _risqueraient_ de ne pas apprécier ? »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fusilla du regard, butée.

« Si vous avez une meilleure idée, allez-y. »

« Attendons simplement, puis... »

« Et si justement, ils préparaient quelquechose pendant que nous attendons ? Et le temps nous est compté je vous rappelle. »

« C'est complètement incensé... Il faut considérer d'autres options. »

« Et qu'elles sont-elles, je vous prie ? »

Pearl commençai serieusement à perdre patience. Severus ne répondit pas.

« Nous perdons trop de temps, allons-y. »

Severus hésiata un instant, puis marmona quelquechose qui ressemblait beaucoup à « cinglée » avant de lever sa baguette, et d'un signe de tête, passèrent à l'action.

_Reducto !_ Pensa Pearl.

Aussitôt après, la cheminée du salon explosa. Elle se jeta sur le côté pour éviter un projectile, et se releva, toussant à cause de la poussière qui voletait dans les airs. Severus se releva non loin d'elle, essouflé.

Le salon était dévasté ; la longue table était renversée sur le coté, des morceaux des chaises endomagées éparpillées sur le sol, et à présent, un trou béant laissait voir le jardin au dehors de la maison là o se trouvait la cheminée aupravant.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » s'écria une voix provenant de l'autre bout du salon.

Pearl se tourna vers les arrivant, un petit homme chauve à l'air furieux et sa femme, hébétée, qui observait le trou dans le mur comme s'il sagissait d'un dragon norvégien à crète.

« Bonjour messieurs dames... Nous sommes confus, nous ne comprenons pas comment votre cheminée a put disparaître... »

L'homme se tourna vers elle, furieux:

« Disparaître ? _Disparaître ?_ Elle a explosé pauvre sotte ! Explosé ! »

Severus intervint :

« Nous vous aiderons à réparer les dégats, si vous le voulez bien ? »

« Mais qui êtes vous d'abord ? Et qu'êtes vous venus faire ici ? »

Enfin la bonne question. Elle s'était bien amusée à voir l'homme s'énerver jusqu'à présent, mais il était temps de passer à plus sérieux.

Elle pesa ses mots, dans un soucis de ne pas les mettre complètement à dos et les voir leur jeter toutes sortes de maléfices à la figure.

« Je présume que vous avez entendu parler, dans la gazette du sorcier, du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres que proclame Harry Potter ? »

Un silence assourdissant tomba dans la pièce.

« Et alors ? » finit par répondre Mr Adamson agressivement.

« Que pensez vous de cela ? Croyez vous au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou pensez que ce Harry Potter est complètement fou ? »

Monsieur et Madame Admason semblèrent reculer petit à petit vers l'escalier.

« Pourquoi nous demandez vous cela ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle jeta un regard alarmé à Severus. Cela tournait mal.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous menacer ou quoi que ce soit Mr Adams... Arrrrggh ! »

Pearl évita de peu le jet de lumière bleu que lui avait lancé l'homme. Elle l'entendit hurler ''_Monte !''_, tandis qu'elle roulait sur elle même et se relevait, ignorant la douleur cuisante sur sa joue. Lâchant un juron elle pointa sa baguette droit sur la poitrine de l'homme devant eux.

« Vous êtes des mangemorts, hein ? C'est lui qui vous envoie n'est ce pas ? Il veut nous tuer parcequ'on l'a laissé tombé lui et ses plans de cinglés ? On ne veut rien à voir avec lui, vous m'entendez ? _RIEN ! _STUPEFIX ! »

Severus contra le sortilège d'un charme du bouclier.

« Vous ne comprenez pas... Nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts ! Nous luttons contre Voldem... »

Pearl se tut et évéita un nouveau sortilège.

« Je m'en fous de quel côté vous êtes ! On ne veut rien avoir ni avec lui, ni avec l'autre camp ! FICHEZ LE CAMP DE MA MAISON ! »

Pearl tira Sevreus sur le côté tendis qu'un des sortilèges qui ricochaient sur les murs et manquait de le toucher.

« Mr Adamson... »

« LA FERME ! Nous ne portons plus ce nom ! ET NE VOUS AVISEZ PLUS DE REMETTRE LES PIEDS ICI ! »

Ce type commençait serieusement à la chauffer. Elle visa la poitrine de l'homme et s'écria:

« Petrificus totalus ! »

Elle rata sa cible et fit exploser un tableau dans le mur d'en face tandis que l'homme s'enfuyait en montant les escaliers.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce, couper seulement par la respiration saccadée des deux coéquipiers.

Un bruit étrange se fit ensuite entendre dans l'étage, faisait vibrer le sol et les murs de la maison. Pearl lança un regard à Severus qui tint sa baguette prête, dirigée vers les escaliers.

Elle tourna la tête à temps pour voir ce qui avait produit se tremblement. Un énorme vague d'eau déferla des escaliers et inonda le salon avec puissance, enmportant la table et let les chaises devant eux. Pearl eut à pein le temps de hurler '' _COURS !_ '' et de faire quelques pas avant de se faire percuter violement par la vague.

Suffoquant, elle ne voyait rien, ses tympans étaient bouchés. Elle se débattit, mais le courant était trop fort et elle finit par se faire emporter. Enfin elle se sentit toucher un sol dur et tenta de se redresser, toussant, et crachant de l'eau. A deux mètres d'elle, elle vit Severus émerger et faire de même. Haletant, il s'assit et s'adossa au mur de la rue par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, et qui était désormais inondée de presque dix centimètres d'eau.

Tentant de reprendre sa respiration, elle roula sur le dos et observa le ciel bleu et limpide qui s'étalait au dessus d'eux. Elle se prit à sourire, puis elle se mit à rire, d'abord doucement, puis c'est un véritable éclat de rire qui sortit de sa gorge.

« Est-ce que vous... vous sentez bien ? »

Elle sortit un peu sa tête de l'eau et adressa un grand sourire à Severus.

« D'après vous, que pensera Dumbledore quand nous lui annoncerons avoir explosé la cheminée de ses gens, qu'ils ont préféré nous lancer des sortilèges à la tête plutôt que nous écouter, et qu'enfin, nous avons été emportés par un raz de marré dans leur salon ? »

L'homme dont les cheveux s'étaient allongés et assombris ne put retenir un sourire. Elle reposa sa tête sur le sol, l'eau bouchant ses tympans. Elle s'en fichait. Ils s'étaient tirés de cette mission sans blessures sévères, et rien n'assurait que ce serait la même chose les jours prochains.

Elle entendit des chuintements qui s'approchaient d'elle et vit Severus se pencher au dessus d'elle, lui tendant une main.

« Rentrons, si vous le voulez bien ? A moins que vous ne comptiez faire l'étoile de mer plus longtemps ? »

Elle donna un coup dans le tibias de l'espion et lui saisit la main pour se relever.

« Allons-y, vous reprenez votre apparence sombre et démoniaque. » l'informa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil au visage de l'homme. Ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs corbeau, et son nez était revenu à la normale.

« Sombre et démoniaque ? »

Elle attrapa son bras et tournoya sur elle-même. Elle rouvrit les yeux et poussa la porte du QG, traversant le couloir. Elle agita sa baguette et ses vêtements séchèrent instantanément.

Dumbledore attendait dans le salon avec un homme qui lui ressemblait de façon frappante. _Surement Aberforth _songea-t-elle. Dumbledore le salua et l'homme disparut dans la cheminée.

« Alors, qu'est ce que ça a donné ? » lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Je laisse à Severus le soin de vous expliquer. » lui répondit-elle en adressant un coup d'oeil malicieux à l'interpellé derrière elle.

Il sembla se renfrogner et se dirigea vers Dumbledore en trainant des pieds.

« La mission ne s'est pas avérée très fructueuse... »

Pearl se dirigea vers la cuisine en souriant pour elle même et se laissa tomber sur chaise en face de Sirius Black.

« Toujours vivante ? Impressionant. »

« Toujours idiot ? Extraordinaire. » cingla-telle.

Sirius avança un verre devant elle et lui servit du whisky pur feu.

« Tu ferais bien de faire quelque chose pour ça » lui dit Sirius en pointant un doigt sur son visage.

Elle passa une main sur sa joue et grimaça légèrement.

« Tout à l'heure. »

Molly apparut dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

« Pearl, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait te voir, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »

Elle avala un gorgée de l'alcool qui provoqua une sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine et et se leva.

Elle s'avança dans le salon où Dumbledore était assis. Severus avait préféré rester debout près de la cheminée.

« Severus vient de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vous avouerais que je ne m'attendais pas non plus à une première tentative réussie avec ces personnes là. En tout cas je suis content de vous voir sain et sauf. »

Elle acquécia rapidement. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent tandis qu'il ajoutait :

« Je suis au courant de votre spécialité pour la pyrotechnie, mais je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de l'utiliser en cas d'ultime recours, Pearl. »

Elle lui sourit :

« Oui monsieur, mais nous manquions de temps, j'ai donc pensé que ce pouvait être une solution pour en gagner. »

« Très bien, mais agissez avec plus de modération la prochaine fois. J'en ai terminé. Vous irez voir les prochains d'ici à ce que je vous prévienne, en attendant, vous reprenez vos couvertures respectives. »

Dumbledore se leva du fauteuil et les salua avant de sortir par la cheminée. Snape lui adressa un petit signe de tête froid et disparut à sa suite.

« Pas la peine de dire aurevoir, surtout » marmona-t-elle en retournant dans la cuisine où Molly Weasley la menaca de sa baguette parcequ'elle refusait de se laisser soigner sa brulure sur la joue.

Elle finit par la laisser faire et passa le reste de la soirée en compagnie de Sirius qui lui demanda un compte rendu détaillé de ce qui c'était passé. Elle accepta, et il éclata de rire au moment ou elle raconta proposer à Severus de l'aider exploser la cheminée.

« Tu lui as proposé ça et il a accepté ? » lui demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« J'ai mis un moment à le convaincre, mais il s'est résigné. »

« Et maintenant, tu reviens à ton boulot d'Auror avec Fol oeil ? »

Pearl étouffa un baillement.

« Apparement. On réattaque dans un peu plus d'une semaine. »

Un silence s'installa, seulement coupé par les braises qui crépitait dans la cheminée de la cuisine.

« Bon, je vais me coucher Sirius. »

« Bonne chance pour monter ces escaliers, tu ne dois pas être plus sobre que moi. » lui dit-il en riant.

La semaine en tant qu'Auror au ministère était ennuyeuse. Pearl n'avait pas de place attitrée et passait entre le service de Kingsley ou elle devait rechercher Sirius Black, comme si elle ne dinaît pas avec lui tous les soirs. Ou alors elle faisait un rôle de police, en allant frapper à la porte des gens pour leur informer des dates à laquelle ils devaient passer devant le tribunal sorcier. Ou encore la paperasse, qu'elle détestait. Rien de très palpitant. Et mis à part quelques courriers échangés avec Severus, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés sur le moyen de contacter de nouveaux anciens mangemorts.

Ils ne savaient pas où habitaient Mme Morotier et son mari mais ils avaient l'habitude de faire des apparitions à des soirées chics pour être bien vus.

Typique de ce Lucius Malefoy, exactement la même chose pour Pearl qui haïssait l'arrogance de cet homme aux yeux gris et froids. Ses manières de propriétaire sur tout ce qu'il touchait lui donnait encie de vomir. Les autres membres de l'Ordre lui avait appris qu'il était mangemort actif, et elle mourrait d'envie de lui jeter un maléfice pour le calmer.

Lorsqu'elle rentra tard un soir de la semaine au QG, elle fut surprise de découvrir un silence déconcertant autour de la cheminée de la cuisine.

« Bonsoir... Heu... Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive, tous ? »

Ron Weasley et son amie Hermione Granger semblaient les plus stupéfaits. Les frères jumeaux se retournèrent en même temps vers elle :

« C'est Harry... Il est bon pour avoir de nouveaux ennuis avec le ministère. »

Fronant les sourcils, elle regarda entre les têtes des Weasley le feu dans la cheminée. La tête d'Arthur Weasley, la mine grave, lui adressa la parole.

« Tu n'as pas du avoir mon message Pearl... Apparement, Harry aurait utilisé la magie dans son quartier devant un moldu. On en sait pas plus pour le moment. »

« Pourquoi Harry aurait fait une chose pareille ? » s'exclama Ron.

Cette histoire semblait étrange. Pearl était d'accord avec le gamin, ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Quel genre de sortilège exactement ? »

« Apparement, le sortilège du patronus... »

Pearm tourna la tête vers la table. Sirius était affalé dans sa chaise, les yeux dans le vide. Soudain il se releva et se précipita hors de la pièce.

« Je viens d'envoyer un hiboux à Harry pour lui dire de ne pas bouger de chez sa famille moldue, et de ne pas rendre sa baguette aux employés du ministère qui pourraient arriver. Je lui aie préciser de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Très bien. » répondit Mrs Weasley, l'air inquiète, « j'espère qu'il t'écoutera... »

Sirius revint dans la pièce, un hiboux perché sur son épaule, un parchemin dans une main, et une plume et de l'encre dans l'autre. Elle le regarda griffonner rapidement un message avant de ressortir pour envoyer sa lettre.

Autour de Pearl, la conversation enfla et une cacophonie générale s'installa dans la pièce.

« Mais enfin, Ron, il y a forcément une _bonne_ raison, il n' a pas pu... »

« Mais, réfléchit Hermione, il a déjà gonflé sa tante sous le coup de la colère une fois, sans vraiment le vouloir, il... »

« Vous pensez qu'il a voulut calmer sa sale brute de cousin ? »

« Si c'était cela, le Ministère ne devrait pas garder de charge contre lui, son cousin est un véritable monstre potelé... »

« Je vais envoyé un hiboux à Harry aussi, viens Hermione ! »

« Arthur, qui était chargé de la proctection de Harry ? » demanda Mrs Weasley en élevant la voix.

Sirius entra au même moment et les rejoignit devant la cheminée.

« C'était Mondingus normalement. »

Mrs Weasley sembla s'étouffer quelques secondes avant de balbutier :

« Mondingus... _Mondingus Fletcher _? Cette crapule... Il va voir, si jamais il ose se montrer sans... »

« Désolée Chérie, il faut que j'y retourne, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire. »

Pearl se tourna vers la table de la cuisine et s'assit plongée dans ses pensées.

« Si Ding n'était pas auprès de Harry, maman va le tuer. » annonca gravement Fred en sortant de la pièce en compagnie de son jumeau.

Il ne restait plus que Pearl, Sirius et Molly dans la pièce.

« Ecoutez... » commença Pearl en réfléchissant, « Potter n'a surement pas lancé un sortilège de patronus devant un moldu simplement pour la gloire... A moins que je ne me trompe ? »

Sirius et Molly lui lancèrent un regard noir.

« Bien sûr que non. Harry est un garçon très poli, très gentil, il ne ferait pas le malin devant son cousin ou tout autre moldu... »

« Et il fait tout son possible pour avoir une vie normale, loin de tout ce qui l'a rendu célèbre. » complèta Sirius.

« A mon avis, la seule raison pour laquelle on lance un sortilège de patronus devant un moldu, ce serait à cause de détraqueurs. Je ne vois que cela. »

« Des détraqueurs ? Dans un quartier moldu ? Qu'est ce que des Détraqueurs iraient faire là-bas... » intervint Molly, surprise.

« Nous savons que le Ministère perd de son pouvoir. Il serait possible que ces détraqueurs aient été envoyés là précisement parce que Harry s'y trouvait. Un coup d'essai de Voldemort. »

La mine déconfite, Molly observa Sirius, semblant soupeser ses paroles.

Plus tard dans la nuit, ils apprirent que Potter aurait une audience au Ministère à une date fixée, et que sa surveillance avait été remise en place. Mondingus fut remplacé et Molly Weasley l'attendait de pied ferme lorsqu'il entra au QG en osant demander de quoi boire.

« ESPECE DE CRETIN ! Des chaudrons détournés sont plus importants que la vie de Harry Potter ? »

« Mais enfin Molly... C'était une bonne affaire, tu comprends ? » tenta-t-il piteusement de se défendre.

Molly brandit sa baguette devant le nez de Mondingus, le visage déformé par la rage. Elle était effrayante et Pearl se félicita de ne jamais l'avoir énervée. Des étincelles rouges s'échappaient du bout de sa baguette, et la poele de bacon qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main était tout aussi menaçante.

« UNE BONNE AFFAIRE ? ET LA SECURITE DE HARRY ? TU ES MEMBRE DE L'ORDRE ET TU N'ES PAS CAPABLE D'ASSURER UNE MISSION SANS PARTIR FAIRE DES ACHATS DOUTEUX ! »

Mme Black se mit à hurler de concert, déversant un flot d'insultes, mais Mrs Weasley était celle qui hurlait le plus fort.

« Molly ! Je ne pouvais pas... OUCH! Hé ! Arrêtez ! »

Mrs Weasley avait brandit la poele au dessus de sa tête et avait cédé à la pulsion de le frapper avec. La poele s'abbatit sur le haut du crâne de Mondingus avec un _Plong _qui résonna quelques secondes, des morceaux de bacon frit voletant partout autour de la pièce. Personne ne fit le moindre geste pour l'empêcher d'encerceler la casserole pour qu'elle poursuive Mondingus jusqu'en dehors du QG en le frappant.

Pearl monta se coucher, fatiguée par la tournure des évènements. Dumbledore attribuait la surveillance du garçon le plus en danger d'Angleterre à un incapable qui quittait son poste pour un tas d'objets illicites. C'était à se demander si l'âge de l'homme ne péchait pas sur sa santé mentale.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque Pearl rentra quelques jours plus tard, elle monta directement les escaliers pour aller se coucher.

La journée avait été entre-coupée d'interpellations, et elle avait passé la matinée à plancher avec Severus pour leur prochaine intervention. Ils avaient fini par repérer un événement chic sorcier qui allait se passer dans quelques jours. Il s'agissait d'un bal, où tous les conviés se présentaient par deux. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à courir pour se procurer des invitations. Elle avait finit par faire un double de ce qu'elle avait trouvé, et avait modifié soigneusement les noms. Enfin, après avoir finit par subtiliser la liste, elle les avait ajoutés, après avoir vérifié la présence de Mrs et Mr Morotier.

Un pallier avant sa chambre, elle entendit des bruits curieux venant dans la pièce à côté. S'arrêtant, elle observa la porte d'où provenait le bruit. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu une sorte de grognement et un craquement sinistre.

S'avançant avec précautions, elle tendis l'oreille et hésitante, elle attendit, la main levée au dessus de la poignée de la porte. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la chambre d'un des membres de l'Ordre hébergés comme elle, ne connaissant pas assez la maison.

Le bruit de verres brisés et le grognement de souffrance qui retentit la décida. Elle sortit sa baguette et, tout en la pointant droit devant elle, actionna la poignée.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et étrangement silencieuse. D'un coup sec de sa baguette, les lumières dans les lampes s'allumèrent, projetant leurs rayons tremblotants à travers la pièce l'aveuglant légèrement. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, une forme se jeta brutalement sur elle en grognant. Elle s'effondra sur le côté, n'ayant pas le temps d'esquisser un geste pour se protéger, et entendit sa clavicule gauche craquer à en donner la nausée, la douleur la submergeant. Sa baguette s'échappa de sa main lorsqu'elle rencontra le sol, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Remus Lupin, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, un grondement bestial s'échappant de sa gorge. Le souffle court, elle tenta de le repousser tandis qu'il montrait dangereusement des dents, grondants, sa bouche tout près de sa gorge.

« Remus... Il faut que vous... vous repreniez... » tenta-t-elle d'articuler tout en combattant l'homme.

Elle voyait ses yeux changer de couleurs, tournant à un jaune doré qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

Le cœur battant, elle glissa son bras gauche sous la poitrine de l'homme et libéra sa main droite qu'elle tendis à l'extrême vers sa baguette. Mais elle était trop loin, il manquait encore au moins trente centimètres.

Et elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que l'homme gagnait en force à mesure que ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

_Accio ! Baguette... Accio !_

Rien ne se produisit, sa baguette restant obstinément hors de portée.

« Bon sang Remus... »

Désespérée, elle voyait des canines acérées apparaître et l'homme faisait claquer sa mâchoire de plus en plus près de sa gorge.

_ACCIO !_

Le tenant à l'écart autant qu'elle le pouvait, à la seule force de ses bras, la panique la submergeait alors que ses muscles à elle faiblissaient, l'élançant douloureusement.

Soudain, Lupin la relâcha et recula vivement jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Étonnée, elle n'attendit cependant pas plus longtemps et roula sur le côté, attrapant sa baguette.

Elle comprit pourquoi l'homme l'avait relâché, il commençait véritablement sa transformation, se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Pearl hésita une fraction de seconde, stupéfaite par la douleur de l'homme. Mais celui-ci se releva soudain et chargea. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle releva vivement sa baguette, la pointant sur le loup garou qui lui faisait face :

« STUPEFIX ! »

Avec un _Bang_ sonore, Remus fut projeté en arrière, mais ça ne suffit pas à l'immobiliser. A sa plus grande horreur, Pearl le vit charger avec plus de force, poussant un grondement de fureur.

« Remus ! »

Elle bondit sur le côté, roulant sur le sol pour éviter la mâchoire du loup garou furieux.

«_ STUPEFIX ! STUPEFIX ! »_

L'homme évita habilement les éclairs de lumières rouges qui ricochèrent sur les murs, fracassant les tableaux, s'écrasant sur la table, envoyant des débris de bois voleter un peu partout.

Pantelante, elle n'eut pas le temps de dresser sa baguette à temps avant que le loup garou ne s'écrase lourdement sur elle. L'arrière de son crâne frappa lourdement contre une étagère de la bibliothèque. Pendant un instant, elle ne vit plus rien, la pièce s'effaçant devant ses yeux. Elle avait à nouveau perdu sa baguette. Attrapant l'homme-loup par les épaules, elle tentant de le tenir éloigné de son visage, tandis que la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne lui martelait la tête, le sang battant à ses tempes.

Un bruit sourd lui parvint à l'autre bout de la pièce avant qu'un nouveau _Bang_ sonore ne retentisse et le poids du loup garou disparu.

Essoufflée, elle leva la tête à temps pour voir Sirius se transformer en chien et repousser le loup garou. La transformation de l'homme n'était pas achevée. Elle tenta de se relever, s'accrochant à la table brisée. Mais la pièce tangua dangereusement et elle se sentit tomber en avant. Quelque chose la rattrapa et la porta hors de la pièce, mettant un bras autour de son cou. Le menton ballotant sur sa poitrine, elle se laissa trainer jusqu'au canapé du salon, un liquide chaud coulant le long de sa nuque et dans son dos.

Elle sentit qu'on l'asseyait. Respirant profondément, les yeux clos, elle serra les dents, luttant contre la douleur.

« Vous m'entendez ? » demanda une voix blanche.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir Severus Snape devant elle, l'air... contrarié.

Elle acquécia faiblement.

Comment se faisait-il que l'homme soit là ? Ils s'étaient vus le matin même et n'avait pas précisé qu'il serait au QG à deux heures du matin. Surement plus maintenant. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait lutté contre Remus.

Elle entendit des marmonnements incompréhensibles et devina que Severus lançaient des sorts de diagnostics en chaine.

« Vous a-t-il mordue ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle s'était évertuée à ne pas se laisser déchiqueté par Remus depuis tout ce temps, qu'est ce qu'il croyait ?

« Je vais vous réparer la clavicule. Ce sera... douloureux. »

Le ton qu'il avait employé pour prononcé le nom ne présageait rien de bon. La voix de Severus lui paraissait étrangement lointaine.

« Avant, je vais refermer cette plaie avant que vous ne répandiez tout votre sang sur ce magnifique canapé. »

Elle sourit faiblement, mais n'eut pas la force de répliquer. Elle le laissa soigner sa commotion.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de marmonner ses sorts, il lui tendis une potion qu'il lui fit boire.

« C'est infect... » grimaça-t-elle.

« Et le pire vous attends. »

Elle entrouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour le voir toucher du bout de sa baguette sa clavicule.

« Ne bougez pas ».

Elle l'entendit marmonner une formule et la douleur la submergea. Elle sentit ses os se redresser avec un horrible craquement et se ressouder. Elle rouvrit les yeux sous le choc de la douleur et serra les dents pour ne pas crier, cessant même de respirer. Elle avait la sensation qu'un tas d'échardes étaient plantés directement dans ses os.

Sa vue se brouilla et sentit son corps glisser sur le côté, puis l'obscurité l'engloutit.

Severus acheva sa formule et le _Crrrack _qui en résulta le fit presque grimacer. Il observa Pearl avec incertitude, alors qu'elle paraissait plus surprise qu'autre chose. Le cri qu'il attendait ne vint pas, sans doute qu'elle était beaucoup trop groggy pour cela. Ses paupières se refermèrent et elle s'affaissa sur le côté. Soupirant, il la rattrapa et l'allongea complètement sur le canapé, puis s'installa sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

_Comment_ cette femme avait réussit à se mettre dans un tel pétrin ? Il avait quitté Lupin et Black pour un seul petit quart d'heure, et il revenait avec cette femme à moitié agonisante sur les bras.

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui. Il tourna à peine la tête vers Black qui approchait, et se planta devant le canapé ou Pearl était allongée.

« Puis-je te demander comment cela est arrivé ? » intervint Severus, le ton accusateur volontairement chargé dans le ton de sa voix.

Cet imbécile était censé rester avec Lupin. Qu'y avait -il de si urgent pour qu'il quitte son poste ?

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tu crois que je l'ai gentiment invitée à rejoindre Remus un soir de pleine lune ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, sentant déjà la colère monter alors qu'il s'adressait à cet idiot.

« Ce ne serait pas la première que tu ferais cette blague idiote à quelqu'un, je te rappelle. »

« Je t'en prie, on n'est plus des collégiens ! »

Severus se leva et toisa Black du regard, l'observant comme l'arrogant chien qu'il était.

« Alors explique-moi Black, comment se fait-il que cet incident se soit produit ? Où étais-tu pendant qu'elle se battait avec un loup garou en cours de transformation ? »

« J'étais à la cuisine... »

Severus ne put s'en empêchant, le coupant, il se moqua ouvertement :

« Bien sûr, remplir son estomac est plus important que surveiller un loup garou... »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » cria Black.

Ce dernier semblait aussi furieux que lui-même. Il le regarda au fond des yeux et Severus s'autorisa un peu d'Occlumencie. Il le vit discuter avec Maugrey dans la cheminée, à propos du plan terriblement simplet pour ramener son cher Potter...

« C'est Maugrey... »

« Et discuter avec Maugrey n'aurait donc pas pu attendre ? »

« Hé Snivellus, personne n'était censé rentrer dans la chambre de Remus ce soir, à moins que tu ne saches lire l'avenir, alors arrête donc de tout me remettre sur le dos ! Et si tu avais apporté la potion de Remus plus tôt, peut être qu'on en serait pas là non-plus ! »

Severus bouillonnait de fureur. Le loup-garou lui avait demander son aide un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait été bien trop gentil d'accepter. Étant donné qu'il avait dut s'absenter un instant à cause de sa marque qui l'avait brulée un instant, indiquant un message d'un cher collègue mangemort qu'il devait prendre immédiatement. Il risquait déjà assez sa peau tous les jours sans qu'il ait à s'occuper de leurs brebis galeuses. Il était venu tard, mais il était _venu_. _Avec_ la potion.

« Fais attention Black... Tu ferais mieux de ne pas... »

Sirius tira d'un coup sa baguette de la poche de son jean miteux et la pointa droit sur la poitrine de Severus tandis que lui-même répliquait à l'identique.

« Je _ferais mieux_ ? Sérieusement Snape, pour qui tu te prends ? Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire, hein ? De quoi tu te crois capable ? » cracha-t-il hargneusement, le fusillant du regard.

Snape ne put retenir une grimace de dégout alors qu'il dévisageait son adversaire. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, à Poudlard, la bande de Potter le poussant à bout à chaque instant, entrainant de nombreux moments comme celui-ci.. Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdaient pas si facilement songea-t-il.

« Calmez-vous un peu... Il y a une blessée qui aimerait se reposer_ dans le silence_, je vous signale. » intervint la voix de Pearl du canapé.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête sur le canapé où Pearl, consciente, les observait, toujours allongée, l'air fatiguée.

« Baissez vos baguettes » ordonna-t-elle sèchement. « Tous les deux. »

Severus lança un coup d'œil assassin à Black et attendit qu'il abaisse légèrement sa baguette avant d'envisager de faire de même. Lorsque la baguette de son adversaire disparu dans sa poche, il ne lâcha pas la sienne et s'approcha de la convalescente, entament le processus des sorts de diagnostic.

« Comment tu te sens Pearl ? » demanda Black.

« Crevée. » répondit-elle. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Et Remus ? »

Le silence dura quelques secondes de trop.

« Il s'est complètement transformé et il est calmé à présent. Il voudra sans doute te présenter un milliers d'excuses plus tard dans la matinée... »

_Rien que de plus juste,_ Songea Severus avec amertume.

« … il n'y peut pas grand chose, tu comprends... »

Et _bla bla bla_, bien sûr, il n'y pouvait rien, plaignez le pauvre petit loup-garou inoffensif qui avait faillit le dévorer durant sa propre cinquième année. Severus ne retint pas son rictus méprisant pendant que Black déblatérait sur l'innocence de son hybride d'ami.

Il se reconcentra sur ses diagnostics. Tout semblait être revenu à l'ordre. La clavicule aurait besoin d'un peu de potion poussos, et la commotion était soignée, le peu de reste de santé mentale qu'avait cette femme était sauvé.

« D'ailleurs, pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous vous êtes aventurés jusque dans la chambre du loup-garou ? »

Elle le regarda, courroucée, et entrevit un '' _Je ne suis pas suicidaire crétin_ '' dans ses pensées avant que son esprit se referme de façon automatique. Il avait remarqué qu'elle élevait inconsciemment un bouclier sous le coup de la colère, la contrariété, ou le stress, au vu de la catastrophe de dernière mission réalisée.

« J'ai entendu des bruits d'objets qui se brisaient et des cris qui provenaient de la chambre. Que vouliez vous que je fasse d'autre que de vérifier ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils. C'était impossible. Comment avait-elle put entendre quoique ce soit puisqu'il avait lançé les sortilèges '' _assurdiato_ '' en arrivant au Square Grimmauld.

« Tu es sûre Pearl ? » demanda Black en l'observant, l'air incertain. Il l'avait vu lancer les sortilèges devant ces yeux.

« Évidemment, sinon je ne serais dans cette état » répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

Elle se redressa et se mit en position assise, renversant la tête en arrière sur le haut du fauteuil, fermant les yeux. Severus n'était pas dupe. Elle devait souffrir sérieusement, mais semblait refuser l'admettre. Peu lui importait. Ce n'était pas son problème.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réveillé la moitié de la maison ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

Black lui répondit :

« En fait, c'est pour cela, ça me semblait bizarre. Severus avait lancer des sorts pour que la pièce soit insonore. N'est ce pas ? »

Severus acquécia, observant Pearl froncer les sourcils et réfléchir. Elle était aussi confuse qu'eux. Il capta qu'elle doutait de ses capacités. Affichant une moue dédaigneuse, Severus se leva.

« Je vais vous quitter, puisqu'il est évident que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. »

« Attendez un instant, puisque vous êtes là, il faut que je vous mette au courant de quelques petites choses... »

Pearl tenta de se relever doucement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le pas incertain, l'invitant clairement à la suivre. Sirius Black les regarda passer et gratifia Severus d'un regard haineux qu'il prit soin de le rendre avant d'entrer dans la cuisine où Pearl s'était déjà assise, le bras serré contre son abdomen afin d'éviter de faire bouger sa clavicule plus que nécessaire.

Elle semblait farfouiller ses poches, à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Pearl fronça les sourcils et fouilla la poche intérieure de sa veste sans plus de succès.

« Mince, j'ai du laisser ma baguette là haut... »

Le souvenir de la baguette qu'il avait ramassée le frappa et il sortit la mince baguette de bois qu'il lui tendis.

« Ah, merci. »

Elle fit apparaître un paquet de feuilles qu'elle lui tendis, puis d'un _accio _récupéra de la potion poussos qu'elle observa le nez froncé avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

« J'ai réussi à nous procurer des invitations pour cette réception, et à nous inscrire sur la liste. J'ai vérifié, les Morotier y seront. »

Severus observa les plans de la reception, qui aurait lieu dans une salle réservée spécialement pour ce genre d'occasions, à Londres, évidemment.

« Vous aurez le temps de vous remettre d'ici là » ironisa-t-il.

« Encore heureuse. Et vous, vous aurez le temps de trouver une tenue appropriée pour ce genre d'occasions. »

Severus leva un sourcil, surpris.

« Comment cela ? »

Elle roula des yeux avant de désigner sa robe d'un geste de la main.

« Votre garde robe. Il faudrait en changer. »

Incrédule, Severus se refusa à baisser les yeux sur ses vêtements et dévisagea Pearl.

« Ne me jetez pas un regard pareil, mais il vous faut une tenue de soirée pour une réception telle qu'ils l'organisent, vous ne pourrez tout simplement pas arriver dans vos vêtements habituels. »

Il n'avait pas de tenue de soirée. A part les robes de Mangemorts dont il répugnait à s'accoutrer et ses vêtements qui étaient tous plus ou moins semblables, il n'avait rien d'autre.

Pearl le regarda dans les yeux, soudain incrédule tandis qu'il réfléchissait, avant d'éclater de rire.

Il lui lança un regard noir et eut la satisfaction de voir que sa blessure récente ne lui permettait pas de rire sans provoquer une certaine douleur.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

« Vous n'avez pas de tenue de soirée ! » s 'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait dire ça ? » contra-t-il, refusant de l'admettre.

« Votre expression choquée à l'idée de l'existence d'un tel vêtement. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour cela, je viendrais avec vous, car je crains que vos choix ne se limitent à une tenue des plus sobres. La réception dont je vous parle inclut des gens qui y viennent pour se faire _remarquer_. »

Severus se sentit pâlir. Qu'est ce que cette bonne femme voulait ? Sa mort ?

« Hors de question » cingla-t-il froidement.

Hors de question de la laisser ruiner sa réputation et changer ses habitudes pour une ridicule réception. L'idée même de choisir des vêtements pour se faire remarquer lui était insupportable. Il voyait déjà la jeune femme lui sortir une robe dorée à paillettes. Et l'idée d'aller faire les magasins avec cette femme qui avait manifestement l'air d'être atteinte était risible.

« Comme si vous aviez le choix » répondit-elle, un air calculateur sur le visage qui lui faisait craindre le pire.

« Vous vous faites des illusions si vous pensez m'obliger à acheter quoique ce soit qui ne me plaise pas. »

« Vraiment ? C'est amusant mais j'ai l'impression que celui qui se fait des illusions, c'est vous. »

Severus se laissait embarquer par ces échanges de menaces légères, ironiques, et teintées d'humour. Pas qu'elle lui déplaisait loin de là. Il avait l'impression de revenir loin en arrière, lorsqu'il était enfant, et qu'il n'avait d'autre soucis à se préoccuper que les disputes de ses parents. Il se sentait redevenir léger comme... comme... Le souvenir le frappa de plein fouet, si vieux, si loin, qu'il pensait l'avoir presque oublié. Comme avec Lily, qui le taquinait, il y a si longtemps, dans le parc du village. Ou encore à Poudlard...

« Severus ? »

L'appel le fit revenir à la réalité, dans la cuisine, et à sa conversation avec la jeune femme.

« Je vais devoir y aller, si nous en avons terminé. En tout cas, ce n'est pas avec un bras en moins que vous m'obligerez à venir essayer des robes que vous choisirez. »

Pearl secoua la tête, souriant.

« Je vous dit à bientôt dans ce cas. »

Il acquécia avant de se retourner et emprunter le long couloir sinistre en direction de la sortie quand Black l'interpella.

« Hé Snape ! »

Severus stoppa net et se tourna vers Black méfiant.

« On a pas finit notre petite conversation de tout à l'heure... »

Severus leva un sourcil. Leur conversation, comme il l'appelait, était vouée à l'échec dès le moment où elle avait été engagé. Ils savaient très bien l'un et l'autre qu'aucun d'eux n'admettrai avoir tords, sachant que lui même avait raison et Black, clairement tords.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Black ? »

Les yeux de l'homme semblaient briller d'une folie qu'il n'avait que trop vue pendant des années lorsqu'il prévoyait un mauvais coup.

« Tu sais très bien que tu as trainé exprès avant d'apporter la potion de Remus, et qu 'à cause de ça, tu as faillis mettre en danger toutes les personnes présentes dans cette maison ! »

Severus ne bougea pas, et répondit par un regard froid.

« Au moins, tu as trouvé une occupation Black. Quand je fais l'effort de venir alors que je suis censé espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres... »

« Ferme-là ! Gardes tes remarques pour toi, surtout que tu es mal placé pour me juger... »

« Étonnant venant d'un homme planqué dans cette maison 24h/24, n'est ce pas ? Surtout qu'il ne peut même pas aller chercher son _cher_ filleul, au vu du risque que tu pourrais encourir pour ta propre peau... »

Severus eut à peine le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste pour lever sa baguette qu'il tenait fermement depuis le début de leur altercation.

Le poing de Black jaillit brusquement et s'abattit avec violence contre sa tempe gauche, avant que sa tête rencontre brutalement le mur d'en face. L'obscurité l'engloutit alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol.

Pearl entendit un craquement sourd avant que de sentir le sol vibrer sous ses pieds. Elle se leva d'un coup et accourut dans le couloir pour voir Sirius debout au dessus d'une silhouette effondrée sur le sol.

« Sirius qu'est ce que... »

Elle se tut bouche bée devant la scène qui s'étalait devant ses yeux maintenant qu'elle était assez proche.

Severus était allongé sur le sol, du sang coulant de sang front, inconscient. Sirius grimaçait en se tenant le poing, observant la silhouette de son ennemi avec dégout.

« Ce crétin a la tête sacrément dure... »

« Qu'est ce que t'as fait ! » s'exclama Pearl en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Je lui ait donné une leçon... Un coup de poing chargé de magie, je n'avais encore jamais essayé. Malgré que ce soit douloureux, c'est assez efficace. »

Pearl esquissa un geste pour s'approcher de Severus mais celui-ci sembla reprendre connaissance. Il battit des paupières et se redressa, observant l'environnement autour de lui.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, et le saisit par l'épaule.

« Hé, vous allez bien ? Severus ? »

« Lâchez-moi. » gronda-t-il avant de se relaver d'un coup, se retenant au mur pour éviter un vertige, il tira franchement sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Sirius, furieux.

Cernant aussitôt que la situation n'allait pas tarder à devenir une tuerie, elle brandit la sienne et pose une main sur la poitrine de chacun des deux hommes, s'interposant entre eux.

« Bon ça suffit. »

Severus semblait encore un peu sonné, sa main gauche appuyée contre le mur, lui servant pour éviter de tomber.

« Écartez-vous et laissez moi régler son compte à Black. » dit-il froidement, ses yeux exprimant une haine profonde contre Sirius.

« Oui, sors de là et laisse moi te montrer à quel point Snivellus est ridicule. » renchérit Sirius, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

« Stop ! » leur intima-t-elle, luttant pour éviter que la baguette de Severus ne passe sous son bras, mourant surement d'envie de lancer un sortilège bien sentit.

« Sirius, va-t-en d'ici. Monte voir Remus, va t'occuper ailleurs. Allez ! »

Se tournant vers Severus, elle continua :

« Quand à vous Severus, vous quittez la maison aussi. Je pense que vous vous êtes assez côtoyé pour la soirée, on doit être au-delà de la limite autorisée pour vous deux. »

Mais aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient vouloir lâcher l'affaire, et cela commençait sérieusement à la taper sur les nerfs.

« Fichez le camp de ce couloir tous les deux ! » cria-t-elle, réveillant par la même occasion le portrait de la mère de Sirius qui entreprit de leur déchirer les tympans.

« Des traitres à leurs sangs, réunis dans ma noble demeure ! Comment osez vous, immondes traitres ! Et ces chiens galeux de sang mêlés, qu'est ce qui leur donne le droit... »

« TAIS-TOI ! » hurla Sirius en se retournant finalement pour mettre un terme aux hurlements de Mrs Black.

Pearl réagit immédiatement, voyant que l'occasion était trop belle pour Severus, elle se campa droit devant lui, et tout en le menaçant de sa baguette, le défia du regard :

« Sa suffit Severus. Je comprends bien que tu veuilles lui renvoyer la balle, mais là, ça suffit, il y a eu assez de problèmes ce soir. Inutile d'en créer d'avantage. »

« Oui, vous le défendez n'est ce pas ? » cracha-t-il avec amertume.

« Pour le moment, je vous défend l'un de l'autre, je ne tiens pas à passer le reste de la nuit à ramasser vos morceaux après que vous vous soyez entre-tués. Je suis fatiguée, j'en ai marre, j'aimerai aller me coucher et pour le moment vous me tapez tous sur les nerfs. Ce qui risquerai de se retourner sur vous deux. Non Sirius ! »

Sirius avai refermé les rideaux et avait tenté de l'écarter brutalement de son chemin. Furieuse Pearl pointa sa baguette tour à tour sur Sirius et Severus, les désarment en un éclair. Tenant deux baguettes dans sa main droite qu'elle pointait sur Sirius, et l'autre sur Severus, elle tenant de maitriser sa colère.

« Maintenant écoutez moi bien. J'en ai ras le bol de vous deux, alors soit vous tournez les talons tout de suite, soit je vous jure que je vous baillone pour le reste de la nuit au milieu de se couloir, et que les prochains membres de l'Ordre pourront vous admirer en entrant ! »

Merlin soit loué, l'idée ne parut pas les enchanter et Sirius disparut dans la cuisine à grands pas furieux. Quand il eut claqué la porte, Pearl rendit sa baguette à Severus qui partit sans commenter.

Soupirant, Pearl entra dans la cuisine pour y trouver Sirus se servir un verre d'hydromel. Elle posa sa baguette sur la table et monta les marches de l'escalier, songeant à son lit et à la journée de folie qui s'était déroulée.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, ok , je me suis faites attendre mais il est là ! Désolée à ma reviewveuse, petit chapitre spécial avec suspens de fin ;) Enjoy ! ^^

Lorsque Pearl dévala les escaliers le lendemain matin, elle s'arrêta un instant sur le pallier de la chambre de Remus et fixa la porte quelques secondes avant de continuer son chemin vers la cuisine. Il était très tôt et elle avait à peine fermé l'oeil cette nuit, en partie du à sa douleur à l'épaule et la migraine avec laquelle elle venait de se réveiller. Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre. Six heures. Franchissant la porte de la cuisine elle fut surprise d'y trouver du monde. Un moment de silence gêné s'installa tandis qu'elle dévisageait Sirius et Remus attablés.

Sirius semblait tenter de faire avaler un potion à Remus qui n'avait pas bonne mine du tout. L'homme avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, qui eux-même étaient injectés de sang. La mine de l'homme semblait déconfite, et son air pâle et fatigué était alarmant. Il grimaça au seul mouvement de se tourner vers elle, et elle songea au temps que Sirius avait du mettre pour le descendre ici.

« Bonjour, Remus. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Après l'attaque d'hier soir, elle se disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas énerver un loup-garou.

« Bien. » marmonna-t-il.

Pearl leva les yeux au ciel, lachant un « Evidemment » avant de passer devant Sirius sans un mot et de se servir un café. Elle découpa des tranches de pains et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette de la marmelade sur la table.

Pearl en voulait à Sirius. Terriblement. Parce que ce crétin c'était comporté en imbécile la nuit dernière, frappant l'espion pour elle ne savait quelles raisons. Déjà que l'homme était à prendre avec des pincettes, Sirius l'avait poussé à les menacer tous les deux, mais elle se demandait si pointer sa baguette sur son équipier en le menaçant n'allait pas être sans conséquences désagréables lors des missions. Quel imbécile...

Elle tartina rageusement son pain avant de mordre dedans. Elle capta le regard insistant de Remus et se tourna complètement vers lui. L'inquiétude et la culpabilité se peignait sur visage épuisé de l'homme.

« Ecoutez Pearl... je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir. Je … je ne me souviens pas exactement ce que je... »

Pearl fut surprise par ces excuses. L'homme avait surement mal interprété contre qui allait sa colère muette.

« Arrêtez tout de suite Remus. Pas la peine de me faire un discours d'excuses, je sais très bien que vous n'y pouvez rien ! Je saurais dorénavant que je devrais frapper avant d'entrer. » plaisanta-t-elle en souriant.

Mais Remus ne semblait pas se détendre.

« Je tenais quand même à... »

« Ca suffit. Je refuse vos excuses parcequ'elles n'ont pas lieu d'être, je suis indemne. Par contre vous, vous n'êtes pas en forme. Soignez vous et détendez vous par rapport à hier soir. »

Bon, elle avait mentit. A moitié, elle était en un seul morceau, et les douleurs restantes disparaitront d'ici peu.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et avala un gorgée de café. Sirius lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de se retourner pour s'occuper des potions de Remus. Grand bien lui fasse.

Elle termina rapidement son déjeuner et sortit sur le perron du 12 square grimmauld. Elle décida de marcher un peu au lieu de transplaner immédiatement vers le Ministère, elle avait largement le temps pour cela vu l'heure. Pearl emprunta les rues moldues, et finit par s'arrêter devant un vieux café moldu avec terrasse à laquelle elle s'installa à une table. Elle était seule ce matin, et le propriétaire ne semblait pas l'avoir encore remarquée.

Elle étala sur la petite table le numéro de la gazette du sorcier qu'elle avait pris dans le salon en sortant et son regard tomba sur la publicité pour les robes de sorciers chez Mme Guipure. Avec un sourire, elle observa plus en détail l'annonce qui montrait des robes de soirées, dont l'une était particulièrement flachie. Voir Severus Snape avec ça tenait de l'impossible, mais elle s'imagnia le sorcier porter une telle chose, avec les accessoires à dentelles fournis avec.

« Je vous sert quelquechose ? »

Pearl releva la tête, détachant son regard du journal.

« Heu oui merci... Un café ? » L'homme acquécia désagréablement et retourna à l'interieur.

Le café, c'était la seule boisson moldue qu'elle connaissait et appréciait. Elle avait du se débrouiller pour se procurer de l'argent moldu pour en acheter et en introduire au QG. Elle fouilla dans son sac et y trouva un billet moldu. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment utiliser cet argent. Elle laisserait la monnaie à l'homme, peu lui importait.

Elle retourna à son journal et porta plus d'attention aux titres des journaux, qui étaient désespéremment identiques ces derniers temps, avec l'idiot qui servait de Ministre aux sorciers.

_UNE NOUVELLE PISTE SUR BLACK_

Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil rapide à l'article qui disait que cet imbécile se trouvait en Polynésie, grâce aux recherches actives de Kingsley, elle ouvrit le journal et se plongea à l'intérieur des articles, seulement interrompue par le moldu du bar qui lui déposa son café sur la table.

Après n'avoir trouvé absolument aucun indice qui indiquerait que Voldemort kidnappait des gens, les tuait, ou les torturait elle rangea le dépliant dans sa poche et termina son café en observant le va-et-viens des moldus matinaux qui se rendaient au travail. Elle aimait bien observer les gens, tous différents les uns des autres. C'était une activité qu'elle adorait. Les observer passer, avec leurs expressions, leurs vêtements, en train de parler au téléphone, à leur collègue, ou à eux même. C'était divertissant et apaisant. Observer le monde vivre. Peu importe qu'ils soient moldus, sorciers, ou géants. Ils étaient. Et ça suffisait largement.

Avec un soupir, Pearl se leva et laissa son billet sous la tasse de café avant de s'éloigner dans une ruelle pour transplaner. Elle s'arrêta néenmoins avec la sensation désagréable d'être observée. Jetant un regard aux alentours, personne ne semblait pourtant la regarder. Haussant les épaules, elle transplana.

Elle se pressa vers l'ascenseur bondé en cette matinée et sortit au niveau 2 avec difficultés. S'avançant à grandes enjambées, elle se dirigea vers le bureau des Aurors, et ne s'arrêta pas pour dire bonjour au Ministre et à son stupide chapeau qui conversait déjà avec Malefoy.

Elle daigna saluer le chef du bureau des Aurors, ce Scrimgeour qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement. Ce gars était un homme d'action mais elle n'aimait pas du tout sa manière d'agir. Il aimait l'aspect solide et inébranlable du Ministère, mais le problème était là, il était prêt à tout pour la garder et envoyait Kingsley et Tonks à la poursuite de gars innocents censés cacher Sirius Black. Et il ne faisait rien devant la déclaration de Harry Potter. Très noble, pour un homme de la trempe de Scrimgeour qui a pourtant déjà combattu les Mages Noirs.

Bref, il avait des qualités qu'il utilisait mal, et elle le détestait pour ça.

« Bonjour Rufus. »

« Bonjour Pearleen. Vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui. » répliqua-t-il sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

Pearl ne répondit pas et traversa les box pour atteindre son minuscule bureau. C'était loin d'être le grand luxe, elle venait d'arriver, et n'était même pas anglaise. Elle attrapa le premier avion en papier qui lui tomba sous la main et s'assit en soupirant.

I s'agissait d'une demande sans intérêt précisant qu'il ne fallait pas laisser ses objets magiques modifiés n'importe où et de bien vouloir les rapporter au service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu. Elle le jeta à la corbeille et se saisit d'un nouveau papier. Un parchemin parfaitement roulé et scellé était posé devant son encrier. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et fronça les sourcils devant le nom de l'expediteur.

_Chère Mademoiselle Cade,_

_Etant informé de votre récente arrivée au sein de notre Ministère de la Magie, je me vois stupéfait des conditions dans lesquelles une personne de votre lignée a été acceuillie. _

_En effet, sachez que la Maison Malefoy serait ravie de remedier à votre statut au sein du Ministère, et se serait un grand honneur d'aider une personne issue d'une branche de Sangs Purs tel que le votre. _

_Aussi sachez que je prends l'initiative dès aujourd'hui d'un aménagement pour vous dans un _véritable_ bureau et non dans un placard à balais, ce qui est une véritable insulte à la Maison des Cade de vous avoir laisser croupir dans un endroit tel que celui ou vous vous trouvez actuellement._

_Le ministre en sera informé dans la matinée, et vous serez réinstallé dans les plus brefs délais._

_S' il se trouve que vous souhaitiez quoique ce soit d'autre, ce sera un honneur pour la Maison Malefoy d'utiliser son influence personelle au sein du Ministère à votre profit._

_Mes très sincères salutations,_

_Lucius Malefoy. _

Dégoutée, Pearl poussa le parchemin aussi loin que possible d'elle et le relut une nouvelle fois, esperant que la distance physique atténuerait l'infamie des propos de cet homme. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle jeta directement le parchemin dans la corbeille songea que le premier avion en papier était bien plus intéressant que cette horrible lettre. ''_je prends l'initiative dès aujourd'hui d'un aménagement pour vous dans un _véritable_ bureau ''…_Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui là ? Elle n'avait rien demander, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester discrète au sein du Ministère, elle ne voulait pas un bureau de ministre, son _placard à balais_ comme il l'appelait, lui convenait très bien, pour ce qu'elle y faisait.

''_ une personne issue d'une branche de Sangs Purs telle que le votre. ''_ Les lignes raisonnaient dans sa tête comme s'il les avaient énoncées à haute voix. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Sangs Purs... Quelle connerie. Elle haïssait qu'on lui rappelle la famille d'où elle venait. C'était pour cela qu'elle détestait autant le square Grimmaurd et n'appréciait pas tant Sirius. Ils étaient pareils, issus d'une famille soit disant _noble_ et on les obligeait à suivre un chemin dont ils ne voulaient pas. Ils s'étaient tous deux dressés contre ça. Et pourtant ils devaient revenir vers le passé, cette maison pour Sirius... Et pour elle...

« Tiens Cade. »

Pearl releva la tête du bureau qu'elle fixait et jeta un oeil à ce que lui tendait Scrimgeour. Elle pris le parchemin qu'il lui tendait en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau.

« Pour ton ré-aménagement au soin des Malefoy. » précisa-t-il, un ton d'ironie dans la voix.

Elle jeta directement le papier à la corbeille sans l'ouvrir et passa furieusement devant Scrimgeour en le bousculant au passage. Avançant à grands pas à travers le couloir, elle tambourina à la porte _Conseil d'administration de Poudlard_ avant d'entrer et se diriger directement vers la porte du bureau de malefoy.

« Entrez » répondit l'horrible voix trainante.

Elle avait déjà ouvert la porte et s'avançait directement vers lui.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquez ce qui vous prends ? » aboya-t-elle.

Les yeux gris de Lucius Malefoy la toisèrent avec méfiance tandis qu'il resserait l'étrainte autour de sa canne ridicule.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parlez, Mademoiselle Cade. »

« Et bien je vais entreprendre de vous éclairer », dit-elle en croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Ce soit-disant ré-amanégement. Je ne vous ai absolument pas sonné que je sache, et _j'ai bien peur_ de vous demander de rester à _l'écart._ J'espère avoir été bien claire ? »

Lucius se leva lentement tout en s'appuyant sur son baton. C'était ridicule. Il n'était même pas infirme, pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ? Il espérait la frapper avec en cas de danger ?

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais cela saute aux yeux qu'une personne telle que vous mérite bien mieux, c'est évident. »

La flatterie eut le don d'énerver Pearl, contrairement à l'effet escompter par Malefoy.

« Telle que moi ? _Telle que moi ?_ Je ne sait pas ce que vous vous imaginez, mais il semble que vous n'ayez rien compris du tout. Premièrement, personne ne fait de choix pour moi. Personne. »

« J'ai simplement voulu anticiper votre choix chère Miss Cade... Vous comprenez qu'entre personne de nos lignées, il est important de collaborer et de se soutenir. »

Pearl fronça les sourcils.

« De _notre_ lignée ? Vous délirez ou quoi ? »

« Bien sûr les Cade sont une lignée de Sang Purs légèrement plus supérieure à la notre mais je suis certain que nous pouvons... »

Pearl secoua la tête et fit un pas en arrière, dégoutée, observant Malefoy comme s'il sagissait d'une vulgaire saleté sur sa chaussure.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Je me fiche complètement, des statuts de sangs, de lignée ou quoi que ce soit... Je m'en fiche et je ne veux surtout pas entendre parler de ces idioties. »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux tandis que Malefoy la toisait avec une expression choquée.

« Vous... vous en fichez ? Vous êtes comme ce fou amoureux de moldus. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous reniez votre famille, et par cela même, vos ancêtres ? »

Pearl renvoya son regard foudroyant à Malefoy et releva le menton.

« Exactement. Vous avez tout compris. J'aime les moldus, les nés-Moldus, les sorciers quels que soit leur statut sanguin. »

Le regard froid de Malefoy la scanna des pieds à la tête.

« Qui aurait put croire cela ? Une Cade... traitre à son sang. »

Pearl lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Et fière de l'être. Maintenant, tenez-vous à distance et n'interférez pas dans ce qui ne vous regarde pas. »

Elle s'appreta à tourner les talons mais son instinct lui disait que tourner le dos à un Mangemort était complètement suicidaire. Surtout qu'il se crispait des deux mains sur son stupide baton. Ce n'était pas normal... Etait-ce sa baguette ? Bien trop grand. Mais alors... A l'intérieur ?

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et Kingsley entra, la mine soucieuse.

« Pardon. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais Rufus te demande, Pearl. »

Elle acquécia et sans un regard pour Malefoy, passa devant Kingsley. Celui-ci s'enagea à sa suite et marcha à ses côtés.

« Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que rester avec seule avec Malefoy soit très prudent... »

Pearl soupira et secoua la tête.

« Ouais, je sais... Mais j'ai du éclaircir certaines choses avec ce crétin. Il se mèlait d'un peu trop près de mes affaires. »

Kingsley esquissa un léger sourire.

« Je me suis demandée si tu n'allais pas déclancher une nouvelle bagarre au sein même du Ministère, j'ai eu vent des petits incidents de la veille... »

« Je vois que je me fais une superbe réputation » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kingsley rit doucement et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Essaie quand même de garder ton calme ici. Dumbledore m'a demandé de te refrenner un peu, même si je lui ai fait remarqué que je ne peux pas toujours être sur ton dos. »

Pearl leva les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore qui s'inquiétait du grabuge qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle n'était pas bête au point de se battre en duel avec le premier mangemort venu au sein du ministère... Sauf si lui même avait l'intention claire de l'attaquer.

« Bref, Rufus t'attends, le travail t'attends. »

Elle le remercia et se hata dans le bureau du directeur des aurors.

Une petite foule y était déjà massée, comportant Arthur Weasley et un autre homme du service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu 'à lui et écouta ce que disait Scrimgeour.

« … pensent pouvoir ce fondre avec les moldus. Par contre, ils sont connus des services du Ministère, donc c'est aussi pour ça que je vous envoie une équipe d'Aurors en plus des Oubliators. Il y aura donc Cade, Tonks en Aurors, Bondupois et Edkins en Oubliators. Ca vous va Weasley, Perkins ? »

« Merci Rufus, c'est très bien » acquécia Mr Weasley.

« Hé bien allez-y. »

Pearl retint un soupir exaspéré. Si on mettait des Aurors et des Oubliators sur une sortie du service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, c'est que cela ne serait pas une promenade de santé.

Elle se tourna vers Arthur.

« Ou est ce qu'on va ? »

« A Telford. On va utiliser un portoloin. » Il montra du doigt une vieille brosse à dents.

« Super ! » s 'exclama amèrement une voix derrière eux.

Tonks, la fille maladroite aux cheveux roses n'avait pas l'air ravie le moins du monde.

« J'espère qu'on tombera pas encore sur ce truc des toilettes regurgitantes... C'est vraiment dégoutant. »

Pearl grimaça en imaginant le carnage dont leur avait parlé Arthur sur ces toilettes moldues. Elle fit le voeux de toutes ses forces de ne pas avoir à intervenir sur un truc pareil.

« Allez, on y va, vous êtes prêt ? »

Pearl s'empressa de mettre un doit sur le manche de la brosse.

« A trois ! Un... Deux... Trois ! »

Pearl ressentit une secousse au niveau du nombril et rouvrit les yeux sur un quartier moldu simple. Les maisons s'alignaient et le soleil d'été lui tapait sur la nuque malgré l'heure matinale. Arthur et Perkins avancèrent vers l'une d'elles d'un pas décider et s'arrêtèrent devant une petit portail. Les oubliators s'éloignèrent vers les maisons moldues tandis que Tonks la pressait de rejoindre Arthur.

La maison semblait parfaitement normale. Une des maisons typiques d'une banlieue moldue, très carrée, très pointue, une pelouse bien tondue et des petites décorations immobiles en plein milieu. Tout ce qui était très moldu en somme. Difficile d'imaginer un couple de sorciers vivant ici. Une palissade en bois délimitait la propriété.

Mr Weasley poussa la palissade et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison avec Perkins, Tonks et Pearl sur leurs talons.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite sorcière blonde un peu agée qui les écouta expliquer qu'ils se faisaient remarquer, qu'il y avait risque potentiel de menacer la code du secret magique, qu'ils allait leur explquer ce qui n'allait pas, et enfin qu'une équipe d'oubliator s'occupait déjà de nettoyer les dégats.

Comme personne n'était sur le point de se battre et que la sorcière se montrait coopérative, Pearl s'éloigna un peu dans le jardin en soupirant. Elle et Tonks avaient été envoyés ici en tant qu'escorte, mais apparemment elles étaient inutiles.

Elle observa le jardin à la recherche de ce qui pouvait trahir le code du secret magique, mais franchement, tout avait l'air normal ici. Des nains de jardins observaient d'un oeil méfiant l'attroupement dans la propriété de leur maitre, et baillaient paresseusement à l'ombre d'un petit chêne.

Pearl s'appuya distraitement sur la palissade et observa les allées et venues des oubliators entre les différentes maisons.

« Hé ! _Hé toi_ ! Bouge de là tu m'écrase ! »

Pearl sursauta d'un bond et s'éloigna aussitôt de la pallissade en dégainant sa baguette. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle tandis qu'elle cherchait la source des cris.

« Qu'est ce que... »

« Pour qui tu te prends ? Je ne suis pas une chaise alors va poser ton énorme postérieur ailleurs ! »

Interloquée, Pearl cligna des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'une palissade lui parlait, mais qui en plus osait _l'insulter_.

« Tiens, il faudra prévenir Arthur pour ce truc » lui parvint la voix de Tonks dans son dos. « C'est déjà plus abordable que les toilettes régurgitantes. »

« Je ne suis pas un _truc_, pour votre gourverne ! » commenta la palissade.

« Non mais sérieusement... » grommela Pearl en jetant un regard noir aux moceaux de bois, « faut vraiment être timbré pour ensorceler un bout de bois pour qu'il parle au milieu de moldus ».

« Ce n'est pas le seul truc qui cloche non plus ici. Regarde ça. »

Tonks pointa le doigt vers les nains de jardin. Ils n'avaient pas bougés depuis tout à l'heure et Pearl ne voyait pas où était le problème. L'un d'eux se tourna vers elles d'un air offensé ouis il se mit à converser à voix basse avec les quatre autres.

« Heu... Qu'est ce qu'ils ont d'anormals ceux là ? »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspérée.

« Les nains de jardin ne _bougent pas_ chez les moldus. Ils sont censés décorer, mais rester immobiles. C'est comme si ta baguette se mettait à danser. C'est normalement impossible pour les moldus un truc pareil. »

« Ah bon ? »

Pearl n'en revenait pas. Dans sa famille, ils avaient des objets animés, et rien n'était plus normal et censé que ça. Elle se rendait compte à quel point leur deux mondes étaient différents. N'empêche, vivre comme un moldu semblait vraiment ennuyeux. Tout était terriblement immobile.

Après trois heures passées à raisonner les propriétaires sur leur palissade et leurs nains de jardins qui, entre temps, c'étaient mis à se bagarrer furieusement, propageant des éclats d'eux mêmes un peu partout, ils purent enfin partir de cet endroit. Pearl avait été contrainte de faire exploser un des nains d'un _r__educto_, et d'en détruire un autre d'un coup de pied qui lui avait déchirer son jean et laisser une jolie entaille dans le tibia.

Tonks avait une estafilade sur la joue après que la barrière aie commencé à s'auto détruire pour empêcher les sorciers d'annuler le sortilège qui l'animait.

Arthur et Perkins avaient manqués de se faire étrangler par une tentacula vénéneuse cachée à l'arrière de la maison, ils s'en étaient sortis seulement parcequ'elle et Tonks y avaient mis le feu.

Mécontents, les propriétaires avaient pourtant tenus leur langue. Encore heureux, car Pearl était prête à les étriper vivants s'ils osaient n'émettre qu'un seul commentaire déplacé. Arthur et Perkins s'étaient défoulées en leur colant un avertissement mérité, à la prochaine infraction, direction le Ministère.

Pearl s'écroula sur la chaise grinçante de son bureau et observa d'un air maussade les rapports demandés par Scrimgeour. Pour le moment elle, n'avait pas la tête à remplir ses dossiers.

Kinglsey frappa à son box.

« Tu as recu le message de Dumbledore ? » lui chuchota-t-il rapidemment.

Pearl était surprise de la soudaine inquiétude de cet homme d'ordinaire si calme.

« Non, je viens d'arriver... »

« Une équipe va chercher Mr Potter ce soir chez lui, vu que l'audience est dans six jours. Et il y a une réunion au QG ce soir aussi. »

« Je suis dans l'équipe qui va le chercher ? »

« Non, pas ce soir. Il faut que tu sois à la réunion, Dumbledore veut savoir où vous en êtes avec Severus. »

« Ca marche. J'y serais. »

Il acquécia d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna discretement.

Pearl ferma les yeux un instant. Heureusement qu'elle n'allait pas chercher Potter avec les autres, Maugrey allait surement mener l'expedition et leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs avec la peur d'être attaqué. Un peu de repos n'était pas trop mal.

Elle se leva et sortit du Ministère pour aller manger un morceau à Londres. A cette heure-ci les rues étaient grouillantes de monde. Elle se mit en marche vers le Chaudron Baveur, coincé entre une librairie moldue et un disquaire. A cette heure-ci évidemment, l'auberge était plein à craquer. Elle se fraya un chemin jusque à une place seule à une table avec soulagement. Il était midi passé et trouver une place pour manger tranquille ici était réellement compliqué.

Après avoir commandé un plat de saucisses frites, elle patienta en observant distraitement la foule, sa bièraubeurre à la main. Les sorciers se racontaient des anecdotes entre eux, plus loin de grands éclats de rires se faisaient entendre. Elle leva la tête vers les vieilles poutres de l'auberge avant que la sensation dérangeante d'être observée ne l'aissaille.

Elle posa les yeux sur chaque groupe de sorciers et sorcières, les détaillants attentivements. Aucuns ne semblaient lui porter une attention particulière. Elle était dos à un mur et n'avait donc rien à craindre de ce côté là, mais la sensation persistait. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée de l'auberge, et fixa la porte en bois fermée. Il n'y avait rien. Ou plutôt elle ne voyait rien qui puisse justifier son inquiétude.

Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et la tint en main, contre sa cuisse. Et fit mine de s'interresser à la bouteille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à vingt, puis redressa brusquement la tête devant elle lorsque la chaise vide de la table d'en face grinça inexplicablement en se déplaçant lentement. Elle arrêta net de bouger quand son regard tomba sur le vide au-dessus d'elle.

« Ne vous cachez pas, venez donc vous asseoir, qui que vous soyez » dit-elle à voix haute, fixant le vide en face d'elle.

Elle se crispa sur sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort de sous la table où à se jeter sur le côté en cas de problèmes.

« Toujours aussi perspicace Pearl ? Très impressionant, j'admire tes progrès. » lui répondit une voix rieuse tandis que la chaise en face d'elle grinça en se déplaçant vers l'arrière.

Sous le choc, Pearl écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Cette voix... C'était impossible ! Impossible !

« Qu'est ce que... »

Alors que le charme de désillusion disparaissait peu à peu, faisant apparaître un homme du même âge qu'elle, son visage familier la paralysa sur place de surprise.

« Toi ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Oui, moi, en chair et en os. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu n'es pas contente de retrouver ton cher frère ? »

Pearl crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler.

« Tu... Tu es... Tu es censé être mort ! »

Evan haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et s'assit plus confortablement dans sa chaise.

« Eh bien, je ne le suis pas, comme tu peux le voir. »

Le choc passé de ses retouvailles inattendue, Pearl sentit un sentiment de colère irréprésible l'envahir.

« C'est ton maitre qui va être content » cracha-t-elle. « Il a regagné le mangemort qui était censé avoir été tué il y a des années par un Auror. Quel honneur n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh arrête un peu. De toute façon je suis pas là pour discuter de ça, il y a un truc plus urgent qu'il faut que je te dise. »

Pearl se leva furieusement.

« Je m'en fiche de ce que tu as à me dire, va te faire voir Evan. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons dans le but de sortir, mais il la rattrapa par le coude.

« Attends, Pearl, c'est important. »

« Lâche-moi ! Depuis que tu as rejoins les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne t'ai plus jamais revu, même de ton vivant. Et aujourd'hui tu reviens de je ne sais où pour me parler ? Sérieusement, Evan, fous moi la paix. »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je m'excuse alors. Mais tu dois écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Je ne me suis pas fais passé pour mort pour prendre des vacances figures-toi. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Evan, pris une pronfonde inspiration et jeta un oeil autour de lui, légèrment nerveux.

« Tu veux bien la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle leva un sourcil, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à une question pareillement inutile.

« Tu as déjà entendu parlé des horcruxes ? » chuchota-t-il en la fixant gravement.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici la suite, qui a vraiment tardé, mais c'était les fêtes de fin d'années ^^ Alors voici le 1er chapitre de l'année 2012 en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Merci de vos reviews, et bienvenue aux nouveaux reviewvers-euses de mon histoire ^^ Bonne année 2012, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon, le mien ayant un peu inspiré quelques détails supplémentaires pour ce chapitre qui est bien plus long que d'habitude !

* * *

><p>« Les quoi ? ».<p>

Décidément, elle se demandait franchement quel était son problème. Il surgissait là, au beau milieu d'un pub, à la vue de tous, alors qu'il était censé être mort, et tout ça pour se payer sa tête. Quel cinglé.

Elle tourna les talons, le laissant se lancer dans des explications avec l'air d'un homme qui avait trouvé comment faire disparaître la famine dans le monde.

Elle sortit dans la rue moldue avec l'intention de se fondre dans la foule mais Evan l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le bras.

« Ecoute moi ! » la supplia-t-il. « Je te raconte pas n'importe quoi ! C'est Regulus qui a découvert ça en premier... »

Pearl se retourna vers lui, furieuse.

« Je m'en fiche de tes histoires stupides, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas à quoi pourraient bien me servir ces arcroux ou je ne sais quoi... »

« H-o-r-c-r-u-x-e-s. Et ce n'est pas stupide ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Avec ça, on peut _éliminer_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Pearl qui s'apprétait à répliquer cligna des yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?

« Mais de quoi tu me... »

Evan s'agita et après avoir regardé par dessus son épaule il chuchota précipitamment :

« Il les a créés. Il tue des gens, et ainsi, il divise son âme en plusieurs parties qu'il dissimule dans des objets. Regulus pensait qu'il avait réussi à en créer deux, voir trois maximum. Mais depuis le temps, je suis convaincu qu'il y en a plus. »

Pearl haussa les sourcils, réfléchissant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, pas après tout ce temps où il avait quitté la maison pour rejoindre super Voldemort.

« Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? ».

Evan eut un sourire sans joie :

« Eh bien, premièrement, on me croit mort. Ensuite, il est évident qu'aucun mangemort ne voudra m'aider, n'est ce pas ? Et enfin tu es le seul membre vivant de la famille et en plus tu luttes contre _lui_. »

Pearl secoua la tête et recula d'un pas.

« Te fiche pas de moi. Pourquoi tu apparais comme ça à la vue de tout le monde ? On va te reconnaître... »

Elle se figea soudain et lança un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. L'idée que ce soit un piège venait de lui traverser l'esprit aussi soudainement que si on le lui avait crier dans les oreilles.

Les passants moldus ne lui accordait pas d'attention, à part ceux pour lesquels elle était sur le chemin.

« Du calme, il y a que toi qui me vois ainsi. C'est un sort que j'ai créé et qui est plutot pas mal. Le lien du sang, tu vois, avec un peu de métamorphose et une potion de mon cru, le résultat est excellent ! »

« Tu as oublié la magie noire, non ? » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Evan poussa un soupir et leva mis ses mains sur les hanches, l'air fatigué.

« Ecoute, va vérifier ce que je t'ai dis, et quand tu auras découvert que je n'ai pas monté cette histoire, viens me trouver. Je réserve une chambre à Tom, et je t'attendrais. »

« C'est ça. » cingla Pearl avant de s'éloigner de lui à grandes enjambées.

Traversant les rues sans avoir vraiment de destination précise, Pearl fulminait. Comment, comment un truc pareil était seulement possible ? Son frère qu'elle pensait mort depuis bien des années, qui l'avait déçue en rejoignant Voldemort, et qui s'en fichait complètement d'elle... Un cinglé du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Elle s'adossa à un mur et respira à fond. Elle avait du mal à se remettre du fait qu'il était encore vivant. Après avoir fait son deuil concernant cet imbécile, le revoilà, se montrant comme une fleur... Avec ses histoires stupides de crucifix ou elle ne savait quoi.

Elle secoua la tête et transplana au Square Grimmauld pour déjeuner.

Elle retourna pour travailler au Ministère dans l'après-midi, sans avoir vraiment la tête à travailler. Elle s'interrogeait sur ce que lui avait dit son frère. En supposant que cette histoire d'âme divisée en plusieurs parties soit vraie, ce que cela signifiait était extraordinaire. Ils auraient la clef pour se débarrasser de Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait raison, elle allait faire des recherches, dès qu'elle le pourrait. Quel était le terme exact déjà ? Pas crucifix... Arcrix ?

« Cade ! »

Elle releva la tête vers Scrimgeour et son nouveau plan tellement génial établit avec Kingsley pour coincer Sirius. Cette perte de temps l'exaspérait.

« Oui, c'est très bien. » commenta-t-elle en jetant un oeil au plan dessiné sur le tableau par la craie volante.

« Serait-il trop demandé pour vous de prêter attention à ce que nous préparons ? »

Pearl ne répondit rien et fit sembler de prêter attention, comme il disait, au tableau et à la stratégie ridicule qu'ils élaboraient.

Cruce... Arcruce ? Elle ne devait vraiment pas être loin. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin du Ministère pour se rendre à la réunion, elle était encore plongée en plein dans ses reflexions. C'est à peine consciente de ce qui l'entourait qu'elle prit place dans la cuisine pour la réunion, jusqu'à ce que qu'une voix au ton désagréable n'attire son attention.

« Pourrait-on savoir ce qui vous passionne tant dans cette table miteuse ? »

Elle tourna la tête sur un Severus Snape sombre, pour changer. Elle décida de dévier la conversation sur un autre terrain.

« Alors, êtes vous prêt pour notre prochaine visite ? »

Severus sembla se renfrogner et détourna ses yeux noirs au ciel.

« Alors ? Vous êtes-vous trouvé une robe appropriée ? »

« Oui. » grogna-t-il dans un souffle.

Pearl faillit en lâcher la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle plissa aussitôt les yeux en l'observant « Et comment est-elle ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez pris quelque chose de tellement sombre qu'on vous confondrait avec une ombre pendant la réception. »

Severus émit un claquement de langue agacé avant de tourner les yeux vers elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, vous pourrez encore me reconnaître, même si le peu de blanc mélangé au noir vous déroutera. »

« Par Merlin, vous êtes capable de mettre ça ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas avoir d'autre choix n'est ce pas ? Vous seriez capable de métamorphoser ma robe dès notre arrivée en je ne sais quelle horreur voyante à l'extrême. »

« Soit. Mais j'ai de très bon goûts pourtant, vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez... »

Severus esquissa un sourire avant de secouer la tête, amusé.

« Et vous ? » dit-il soudain. « Quel genre de vêtement comptez vous porter ? »

« Et bien, je pensais à une robe de soirée couleur marron satinée. »

Severus acquécia d'un signe de tête comme s'il donnait son approbation. « Dieu merci, vous ne ressemblerez pas à un sapin de noël ambulant. »

Pearl lui assena un coup sur le bras tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard éloquent. « Merci du compliment Severus, un tact comme le votre est tellement rare ! »

L'arrivée de Dumbledore mit fin à leur discussion et Pearl replongea dans ses reflexions sur son frère et au moyen de détruire Voldemort, idéalement possible. Elle perdit le fil de la réunion, revenant momentanément à la réalité quand quelques membres de l'ordre membres de l'escorte de Harry Potter vinrent prendre place. Severus lâcha un rictus méprisant qu'elle ne comprit pas. Lorsque la réunion fut terminée sur une énième dispute entreee Sirius et Severus qui la fatiguait, elle sortit de sa torpeur avec un plan pour trouver la preuve de ces Arcroux. Elle était sure que c'était le mot qu'Evan avait employé.

Il lui fallait de la documentation, rien de mieux pour avoir des informations. Et pour avoir de la documentation sur une forme de magie noire pareille... Il fallait un sale endroit miteux et mal famé : l'allée des Embrumes. Elle savait qu'il y avait même une boutique où ils vendaient des objets louches.

Une tape sur l'épaule lui rappela la présence de Severus qui lui parlait de la réunion.

« Vous m'écoutez ? »

« Heu... non, excusez-moi, vous disiez ? »

Severus l'observa, l'air méfiant et mécontent.

« Que l'idée de Black est complètement inutile et ne mènera à rien. Je demandai à quoi pensait Dumbledore en acceptant une idée pareille. Qu'est ce que vous avez ce soir ? »

« Il cherche surement à le faire se sentir utile, justement. Et je n'ai rien. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir suivi la moitié de la réunion et vous n'écoutez pas les gens lorsqu'ils vous parlent. Et excusez moi, mais se sentir utile, lui ? »

Pearl leva les yeux au ciel en observant les autres membres de l'Ordre sortir de la pièce en discutant. Le chat orange fila entre les jambes de chacun et choisit de se blottir sur ses genoux. Pearl caressa distraitement l'animal derrière l'oreille et releva la tête vers Severus qui l'observait toujours.

« Vous savez de quoi je parle. Vous êtes ailleurs. Il est arrivé quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui. »

Aussitôt Pearl fronça les sourcils devant le regard insistant de l'homme. Elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire et ferma aussitôt son esprit.

« Si je n'ai pas envie de vous en parler, je ne vous autorise pas non plus à vérifier de force dans mon esprit. » répliqua-t-elle durement.

Severus sembla se redresser légèrement avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. « Je vois que vous vous débrouillez particulièrement bien. C'est assez rare. »

Pearl lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur la petite bête blottie contre elle.

« Il faudra être au point de rendez vous à 21h00 précises. Soyez prêt. »

« Et c'est vous qui me demandez d'être ponctuel. Dans ce cas à samedi, 21h00. »

Pearl observa l'homme sortir de la pièce, indécise. Qu'est ce que _lui_ avait ce soir ? Il avait été assez bavard, enfin surtout avec elle et Sirius. Mais avec Sirius, c'était plus un concours de lancer de piques plutôt que de bavardage. Là il avait vraiment chercher à _discuter._ Cette facette de l'homme était plutôt plaisante.

« Allez à table, tous ! » s'exclama Mrs Weasley en frappant dans ses mains. Les têtes rousses de ses enfants apparurent, suivis de la jeune Hermione Granger et d'un garçon brun et maigrichon. Lorsque celui tourna la tête vers lui, elle eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans son estomac.

Elle avait vu sa photo dans les magazines, mais de voir en vrai à quel point il était le sosie de James, en plus jeune, elle se demanda ce que cette journée avait de particulier pour que les morts semblent revenir à la vie.

« Bonsoir » dit-il.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête, incapable de parler. Il avait tout de même les yeux verts de Lily, c'était vraiment frappant. Pearl esquissa un sourire et baissa les yeux sur la délicieuse nourriture de Molly.

Tout le long du repas, elle observa au moins la millième transformation de Tonks grâce à son don de métamorphomage tout en prenant part à la discussion de Remus et Sirius sur la réunion qui avait eut lieu et qu'elle n'avait pas écouté. Mais apparemment, on avait surtout parlé des tours de gardes au département des Mystères en voyant qu'on rodait un peu plus que la normale vers ce niveau du Ministère. Et comme Severus l'avait dit, Voldemort comptait bien y entrer un jour. Elle eut l'occasion de discuter un peu avec Harry pendant le repas et fut assez contente de trouver le garçon poli, agréable et qui semblait avoir une soif d'engagement contre Voldemort remarquable.

C'est là qu'elle vit la soirée et le principe du secret de l'Ordre légèrement déraper grâce à Sirius et à sa langue un peu trop pendue. Après que Mrs Weasley ait mis un bon moment à faire sortir sa fille qui comptait plutôt rester écouter ce qu'allait dévoiler Sirius, c'est elle qui mit fin au massacre en les obligeant tous à aller se coucher au pas de course.

Elle était du même avis que Mrs Weasley, ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour prendre part au danger que courrait l'Ordre. Soit, il était ciblé d'avance vu que Voldemort voulait sa peau depuis le berceau, mais tant qu'on pouvait retarder ces risques autant que possibles, il fallait le faire. Les jumeaux avaient dix-sept ans et pouvaient déjà s'engager. Harry et ses mais n'avaient encore que quinze ans. Elle n'avait pas doute au fait qu'ils soient là quand ils en auraient besoin. Mais pour le moment, autant les préserver.

Pearl n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps durant la semaine de faire un tour à l'allée des embrumes et l'histoire des Arcroux la rendait folle au point de mal en dormir la nuit. Elle était dans un état d'impatience tel qu'elle se sentait au bord de la crise de nerf. L'imbécile de Scrimgeour l'obligeait a faire des heures supplémentaires et pas moyen de commencer ses recherches.

C'est donc en courant que Pearl traversa le Square Grimmauld à vingt heures trente pour aller se préparer pour le bal-mission du soir, et à vingt et une heure trois qu'elle dévala les escaliers, une chaussure à talon dans la main.

Elle transplana directement au point de rendez-vous et surgit aux côtés de Severus qui attendait, les yeux fixés sur sa montre.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

« Ne serait-ce pas trop vous demandez de saluer comme tout le monde, avec un ' bonsoir ' ? »

« C'est terriblement original, je n'y avais pas pensé. Vous avez une inspiration brillante parfois, ça en est impressionnant. »

Pearl leva les yeux au ciel et observa la tenue de son partenaire. Il portait une chemise blanche par dessus laquelle il avait mis une robe noir. Pantalon noir évidemment mais elle trouvait que le voir avec cette touche de blanc le rendait plus élégant. Ses cheveux semblaient moins gras aussi, signe qu'il avait fait un effort pour se mettre sur trente et un.

D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas avoir pris de polynectar c'était bien ses cheveux qui étaient là. Mais son visage était modifié, il avait choisi de métamorphoser ses traits ; son nez était plus fin, moins grand, les traits de son visage moins marqués ce qui le rendait beaucoup mois reconnaissable, et il avait laisser pousser pousser une légère barbe, où s'était mal rasé, au choix. Ses yeux en revanches, étaient restés aussi noirs que ses cheveux légèrement moins longs.

Pearl lui sourit et prit le bras de Severus qui pendait le long de son corps. Il lui jeta un regard mais ne le retira pas. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée d'un bâtiment à l'air miteux et frappèrent sept coups au carreau d'une fenêtre ébréchée. Aussitôt, la fenêtre s'agrandit pour se transformer en grande porte vitrée qu'ils traversèrent comme s'il s agissait d'un écran de fumée. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall au une dizaines de personnes attendaient, discutant les uns avec les autres.

Severus et elles se dirigèrent vers la femme postée devant une porte battante, également en tenue de soirée, une bloc note à la main.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur, Madame. Vos noms et votre carton d'invitation s'il vous plait ? »

Pearl tira de la poche latérale de sa robe deux cartons rouge vif et les lui tendis.

« Au nom des Shield, s'il vous plait. »

Le sorcière parcouru la liste avec sa baguette et après avoir jeté un oeil aux cartons d'invitations, elle les invita à entrer en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Le nom des Shield... » répéta Severus, songeur tandis qu'ils observaient la salle dans laquelle ils allaient passer leur soirée. « Des Sangs-mêlés , je me trompe ? »

Pearl grimaça.

« Oui, disons qu'il valait mieux être bien vus sans se faire trop remarquer dès l'entrée... »

Pearl observa la très grande salle, disposée en plusieurs longues tables bondées de l'endroit où ils étaient jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les tables faisaient le tour d'un grand espace vide au centre qui semblait être une piste de danse. A l'autre bout de la salle, une estrade était occupée par les instruments des musiciens qui discutaient, un verre à la main.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un bout de table, où ils prirent place côte à côte faute de meilleures places. Au moins, ils étaient dos à un mur et avaient une vue sur toute la salle.

« Bon sang, comment voulez vous retrouver une personne que nous ne connaissons pas au milieu de tous ça ? » râla Severus.

« Très bonne bonne question. » répliqua Pearl, découragée, en regardant de nouvelles personnes entrer.

Elle se pencha vers la personne à droite.

« Excusez-moi, sauriez vous où sont les organisateurs ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle et toisa sa tenue avant de lui répondre :

« Vous voulez parler de Mr et Mrs Morotier ? Je ne les ai pas encore vus pour l'instant. Ils viendront surement en fin de soirée, ce sont des personnes très occupées vous savez. »

« Merci. »

Pearl échangea un regard avec Severus qui secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Ils étaient pourtant censés organiser cette... soirée du début à la fin. »

Se fut au tour de Pearl de soupirer.

« C'est même écrit sur le carton d'invitation ; _Organisateurs : Mr et Mrs Morotier_. »

Severus observa un nouveau groupe entrer en riant, puis il tourna finalement la tête vers Pearl qui l'observait.

« Oui ? »

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller interroger d'autres personnes pour en savoir un peu plus sur le moment de leur arrivée. »

Severus haussa les épaules, l'air mauvais.

« Si ça vous amuse de perdre votre temps, je ne vous retiens pas. »

« Ce n'est pas une perte de temps d'en savoir un peu plus ! »

« Vous ne serez pas plus avancée que maintenant... »

Pearl se leva et le poussa sans ménagement avant de se diriger vers la porte battante qu'elle repoussa. La sorcière au bloc note vérifiait des inscriptions. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Pearl s'approcha d'elle.

« Excusez moi Madame... »

La sorcière cala son bloc note sous son bras et se tourna vers elle.

« Mrs Shield, je peux vous aider ? »

« Sauriez vous où sont les organisateurs Mr et Mrs Morotier s'il vous plait ? »

« Oh... et bien, ils risquent de ne pas arriver avant la fin de la soirée, et ce n'est pas vraiment sûr, je suis désolée. Vous êtes des proches ? »

« Pas tout à fait. » marmonna Pearl. « Merci. »

Pearl revint s'asseoir en face de Severus cette fois, la mine sombre.

« Nous allons devoir attendre la fin de la soirée pour _peut être_ les apercevoir, apparemment, on ne sait pas s'ils viendront _seulement_. »

Severus leva les sourcils.

« Nous ne sommes donc pas plus avancés. Qu'est ce que je vous avais dis... Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Pearl s'était saisie de deux coupes de champagnes sur la table et entreprit de vider la première.

« Ecoutez, nous sommes coincés ici pour toute la nuit, pour une mission vouée à l'échec parce qu'ils ne viendront pas. Alors profitons un peu de la soirée pour nous amuser. Tenez, prenez une coupe. »

Pearl fourra un verre dans la main de Severus et vida à moitié son deuxième verre.

Severus l'observa reposer son verre sur la table et secoua la tête avant de gouter l'alcool du bout des lèvres et vider son verre comme elle.

« Si Dumbledore l'apprenait... »

« De toute manière, Dumbledore m'énerve avec cette idée stupide... Rallier _ces gens_ à notre cause. Une pure perte de temps. »

Severus reposa son verre vide sur la table et leva un sourcil.

« Vous êtes une exception, avouez-le ! » se récria-t-elle aussitôt, saisissant le problème. « Aucun d'entre eux n'auraient le courage de courir les mêmes risques que vous. »

Severus sourit, visiblement flatté.

« Une telle considération... » commença-t-il.

« Oh, ne faites pas le malin. » l'interrompit-t-elle.

La voix d'un homme se fit entendre dans la salle, amplifiée par le sortilège du ' sonorus ', annonçant que le diner allait être servit.

Des assiettes en porcelaine apparurent partout d'un bout à l'autre de la salle et les dernières personnes encore debout vinrent rejoindre les places libres. Pearl nota que des bouteilles d'hydromel étaient apparues partout dans la salle. Elle en attrapa une et se versa un nouveau verre avant de servir Severus.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

Pearl releva la tête de son assiette et rit devant l'air dégouté de l'homme qui observait le contenu de son assiette comme s'il s agissait d'un morceau de troll.

« C'est français je crois. C'est ce qu'on apelle un feuilleté d'escargots. Avec de la sauce abricotine. Goutez c'est délicieux ! »

« De l'_escargot_ ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Non, je vous assure, c'est très bon. »

« Hors de question de manger une sale bestiole visqueuse. »

Il repoussa son assiette aussi loin que possible de lui et se rabattit sur son verre d'hydromel.

Pearl haussa les épaules et termina son assiette. Elle observa le plat intact de Severus et après un moment d'hésitation, elle décida de le finir pour lui.

« Comment vous pouvez avaler une chose pareille ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'interdirai de consommer une chose aussi répugnante. »

« Ils sont cuits je vous signale, et c'est très bon. » Elle baissa la voix. « Et comment un espion mangemort tel que vous peux avoir peur de manger un pauvre escargot ? »

Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la foudroya du regard.

« N'y a-t-il rien qui vous effraie, _vous_ ? »

« Je suis trop parfaite, que voulez-vous ? »

Severus esquissa un sourire amusé et se pencha en avant au dessus de la table. « Vraiment ? Je suis sûr de pouvoir trouver quelque chose que vous refusiez catégoriquement de faire alors que moi, je n'aurai pas plus de problèmes que vous avec vos escargots. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. » rit-elle.

« Je trouverai, je vous assure, je trouverai. »

Il avait déjà l'air d'avoir gagné son petit pari personnel, avec son regard triomphant et un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres sur ses joues légèrement rouges. La couleur de ses joues et de son cou étaient surement dues à l'alcool aussi, songea Pearl.

Le reste du repas garda cette bonne humeur et ses taquineries. Severus mangea de tous les plats principaux qui étaient revenus à la norme pour le goût de monsieur.

« _Nous vous annonçons dès à présent que vous profitez de la piste de danse et de nos musiciens _! » lança soudain une voix d'homme.

Toutes les assiettes disparurent d'un coup. Severus qui s'apprêtait à piquer dans sa viande à avec sa fourchette perça la nappe de la table et Pearl vit sa dernière pomme de terre se volatiliser de sa fourchette.

« Hé ! » protesta-t-elle en même temps que toute la salle.

Severus retira sa fourchette du tissu de la nappe, y laissant quatre trous tout en grommelant dans sa barbe.

« _Veuillez nous excuser de la disparition soudaine de vos assiettes, nous allons vous les rendre dès que possible. _»

« Il y a intérêt. »

Les musiciens avaient déjà commencer à jouer au milieu du brouhaha ambiant, et Pearl nota que le son de leur musique fut légèrement amplifier, comme pour couvrir le bruit des protestations. Un bon nombre de personnes commencèrent cependant à se diriger vers la piste de danse, et les protestations s'estompèrent peu à peu. Ils tamisèrent les lumières et des boules de lumières colorées magiques vinrent flotter au plafond.

La deuxième musique qui fut jouée par les musicien poussa la plupart des personnes encore à table à fredonner et taper dans leurs mains. L'ambiance était excellente, et Pearl fut prise par l'envie de s'amuser.

« J'adore cette chanson. » Déclara-t-elle soudain.

Severus qui observait les danseurs tout en battant la mesure du pied tourna la tête vers elle.

« C'est une bonne musique. »

Pearl se leva.

« Allez, venez donc m'accompagner. »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas un très bon danseur. Et je pense pas que ce soit très raisonnable. »

« Vous avez bu tout le long de la soirée, comment pouvez vous savoir ce qui est raisonnable à présent ? Allez, venez ! »

Elle attrapa la main moite de Severus et l'entraina au milieu de la foule avec elle, l'obligeant à esquisser quelques pas de danse pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot immobile au milieu de personnes dansantes. La musique était sympathique et agréable, entrainante sans être épuisante. Elle fut surprise de le voir se prendre au jeu même s'il conservait un air renfrogné. Et il ne dansait pas si mal, pas comme un professionnel évidemment, mais il avait un niveau acceptable.

Lorsque la musique se termina, un nouveau morceau fut jouer, celui d'une musique populaire chez les sorciers qui fut accueillie d'exclamations de joies de part et d'autres de la pièce.

« Voulez-vous être ma cavalière ? » lui demanda-t-il avec courtoisie.

« Vous êtes un gentleman ce soir ? Autant en profiter avant que vous ne redeveniez l'effrayant et désagréable Severus Snape. »

« Nous sommes d'autres personnes ce soir, les Shield, loin des problèmes habituels n'est ce pas ? »

« Vous avez raison. »

Elle prit sa main et ils esquissèrent en rythme avec tous les autres danseurs les pas qui allaient de pair avec la musique.

Rien n'était plus agréable que le moment présent. Lorsque la musique se termina ils retournèrent s'asseoir, hilares.

« Vous ne connaissez pas tous les pas de la danse ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si, qu'est ce que vous racontez ? »

« Non, vous trichez. Vous mangez la moitié des pas. Je sais de quoi je parle. »

« Et où avez vous donc appris ces pas dans leur entier ? »

Le regard de Severus se perdit dans le vide quelques instants.

« A poudlard, avec... une amie. Il y avait une occasion spéciale, créée de toute pièce par Albus. Et vous, où avez vous aussi mal appris ces pas ? »

Pearl s'assombrit légèrement.

« Chez moi, avec... avec mon frère. C'est lui qui était revenu un jour en faisant le malin, alors on a allumé la radio et il m'a appris. »

« Mal appris. » corrigea Severus. « Vous avez un frère ? » s'étonna-t-il ensuite.

« J'avais. Il est... mort, tué par des Aurors. C'était un Mangemort. »

Pearl avait parlé avec autant de détachement possible. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son frère et Severus s'étaient surement connus.

Severus prit un air songeur.

« Cade... Je ne sais pas si je me trompe, mais il me semble qu'à l'époque, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec le petit frère de Black... » dit-il avec dégout.

« Qui ça ? »

« Le frère de Black, Regulus. Ce n'était pas un salop comme son frère, on raconte qu'il aurait été tué en voulant fuir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Pearl haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. En revanche, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas du sorcier.

« Mais vous, vous n'avez pas fais le même choix. Où avez vous fait vos études ? Pas à Poudlard c'est évident. »

« En Irlande du Nord, un peu plus qu'Antrim, l'école de magie GreyCastle. On avait un château aussi, mais surement pas aussi grand que le votre à Poudlard. »

« Vous aviez ? Dois-je comprendre qu'aujourd'hui il n'est plus ? »

Pearl soupira.

« Malheureusement. »

« Est ce à cause d'une attaque ? »

Pearl tourna la tête vers Severus et su de quoi il parlait, de ce qu'il avait vu dans sa tête pendant l'Occlumencie.

« C'est exact. Des fanatiques de Volde... »

« Cessez de prononcer ce nom. » l'interrompit-il en grimaçant.

Pearl leva les yeux au ciel.

« La peur d'un nom ne fait... »

« ...qu'accroitre la peur de la chose elle-même, je sais, Dumbledore aime beaucoup cette petite phrase. »

« Bref, ils ont débarqué lors de ma dernière année, ont mis le feu à la moitié du château et tués beaucoup d'élèves, des amis. Des professeurs aussi. »

Pearl se tut, n'ayant aucune envie d'entrer dans les détails.

« Et vous ? » contra-t-elle. « Des frères et soeurs, de la famille ? »

« Personne de vivant aujourd'hui. »

Pearl se servit de gâteau quand un plateau qui lévitait passa près d'eux.

« Vous connaissiez Lily Potter. » dit-elle soudain, repensant à ce jour où elle avait contrer ses attaques mentales.

L'homme parut s'assombrir, et la colère prit place sur ses traits.

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Inutile de vous énerver, c'est une simple question. »

« Je ne m'énerve pas. »

Ses sourcils froncés et son regard dur et sévère remis en place sur son visage trahissait ses paroles. Pearl devina que le sujet était sensible et choisit de ne pas insister.

Soudain l'homme commença à parler, son regard perdu sur la piste de danse.

« Nous étions des amis d'enfance, jusqu'à ce que... je ne fasse les mauvais choix. Nous avons fait notre scolarité à Poudlard et nous passions les étés ensembles. »

« Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, de ce que je me souviens. » marmonna Pearl en tentant de se rappeler des conversations avec la jeune femme.

« Évidemment, puisque j'ai rejoins le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui aurait envie de parler de son meilleur ami devenu mangemort lors d'un diner ? » répliqua-t-il brusquement.

Mais Pearl ne l'écoutait pas et ne s'offusqua pas du ton qu'il venait d'employer avec elle. Une bouteille d'hydromel volait dans sa direction et elle se jeta de côté hors de sa chaise pour l'éviter. La bouteille se fracassa à l'endroit exact où se tenait sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt contre le mur, le verre volant en éclat avec un son aigu.

Elle se releva en sortant la baguette de sa poche mais elle vit que Severus était déjà nez à nez avec un sorcier au visage rouge et à l'air complètement ivre.

Pearl se rapprocha d'eux à grand pas et vit la baguette de Severus contre le torse de l'homme qui empestait l'alcool.

« Questceque j'y peux moi ? » hurlait-il au visage de Severus. « J'ai juste mal visé, alors arrettez un peu de me sermonner comme un gamin ezpèce de taré ! » tenta-il piteusement d'articuler en faisant de grand moulinet avec ses bras.

« Je vous suggère de sortir d'ici tout de suite si ne voulez pas le regretter amèrement. » menaça Severus avec colère.

Pearl saisit son bras et tenta de le tirer en arrière. Un énorme groupe de personnes plus ou moins saoul venaient se masser derrière l'homme auquel il faisait face et cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Pacque faut que se soit moi qui parte ? Vous êtes qui, hein ? Vous êtes qui pour mdire ce que je dois faire ? »

« Je suis... » commença Severus.

« Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas à lui que tu feras entendre raison. » l'interrompit-t-elle.

Elle réalisa à peine qu'elle était en train de le tutoyer.

« Oh mais si ce monsieur se calmait, ne t'inquiète pas, je _laisserai tomber. _» cracha-t-il en lançant un regard assassin au sorcier.

Un ami de l'homme ivre s'était approché pour tenté de le raisonner, mais il ne parvenait pas à le calmer. D'autres personnes s'éteint massées derrière Severus.

« Laisse -moi le... le décalquer zelui-là ! » cria-t-il à son ami.

L'homme tenta de se jeter en avant mais son ami le ceintura aussitôt, bientôt rejoins par d'autres tendis que Pearl faisait de même avec Severus et plusieurs autres inconnus, tentant de lui arracher sa baguette des mains.

« Excusez-vous au moins, espèce de sale porc répugnant ! » vociféra Severus.

« C'est ça, chien galeux de... »

Pearl lâcha Severus, essoufflée et lança un silencio sur l'homme qui se débattait toujours. Le sang battant à ses tempes elle vit qu'une dizaines de personnes avaient sortis leur baguettes et visait à présent Severus. Aussitôt la plupart des personnes qui retenaient les deux hommes sortirent de la trajectoire dangereuse des baguettes. Severus s'avança vers l'homme en le saisissant par le col de sa robe et lui plantant sa baguette sous la gorge.

« Hé ! Toi, lâche-le tout de suite je te dis ! » cria quelqu'un.

« Mais avec plaisir... » lança Severus avant de reculer d'un pas.

Pearl fut d'abord soulagée, mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant. Severus s'était reculer pour mieux lancer son sortilège sur l'homme qui fut repoussé violemment en arrière sur son groupe de défenseurs. Ceux-ci tombèrent à la renverse en recevant l'homme dans l'estomac renversant au passage quelques chaises.

Aussitôt des cris retentirent et les hommes commencèrent à jeter des sorts à torts et à travers dans la salle, visant plus ou moins bien Severus qui emmena Pearl avec lui, se jetant par dessus la table. Il se retourna pour répliquer mais Pearl lui attrapa le bras et tenta de le forcer à la suivre, sans grands succès. Les personnes sur la piste de danses fuyaient en hurlant, et les jets de lumières voltigèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Les musiciens avaient préférer s'abstenir de jouer et tentaient de se mettre à labris des sorts qui fusaient.

« VENEZ ! Allez, venez ! Cessez de faire l'idiot ! » hurla-t-elle à l'oreille de l'homme qui comptait bien se faire de la terrine de ces hommes.

« Fichez-moi la paix et partez avant de vous faire toucher ! » cria-t-il en retour.

« Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? On fait équipe je vous signale ! »

Elle tira encore sur le bras gauche de l'homme et lança quelques sortilèges de blocjambes à plusieurs hommes qui visaient tellement mal qu'ils faisaient plus de dégâts que cinq personnes réunies.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Elle avançait lentement, trainant son équipier par le bras, lançant des sorts pour ouvrir la voie avec son autre main. Une nappe avait prit feu et la fumée commençait à la faire suffoquer. Lorsque que Severus releva la tête après avoir dégommé un autre sorcier, elle l'obligea à courir vers la sortie, zigzaguant entre les tables. Elle monta sur l'une d'elle et traversa la moitié avant de sauter à nouveau par terre et de rejoindre la foule affolée vers les portes battantes, Severus sur ses talons. Elle l'attrapa par la main pour éviter de le perdre au milieu du monde au tour d'eux mais celle-ci fut brusquement arraché à la sienne. Elle se retourna pour le voir être trainer par deux hommes qui l'avaient acculés contre un mur et le passaient consciencieusement à tabac.

« NON ! OH ! LACHEZ-LE ! » hurla-t-elle tout en luttant pour ne pas tomber et se faire piétiner par la foule, tout en rebroussant chemin.

Le poing qui s'abattit sur le nez de l'homme le fit tomber sur le sol. Les deux sorciers avaient commencé à le marteler de coups de pieds. Il n'avait plus sa baguette, celle-ci gisait un peu plus loin sur sol, cependant trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre.

Pearl s'extirpa finalement de la foule et envoya valser l'homme en face d'elle.

« IMPEDIMENTA ! »

Elle envoya ensuite un coup de poing bien sentit à la figure de l'autre homme qui se tournait vers elle.

Severus se releva, furieux, le visage ensanglanté, et ramassa sa baguette avant de la tourner vers l'homme qui revenait à la charge.

« Acidius fulgur ! » rugit-il.

L'homme fut touché à l'épaule par un éclair blanc. Il s'effondra sur le sol en poussant en hurlement de douleur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le fait que ce sort n'était surement pas autorisé qu'un autre levait sa baguette dans leur direction.

« Expelliarmus ! » hurlèrent Pearl et Severus en même temps. L'homme fit un vol plané à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser sur une table.

« Allez, on fiche le camp d'ici ! Si seulement ils n'avaient pas mis en place ce sort anti-transplanage, on serait déjà ailleurs » fulmina-t-elle.

Elle poussa Severus devant elle, l'obligea à sortir. Dès qu'ils furent arrivée dans la rue de Londres, elle l'attrapa par le bras et transplana sans prévenir. Ils atterrirent directement dans la cheminée de la cuisine du 12 Square grimmauld au milieu du regard éberlué des enfants Weasley, ainsi que de Potter et Granger.

« Qu'est ce que... »

« Par le caleçon de Merlin d'où vous débarquez ! » jura Ron.

« Je vous prierais de surveiller votre langage Weasley... » répondit Severus qui se soutenait à Pearl à présent.

Le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir reconnu physiquement son professeur, sursauta au son de sa voix.

« Professeur Snape ? » couina Hermione.

« Bon allez, ça suffit, fichez le camp » cingla Pearl en leur lançant un regard noir.

« Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Rien qui ne vous regarde Potter. Maintenant faites ce que Miss Cade vous dit, et sortez d'ici. »

Pearl fut assez surprise du ton employé par l'homme pour s'adresser au garçon. Elle tira une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir mais celui-ci semblait refuser de bouger et s'agrippait toujours avec autant de force sur son épaule. Pearl était sure qu'il refusait de se montrer en état de faiblesse devant ses élèves.

« On voudrait savoir pourquoi... » continua Harry.

Bon sang que le jeune homme commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle l'avait trouvé sympathique mais cette manie de s'entêter dans un moment pareil... Elle était à la limite de perdre patience.

« Sortez d'ici, ce que l'Ordre fait ne vous regarde pas encore. Allez ! »

Ils lui jetèrent tous un regard noir avant de commencer à bouger vers la sortie. Ce fut Harry qui sortit le dernier, ses yeux curieux tournés vers elle et Severus qui tentait toujours de faire bonne figure. Mais le poids de plus en plus important qu'il mettait sur son épaule trahissait son véritable état.

Lorsque la porte claqua, il s'effondra littéralement sur la chaise, les yeux clos, la tête légèrement renversée en arrière. Pearl lança aussitôt tout une batterie de sorts de diagnostics. Elle grimaça devant le résultat, nez cassé, côtes brisées, arcades ouvertes et l'os du poignet déplacé.

« Ne bougez pas » marmonna-t-elle.

« Comme si j'allais... m'y amuser. » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Au moins, il restait lui-même.

« _Episkey_ »

Le nez revint à sa place initiale avec un craquement terrible. Severus serra les dents et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, mais il ne poussa pas de cri.

Elle recommença les autres membres brisés avant de refermer son arcade. Elle fouilla dans le placard qui contenait tout ce qu'il fallait en cas de blessures et tendit à l'homme des compresses pour qu'il essuie le sang qui maculait son visage. Elle sortit une pommade qu'elle lui appliqua rapidement sur la plaie au-dessus du sourcil et s'assit finalement en face de lui.

« Sacrée soirée, hein ? » marmonna-t-il.

« C'est sûr. Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a prit de chercher cet homme ? Il n'était pas sobre et était à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. »

Il posa un coude sur la table et appuya sa paume contre son front, soupirant.

« Dumbledore va penser qu'on fait exprès de gâcher les missions. »

« Vous avez failli vous faire blesser par l'imbécilité de cet homme. Et si je ne m'en était pas mêlé, je sais très bien que vous aurez chercher à vous en occuper vous-même, et ça aurait été surement encore pire. »

« Pire que quoi ? Faire fuir absolument toute la salle du bal en la détruisant consciencieusement ? »

« Vous auriez été capable de pire. »

« Quelle mauvaise foi. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel ils attendirent, ils ne savaient quoi, plongés dans leur pensées.

« Je vais y aller. » annonça-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Dans cet état ? »

« Je suis capable de prendre la poudre cheminette, ce n'est pas un exercice bien difficile... »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Mr et Mrs Weasley, accompagnés par Sirius.

« Les enfants nous ont dit que vous étiez arrivés... Et que vous étiez blessés. »

Mrs Weasley s'approcha d'elle sans se préoccuper de Severus qui avait pourtant encore des marques de sang séché sur la joue.

« Je vais bien, c'est Severus qui... »

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » lança Sirius à la cantonade, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Rien qui ne te concerne plus, Black, vu que tu n'es autorisé qu'à faire le ménage dans cette... maison. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Pearl fut plus rapide, désirant mettre fin à leur chamaillerie dès maintenant avant que cela ne dégénère. Ils avaient eu leur compte de bagarre pour le reste de la soirée.

« Stop ! Severus s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, et on a eut une soirée mouvementée alors inutile d'en rajouter Sirius. »

« Je n'est rien... »

Pearl attrapa le bras de Severus et l'emmena dans le salon. Elle lui tendit le bac de poudre de cheminette dans lequel il se servit et lança son contenu dans les flammes.

« Bonsoir et bonne fin de soirée. » lui dit-il.

« Je te... _vous_ remercie. »

« Était-ce un lapsus révélateur ? »

« Disons plutôt la fatigue. » rit Pearl.

Severus acquécia d'un signe de tête.

« Si on se tutoie, je peux m'autoriser à dire que _tu_ donneras des explications à Dumbledore sur l'étrange bagarre qui a eut lieu. »

« Hé ! Je n'étais pas responsable de... »

Mais avec un sourire sournois il disparut dans les flammes verdoyantes. Pearl se retourna, en secouant la tête et monta directement se coucher, épuisée par la soirée.

Ces missions avaient l'air sympathiques comme tout, visites, bals, mais vu comment les évènements tournaient en leur présence... Ça n'avait rien de paisible du tout.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci aux lecteurs et leurs petits commentaires que j'aime retrouver chaque semaine en rentrant sur ma petite boite mail ^^ Et la suite est là !

* * *

><p>Le livre sur ses genoux glissait inexorablement de ses mains, tandis que Pearl, le dos appuyée contre les nombreux livres qui surplombaient les étagères, luttait pour garder ses paupières ouvertes.<p>

Horcruxes.

Elle avait enfin finit par mettre la main sur le bon livre et avait rectifié son erreur de prononciation.

Avec un bruit sourd, le lourd volume tomba sur la moquette poussiéreuse, la faisant sursauter. Elle observa la pièce autour d'elle et se releva, étouffant un bâillement, le livre sous le bras.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait cherché, cherché, et encore cherché pour finalement découvrir ce vieux livre miteux et malodorant, tout en bas de l'étagère, coincé entre deux bouquins abominables et surement illégaux.

La boutique de Barjow et Beurk n'ayant rien donné, elle avait écumé l'allée des embrumes et était tombée sur cette petite boutique exposant d'horribles ongles en vitrine. Et la vendeuse lui avait montré sa mini bibliothèque à l'arrière boutique.

Il se faisait tard et cela faisait plus de vingt quatre heures qu'elle était éveillée sans interruption.

Depuis la fin désastreuse la mission du bal avec Severus, elle avait du fournir des explications à Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'ordre trop curieux à son goût. Dumbledore l'avait regardé un bon moment, stupéfait lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté qu'une bagarre avait éclaté d'un coup, sans que personne ne sache d'où cela provenait, et qu'elle et Severus s'étaient retrouvés _accidentellement_ au milieu de tout cela.

Bref, ils n'avaient pas ramenés d'anciens mangemorts vers leur camp, vu que de toute manière, ils n'étaient même pas là. Dumbledore avait suspendu pour quelques semaines leur futur mission, leur recommandant de ne _pas_ se faire remarquer. Un exploit apparemment difficile pour leur équipe.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir où la vendeuse, une vieille femme hideuse aux dents pourries, étaient occupée à boire un verre en feuilletant _la Gazette du Sorcier._

Pearl posa son livre sur le comptoir et sorti de sa poche quelques gallions. La vieille femme leva les yeux du journal et jeta un œil avide aux gallions.

« Seulement cinq gallions ? Ce livre est très ancien et il recèle de nombreux des secrets les plus noirs de la magie... »

Pearl fronça les sourcils, voyant déjà où cette histoire de prix allait la mener : à la ruine totale de son coffre à la banque.

Elle s'appliqua à prendre un air supérieur et lança d'une voix cinglante :

« Cette chose aurait de la valeur ? Vous vous moquez de moi. Ce n'est même pas l'original qui, pour votre gouverne, ce trouve dans la réserve de Poudlard. Faîtes très attention aux personnes à qui vous vous adresser... »

Le sorcière pâlit et jeta un œil aux gallions.

« Étant donné le temps que vous avez passé dans ma boutique... Je vous le vend pour six gallions et trois mornilles. »

Comme si c'était un marché satisfaisant. Pearl retira néanmoins quelques pièces supplémentaires qu'elle jeta sur le comptoir avant de prendre le vieux volume et de le fourrer dans son sac. Elle sortit dans la fraiche obscurité de la nuit et se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur.

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Rejoindre son frère ? Elle venait de découvrir quelques explications sur les horcruxes, qu'elle avait lut rapidement. Elle entrait dans les horribles détails quand elle avait commencé à somnoler. Ce truc était vraiment horrible. Tuer pour découper son âme en morceau... Il fallait vraiment être sadique pour faire un truc pareil. Elle en avait encore des frissons.

Elle prit place au comptoir du chaudron baveur, perdue dans ses pensées, commandant distraitement une bièraubeurre. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui venait d'entrer, et ne s'aperçut de sa présence seulement lorsqu'il prit place à ses côtés.

« Bonsoir. Est-il vraiment raisonnable de prendre un verre à cette heure-ci ? »

Elle tourna vivement la tête pour voir Severus Snape, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, attendant sa réponse.

« Vous pourriez vous manifester de manière plus calme, et pas en prenant les gens par surprise comme ça ! »

« Oh, _désolé_, vraiment. Et je croyais que le vouvoiement était à proscrire ? »

Pearl le fusilla du regard.

« Ça, c'est une règle que vous avez inventé avant de vous enfuir comme un voleur. Et après avoir du expliquer n'importe quoi à Dumbledore pour le mystérieux dérapage de la mission, je pense retourner au vouvoiement. »

« Avouez que de toute manière, quelque soit le moyen de se justifier, nous serions passés pour des fous. »

« Enfin, et vous, que faites-vous là ? »

Severus détourna le regard un instant.

« Une requête de Dumbledore. »

Pearl ne voyait pas précisément de quoi il parlait, mais elle se doutait que son travail d'espion s'y trouvait impliqué.

« Et vous ? »

La question qu'elle voulait éviter.

« Le travail au Ministère. »

Ce qui était en partie vrai. Elle avait terminé tard cette nuit.

Il acquécia distraitement en observant quelque chose près de l'entrée. Puis il détourna le regard vers elle.

« Malefoy vous a vue rôder dans l'allée des embrumes ces derniers temps. » annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Pearl qui avait levé sa bouteille s'immobilisa. Puis, elle prit le temps, délibérément, d'en boire une gorgée avant de se tourner vers Severus.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous surveille depuis que Lucius s'est plaint de votre manque d'entrain envers le statut de votre sang. C'est surtout pour cela que Dumbledore préfère que nous fassions profil bas. »

Pearl ne dit rien, fixant sa bièraubeurre. Alors comme ça, Voldemort et Malefoy la gardait à l'oeil ? Intéressant.

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous fabriquiez de ce côté là du chemin de Traverse ? »

« Rien de bien intéressant pour qui que ce soit » marmonna-t-elle.

Un lourd se fit entre eux. Lorsque Pearl releva finalement la tête vers Severus, ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, leurs visages arborant une expression de défi pour elle, de frustration et de colère pour lui.

« Rien... de bien intéressant ? » répéta-il lentement, un rictus déformant ses lèvres.

« Exact. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Severus finit par perdre son calme.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous ne ferez croire cette idiotie d'excuse à personne ! » gronda-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé alors restez en dehors de ça ! » lui cria-t-elle en bondissant de son tabouret.

« Rester en dehors de quoi ? »

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, c'est pourtant simple. »

Severus plissa les yeux, l'observant avec intensité.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez mais vous feriez mieux de faire _très_ attention... »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me donner ce genre de conseil. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser. »

Elle lui tourna résolument le dos et sortit du bar dans la rue moldue, déserte à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Mais elle s'en doutait, il n'allait surement pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Les bruits de pas sur le pavé qui ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre lui donna raison.

« Pearl ! » tonna-t-il.

Elle l'ignora, continuant de marcher droit devant elle à grands pas rapides.

Il y eut un crack ! juste devant-elle. Elle bondit en arrière, sa baguette pointée sur la poitrine de Severus qui venait de transplaner. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur sa baguette avant de revenir sur son visage.

« A quoi vous jouez ? »

Pearl savait pertinemment qu'il ne parlait pas de sa baguette, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas baissée d'un millimètre.

« Je ne joue à rien du tout. Écartez vous de mon chemin. »

« Non. » fit-il froidement. « Je ne bougerai pas tant que vous ne m'auriez pas donné d'explications. »

« Et qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous faire, hein ? »

« Je vous rappelle, que nous faisons équipe. Voilà, en quoi cela m'importe. Si vous faites n'importe quoi pour je ne sais quelles raisons... »

« Je ne suis pas un de vos élèves, alors inutile de me faire une leçon de morale. »

Severus fit brusquement un pas en avant, la baguette de Pearl étant désormais collée à sa poitrine. Il pencha sa tête tout près de son visage et débita dans un souffle :

« Pourtant, il semblerait que vous rappeler que si _vous _jouez avec le feu, _je _suis également concerné. Si à cause de vous, ma véritable allégeance est dévoilée parce que vous vous amusez à prendre des risques idiots... »

Pearl sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sur le point de perdre patience, une voix retentit dans l'obscurité, la devançant.

« Fichez-lui la paix, vous voyez bien qu'elle ne veut pas avoir affaire à vous. »

Severus releva rapidement la tête, observant un point derrière elle. Pearl se retourna, pointant sa baguette sur la silhouette qui se détachait de l'obscurité.

« Et qui êtes vous ? » lança sombrement Severus.

Pearl se figea. Elle venait de reconnaître son frère.

« Une personne mieux intentionnée que vous, certainement. »

Severus avait plissé les yeux et sortit également sa baguette, sur ses gardes. Pearl abaissa légèrement la sienne, et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Severus ne pouvait pas le reconnaître, à cause de cet espèce de sort qu'il s'était fabriqué. Mais là, il fallait qu'un trouve un moyen, et rapidement de les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Evan s'approcha, sa baguette négligemment dirigée vers eux, dans sa démarche nonchalante habituelle.

« Écartez-vous d'elle. »

Pearl reprit ses esprits. Il était préférable pour Severus d'ignorer la réapparition soudaine de son frère qu'elle lui avait annoncé mort depuis des années.

« Je n'ai surement pas envie de me joindre à vous. Severus, allons-y. » dit-elle en tournant délibérément le dos à Evan et faisant quelques pas dans la direction opposée.

Severus ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il observa successivement Evan, puis elle-même avant de reporter un regard dubitatif sur Evan.

« Allons, ce n'est surement pas avec ce looser graisseux que vous aviez envie de passer la soirée, n'est ce pas ? » lui cria Evan, d'un air entendu.

« La ferme ! On s'en va Severus... Severus ! »

Pearl l'attrapa par le coude et le tira vers elle. Il semblait sur le point de jeter un maléfice au visage d'Evan. Pearl lança un regard éloquent à Evan pour lui faire comprendre de cesser son manège, par quoi il lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

Severus, qui avait suivi l'échange, fronça les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir à un problème éminemment complexe.

« Qu'est ce que... » commença-t-il.

« Allons-y je vous en prie. »

Elle fut soulagée de le voir lancer un dernier regard assassin à Evan et transplaner en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le Square Grimmauld, Severus se tourna vers elle, la colère déformant ses traits.

*888*

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Sirius se tourna et agita la main dans sa direction pour lui intimer de se taire.

Assis dans un fauteuil du salon, Remus fronça les sourcils, perplexe devant son ami qui lui tournait le dos, le front collé à la vitre de la fenêtre.

« Je te parie dix Gallions que Pearl dévisse la tronche de Servilus. » finit-il par répondre, espiègle.

Abandonnant la _Gazette du sorcier_ qu'il tentait de lire, Remus se leva et rejoint Sirius à la fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur la rue moldue le long du square. Devant l'entrée de la maison des Blacks se tenaient Pearl et Severus, semblant se disputer. Impossible d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, leur voix semblant basses et étouffées de là où ils se trouvaient.

« Il vaudrait mieux les séparer avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent. » suggéra Remus sans toutefois esquisser le moindre geste pour accompagner ses paroles.

Sirius l'ignora.

« D'après toi, pour quelles raisons sont-ils _encore_ sur le point de s'assassiner ? »

« Un nouvel échec de mission ? Ils n'ont pas ramené de foule... »

« Et ça m'étonnerait qu'un seul ex-mangemort débile nous rejoigne jamais. Dumbledore est tellement optimiste d'avoir pensé que cela fonctionnerait. Surtout avec ces deux-là... »

Ils se turent, observant Pearl croiser les bras et fusiller Severus du regard.

« Dix gallions qu'elle le gifle avant d'entrer. » lâcha Remus.

Sirius esquissa un sourire.

« Dix gallions qu'elle lui lance un maléfice ! »

« Tenu. »

Les deux hommes se tapèrent dans la main en souriant.

Soudain, ils virent les deux protagonistes détourner la tête en même temps. Ils virent que Tonks venait d'apparaitre, provoquant un silence gêné entre les trois sorciers.

« Ta petite amie va tout gâcher. » lâcha Sirius, agacé.

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, Sirius. C'est juste... »

« Ta petite amie ! » termina-t-il en lui lançant une bourrade entre les côtes.

« Ne recommence pas ! » gronda-t-il.

« Chut, regarde ! » s'exclama Sirius en pointant la fenêtre du doigt. « Oh non... » fit-il, déçu.

Pearl se contenta de lancer un regard dédaigneux à Severus avant de rentrer avec Tonks.

« Moi qui pensait me faire un peu d'argent grâce à eux... » bouda Sirius.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée les obligea à se jeter sur le canapé et prendre un air tout à fait innocent.

*888*

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« Comment ? »

« Vous avez très bien entendu. Si je dois vous éclairer, disons que je suis sûr que vous connaissez cet homme. D'autant plus que je suis sûr de le connaître également... »

Il plongea dans son regard avec tant d'intensité que Pearl détourna les yeux, certaine qu'il essayait un de ses petits numéros d'occlumencie.

« Vous délirez. Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme auparavant. »

« Vous mentez. » assena-t-il.

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes encore puis un crack ! leur fit détourner la tête.

« Bon sang ! Cette maudite robe... »

Tous deux reprirent conscience du fait qu'ils se trouvaient encore devant le 12, Square Grimmauld, leur dispute s'interrompant devant l'apparition de Nymphadora Tonks qui avait manqué de s'étaler sur le sol. Pearl accueillit cet instant pour se défiler, même si ce n'était pas très glorieux.

« Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir ! » lança-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Tonks.

« Salut, Tonks, tu viens ? »

Elle lança un dernier regard à Severus avant de rentrer en compagnie de Tonks, claquant la porte au nez de Severus.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et souffla un bon coup. Toute cette histoire devenait dangereuse. Elle lança son sac sur le bureau et se laissait tomber sur la chaise en bois de celui-ci. Severus avait manqué de le reconnaître. Et de quoi son idiot de frère se mêlait ?

Secouant la tête, elle sortit le livre de son sac et l'ouvrait au chapitre qui l'intéressait. Elle savait à présent que ce genre de chose existait. Était-il vrai que Voldemort en ait créé ? Apparemment, oui. Elle en était sûre. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était revenu à la vie en juin, alors qu'il était censé avoir disparu depuis des années. D'après le livre, le simple fait d'en créer un seul mutilait affreusement l'âme, la rendant instable. Mais comment savoir combien ce déséquilibré en avait créé ?

Une seule solution : Evan. Le seul moyen d'en savoir plus était de se joindre à son cinglé de frère. Mais elle verrai cela plus tard, elle sentait qu'elle allait tomber de fatigue.

Une semaine passa avant que Pearl n'ose retourner au Chaudron Baveur et y trouver son frère, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons de Severus et des autres membres de l'Ordre. Elle avait recroiser Severus plus que d'habitudes cette semaine là, mais il s'était contenté de regards glacials et de monosyllabes. Quand il avait retenté de l'interroger sur ce qu'elle faisait à l'Allée des Embrumes, elle s'était sauvée la mise en prétextant réprimander Harry et ses amis qui passaient par là. Bref, il n'avait pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il redoublait de méfiance de son côté.

Et la dernière blague d'Albus Dumbledore était tombée la veille.

« Pearl, pourriez-vous venir une minute s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr... » répondit-elle, méfiante.

Elle se rapprocha du vieil homme qui l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui, désignant la chaise de sa main. Elle prit place et attendit.

« Je voulais vous parler de l'équipe que vous formez avec Severus. »

Pearl se raidit. Il était revenu à la raison et allait la réprimander pour avoir tout consciencieusement gâché ? Être séparée de Severus lui enlèverait le poids par rapport aux interrogations sur ses agissements mais ce serait aussi moins amusant. L'homme lui plaisait bien, il était en passe de devenir un ami plus qu'un simple collègue.

« Allez-y » fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Comme vous le savez, la rentrée à Poudlard se fera le premier septembre, c'est à dire dans une semaine. Ainsi, vos missions avec Mr Snape seront compromises... Cependant, je préfère ne pas vous séparer aussi rapidement. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

« Je vous disais, ma chère Pearl, que je ne pensais pas mettre un terme à l'équipe que vous formez avec Severus malgré que cela soit la rentrée, et qu'il soit contraint de reprendre son poste d'enseignant à Poudlard. »

Elle fixa, les yeux ronds.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas sûre de... »

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce que vous nous avez fait pendant ce mois d'été, et malgré que la mission ne soit complète, disons que je préfère ne pas vous séparer. J'ai donc décidé de vous attribuer un poste à Poudlard. »

Elle fixa, la bouche entrouverte, abasourdie. Cet homme avait complètement perdu l'esprit, c'était certain.

« Vous êtes... satisfait de ce que nous avons fait ? »

« Oui, plutôt très content même. »

« Mais... On a rien fait ! » protesta-t-elle. « Nous n'avons pas réussi à vous ramener une seule personne. Tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est qu'on s'est bien fait remarqués. On est rentré bredouilles. »

Albus la fixa sans se départir de son sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

« Je vous prierai de m'excuser Pearl, mais je ne comptais pas à ce que vous rameniez réellement quelqu'un. En vérité, vous avez fait bien plus que ce que j'attendais. Je tenais surtout à ce que vous localisiez ces personnes et que vous nous renseignez sur leur position. Certains d'entre eux ont été introuvables pendants la dernière décennie écoulée. »

« Alors... Vous ne vouliez pas de nous pour les ramener... »

« S'ils avaient décidés de nous rejoindre, ils l'auraient sans doute fait avant. Une mince chance subsiste peut-être. A présent, nous avons une réponse pour deux d'entre eux. »

« Nous n'avons pas croisé ceux du bal. »

« En fait, si. Il s'agissait de la jeune femme qui vous a accueillie, son mari étant fondu dans la masse. Elle avait bu du polynectar. »

« Comment savez vous cela ? » s'exclama-t-elle, frustrée.

« Severus s'en ait rendu compte quand vous êtes sortis... Ses cheveux ont virés au roux. Il ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai peut-être pas vraiment écouté... » marmonna-t-elle.

En vérité, elle planifiait d'avoir une petite conversation avec celui-ci dès que possible.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, mais Cornelius Fudge m'a clairement indiqué que le Ministère allait m'en fournir un. » fit-il d'un air sombre.

« Et de qui sagit-il ? »

« Dolorès Ombrage. »

Pearl crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer.

« Ce femme ! » cria-t-elle presque. « Vous avez perdu la tête ? C'est bien la pire chose qui pourrait arriver à une école, hors Voldemort. »

Elle détestait cette femme autant que Lucius Malefoy, si ce n'est plus.

« C'est pour cela que je vais vous fournir un poste avec une nouvelle matière pour vous. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me confier ce fichu poste à sa place ? Je suis Auror, j'en connais un rayon sur les défenses. »

Albus lui sourit d'un air gêné.

« C'est très gentil de votre part, mais disons que ce poste n'est pas réputé pour la longévité de carrière de ses enseignants. »

Pearl fronça les sourcils.

« Vous, un superstitieux ? »

« Disons que les faits ne trompent pas à travers toutes ces années. Passons. » dit-il en agitant la main. « Vous serez chargée d'enseigner les premiers secours magiques. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez suivi un petit cursus de médicomage. »

« Mais attendez... Et mon travail d'Auror ? »

Dumbledore s'assombrit et son regard sembla se voiler.

« Je pense qu'il est plus judicieux de vous placer à Poudlard. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment du côté du Ministère. Je préfère placer mes élèves sous la plus grande sécurité possible. Et de plus, je ne pense pas que vous me contredirez, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que les aurors fournissent un travail réellement utile contre les mages noirs... »

Pearl émit un soupir las.

« C'est bien le gros problème de ce fichu Ministère de Grande Bretagne. » grommela-t-elle.

Il était vrai que passer son temps à faire de l'escorte et poursuivre un Sirius Black que vous retrouviez tous les soirs au dîner n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait imaginé en venant travailler ici.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, nous nous retrouverons à Poudlard. »

Sur ce, il était sortit, la laissant seule.

Observant la pluie tomber à torrent par la fenêtre, Pearl décida de se sortir cette conversation de la veille et prit la décision de retrouver son frère. Personne n'aurait l'idée ni la motivation de la suivre sous un tel déluge ce soir.

« Je vais faire un tour. » lâcha-t-elle à Sirius en se levant.

« Avec ce temps là ? » s'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête de l'échiquier où il jouait contre les pièces seules.

Elle acquécia et sortit en attrapant son manteau.

Elle marcha rapidement le long du square, ses chaussures martelant les flaques d'eau. Elle emprunta plusieurs ruelles, bifurquant brusquement dans une ruelle avant de transplaner aussitôt. Elle poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur bondé en ce jour de pluie, dégageant une mèche de cheveux sombres et trempés de son visage.

Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, son regard tomba sur l'homme qui dînait seul à une minuscule table pour deux, l'air triste. Elle s'approcha de sa table et se campa devant lui tandis qu'il relevait la tête d'un air las. Son visage surpris s'éclaircit d'un coup.

« Tu es revenue ! »

Pearl haussa les épaules.

« Ouais. J'ai découvert que tu disais la vérité sur... »

« Chut ! Pas ici. Viens dans ma chambre. »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'escalier du bar qu'ils gravirent jusqu'au troisième et dernier palier. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre simple, composée d'un lit, d'une salle de bain et de toilettes. Très sobre entre autre.

« Comment tu connais cette histoire sur les horcruxes ? » attaqua-t-elle sans attendre.

Evan s'assit sur son lit et l'observa quelques secondes, l'air grave avant de répondre.

« Regulus Black. C'est lui qui a découvert ça, et il me l'a raconté avant de partir à la recherche de l'un deux et de disparaître à jamais. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs cet après-midi là, mais déterminé. Il m'a révélé comment cela fonctionnait, et l'endroit où il se rendrait pour détruire l'un deux. »

Un silence se fit entre eux. Pearl décida de le briser, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

« Combien y en a t-il ? Et où les trouver ? »

Evan secoua la tête mais une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

« Je n'en sait rien. Mais j'ai mes soupçons sur ta deuxième question. Regulus pensait qu'il n'y en avait pas plus d'un ou d'eux. Je suis persuadé du contraire ! Qui peut mettre au monde un type avec une tête pareille ? »

Pearl retint un rire devant la critique physique de Voldemort.

« Mon livre disait que tuer maltraitait l'âme, pas l'apparence physique... »

« Ton livre ne sait pas tout. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres possède de puissants pouvoirs, et il est sans doute celui qui les a testé aussi loin que possible. Pour créer les horcruxes, il faut tuer, hors cela ne le répugne pas, ça l'amuse. »

Pearl s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis poussiéreux de la pièce, en face d'Evan, réfléchissant.

« Où était caché l'horcruxes que Regulus a découvert ? »

« Dans une grotte où le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait joué les petites frappes étant gamin, apparemment. C'était un médaillon. »

« Un médaillon ? »

« Oui, l'enveloppe ! » lança-t-il agacé. « Ce qui renfermait l'horcruxe était le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. »

« Où aurait-il trouvé un truc pareil ? »

Evan haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Le problème que j'ai c'est que je ne suis même pas sûr que Reg ait réussit son coup. Il n'a pas voulu de me dévoiler la position exacte de cette grotte, il disait que c'était trop dangereux et que c'était à lui de s'en occuper. Quel imbécile... »

Evan secoua tristement la tête.

« En tout cas, je suis quasiment sûr que son serpent en est un. »

« Il a un serpent ? »

Evan acquécia.

« Il se comporte comme un animal bien dressé. D'ailleurs ils communiquent entre eux de manière surnaturelle, même pour un fourchelangue. Aucun serpent ne peut être esclave à ce point. »

« Flippant. » commenta Pearl.

Un autre long silence suivit ses paroles, tandis que chacun réfléchissait à leurs paroles.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » finit-elle par lâcher.

Surpris, il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Quoi ? »

« On a un moyen de le détruire. On a un moyen d'en finir pour de bon avec ça. Et on est les seuls à le connaître. Ne crois tu pas que nous devrions en faire part à quelqu'un ? »

« Tu es folle ! Si tout le monde était au courant, il aurait vite fait de brouiller les pistes et de cacher chacun d'entre eux dans des endroits improbables et à tout jamais. »

« Seulement, à seulement nous deux, on pourra pas faire grand chose. »

« Écoute, il faut qu'on garde ça pour nous pour le moment. Pour le moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fait discret, mais quand il sortira de l'ombre se sera terrible. »

« Pourquoi tu as attendu autant de temps pour m'en parler ? »

Evan haussa fit une moue qui n'engageait à rien.

« Premièrement, quand Reg m'a raconté tout ça, je l'ai envoyé paître. J'étais encore aveuglé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regulus croyait en moi. Je me suis fait passé pour mort après sa disparition grâce à un ami auror qui a déclaré m'avoir abattu. Quand j'ai vu que tout le mal que nous avions fait, ce qui restait des sorciers... J'ai repris conscience. J'ai fait mes recherches mais je n'ai pas osé trouver qui que ce soit. Et enfin, en juin, ma marque m'a brûlée. Depuis, c'est toi que je recherche... dans l'espoir que tu vas m'aider. »

Pearl soupira.

« Évidemment, vu que c'est pour la fin de cet assassin. »

Pearl déplia ses jambes et se releva.

« Je dois y aller. Écoute, dans quelques jours je pars pour Poudlard. On se tient au courant par hiboux sur ce qu'on fait, ok ? En attendant, change de lieu, Severus Snape a des soupçons. »

« Snape ? » cracha-t-il. « Je te conseillerais de ne surtout pas faire confiance à cet homme là. Sous son masque de neutralité, c'est un des plus dévoués au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un Sirius Black éméché.

« Oui, bien sûr. » acquécia-t-elle distraitement. « J'y vais. On s'écrit ! »

Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.

« C'est bon de te retrouver Pearl. J'ai été vraiment idiot. » lança-t-il.

« Oui, c'est sûr. J'espère bien te voir te rattraper. »

Sur ce, elle sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut salut ! Bon, j'ai du retard, et j'en aurai surement un peu plus ce mois de février et mars, je m'en excuse donc ! Période de concours s'impose, j'ai peu de temps pour écrire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la trame est déjà dans ma tête ^^ On gagnera du temps ^^ Merci à mes lecteurs pour leurs reviews qui m'encourage et à bientôt !

* * *

><p>Émergeant de son sommeil, Pearl se força à ouvrir ses yeux lourds de sommeil. Il semblait régner une telle effervescence dans le Square Grimmauld qu'elle pensa, pendant quelques secondes oppressantes qui l'arrachèrent à ses couvertures, que le Quartier Général était attaqué.<p>

Les hurlements de Mrs Black retentissaient au rez-de-chaussé, par dessus lesquels la voix de Mrs Weasley s'éleva pour tenter de la couvrir. Elle ne comprit strictement rien à ce qu'elle cria. Des bruits de pas précipités provenaient de l'étage au dessus d'elle et quelqu'un dévalait bruyamment les escaliers. Un craquement sourd fit trembler le plafond au-dessus d'elle, suivit d' un chapelet de jurons lancés par une voix grave et les bruits de quelqu'un sautillant sur place.

Poussant un grognement inarticulé en réalisant qu'aucunes détonations préconisant une attaque ne retentissait, elle s'habilla rapidement et rangea sa baguette dans la poche de son jean. Elle attachait ses cheveux dans un chignon après s'être coiffée à la hâte quand la voix des jumeaux Weasley retentit pendant qu'ils passaient devant sa porte.

« CHAUD DEVANT ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, un fracas accompagné d'un cri se répercuta dans la maison, suivis du bruit caractéristique de quelque chose dévalant lourdement les escaliers. Pearl se figea quelques secondes, interrompant tout mouvement. Un hurlement furieux s'éleva alors du vestibule, et elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre, s'avançant sur le pallier.

« Bon sang, c'est quoi ce vacarme ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se pencha par dessus la rampe d'escalier.

« VOUS AURIEZ PU LA TUER BANDE D'IMBECILES ! »

Pearl sursauta et recula brusquement. Mrs Weasley vociférait sur les jumeaux qui tentaient de se justifier sans pouvoir en placer une pendant qu' Hermione aidait la jeune fille Weasley à marcher jusqu'à la cuisine. Celle-ci boitait et avait le nez ensanglanté et Pearl réalisa que c'était elle qui avait dévalé les escaliers. Elle descendit les marches et y découvrit deux malles ouvertes en plein milieu, leur contenu déversé tout le long des deux étages. Un chat orange la dépassa en se faufilant entre ses jambes et en crachant.

« Rangez vos affaires maintenant ! _Sans_ vos baguettes, vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça. J'ai dit _non _Fred ! »

Les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard noir et entreprirent de ramasser le contenu éparpillé de leur valise.

« Salut Pearl ! » la saluèrent-ils. « Tu vas bien ? »

« IMMONDES CREATURES, SANG DE BOURBES... »

Pearl lança un bref regard agacé au portrait que personne ne semblait juger utile de fermer. Vu l'agitation qui y régnait, c'était sans aucun doute inutile.

« Salut. Oui, je suppose. Vous partez par Poudlard Express ? »

« Oui, et si on ne part pas dans cinq minutes, on risque de rater le train. Maman n'est pas de très bonne humeur comme tu as pu le remarquer. »

Pearl pénétra dans la cuisine où Mrs Weasley soignait Ginny. Fol Oeil, Mr Weasley, Sirius et Lupin discutaient à l'autre bout de la table.

« Vous voulez un coup de main ? »

Mrs Weasley lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil tandis que la jeune fille tentait de la repousser.

« C'est bon, Maman ! Je te dis que je vais bien. »

« Bonjour Pearl. Ginny tiens toi tranquille ! Tu pourrais jeter un coup d'oeil, pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas d'autres problèmes ? »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Pearl s'approchait. Après quelques sorts de diagnostics, elle assura Mrs Weasley de la bonne santé de sa fille qui sortit de la pièce en entrainant Hermione Granger aussi vite que si elle était pourchassée par un hippogriffe affamé.

Pearl trempa distraitement un toast dans son café en s'installant près de ses collègues.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Podmore, par hasard Cade ? » lui lança Maugrey de sa voix éraillée.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Pas depuis avant-hier au Ministère. Pourquoi ? »

« Cet idiot aurait du escorter Potter avec nous aujourd'hui jusqu'à King Cross. »

« Peut-être est il simplement en retard... » suggéra Mr Weasley.

« _Nous_ risquons d'être très en retard s' ils ne se dépêchent pas. » trancha sèchement Mrs Weasley.

Elle sursauta en regardant sa montre.

« Pour l'amour du ciel... »

Elle se précipita hors de la cuisine et tous l'entendirent rugir depuis le hall d'entrée.

« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DECIDER A DESCENDRE LA HAUT ? »

Pearl les observa se disperser d'un côté à l'autre afin de mettre au point les derniers préparatifs. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers le hall, saluant les Weasley et leurs amis.

« Au revoir Pearl ! » lancèrent les jumeaux.

Celle-ci sourit, malicieuse.

« On risque de se revoir dès ce soir, vous savez. »

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, Harry manquant de percuter Ron qui s'était brusquement retourné.

« Comment ça ? »

« Surprise, vous verrez ce soir. »

Elle repoussa doucement Hermione qui l'observait, une ride d'inquiétude sur son front.

« Attends ! S'écrièrent-ils, qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir ? Oh mais... Ça veut dire que c'est toi, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

Pearl secoua la tête et disparut en montant les escaliers pendant que Mrs Weasley tentait de les rappeler à l'ordre.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Sirius, Dumbledore a dit _non ! _»

Pearl tourna la tête à temps pour voir sa forme de chien se faufiler dehors par la porte d'entrée. Elle sourit et monta préparer ses propres affaires. Cela ferait du bien à Sirius qui n'était pas sortit depuis un bon moment. Il y avait un risque qu'il soit reconnu, mais Pearl doutait sérieusement qu'il réussisse à aider l'ordre en rester prisonnier de cette maison. Il avait besoin d'agir.

Lorsque dans l'après midi, elle eut terminé de ranger ses affaires et de préparer une première esquisse de cours qu'elle pourrait lancer aux élèves pour démarrer, elle salua les quelques membres de l'Ordre restant à la maison.

Mrs Weasley semblait en colère contre Sirius, qu'elle tentait d'ignorer le plus possible. Au déjeuner, son irritation s'était ressentie dans la portion de plat miniature qu'elle lui avait servie.

« Prends bien soin de toi, Pearl. » lui dit-elle.

« Merci, Molly. Au fait, où se trouve le bureau de Dumbledore ? Il paraît que le château est un vrai labyrinthe. »

« Non, tu t'y feras, va. » lança Sirius. « Il est au deuxième étage. Il y a une gargouille dans un couloir, tu lui donnes le mot de passe, et elle te laissera le passage dans son bureau. »

Pearl acquécia. Le deuxième étage et une gargouille, donc. Elle se figea.

« Il ne m'a pas donné le mot de passe... »

« Espère trouver quelqu'un sur le chemin dans ce cas. »

Pearl jeta un regard noir à Sirius.

« Allez, à bientôt. »

Elle leur sourit une dernière fois et sortit du hall, trainant une énorme valise derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle atterrit par transplanage dans pré-au-lard, elle passa d' abord par les Trois Balais; ayant entendu parlé de ce pub renommé, elle décida de visiter. Pearl était en train de peaufiner certains détails de son cours du lendemain en buvant un jus de citrouille quand elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage, elle leva le regard vers un Severus Snape nonchalant, un familier rictus moqueur étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

« Je commence à croire que vous passez votre temps dans des pubs. »

Pearl leva les yeux au ciel et désigna la chaise en face d'elle pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

« Pourtant c'est toujours vous qu'on voit rôder par ici. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle raya rapidement quelque chose sur sa feuille avant de la pousser de côté, se préparant à une nouvelle riposte sur son frère dont il ne soupçonnait pas le retour soudain à la vie, bien qu'il ne soit jamais mort. La dernière fois, elle avait contre-attaqué avec l'information cachée pendant la mission du bal. Évidemment, il avait prétexté que cela lui était sorti de l'esprit.

« Que faites-vous ? » s'enquit-il poliment en fixant le parchemin des yeux.

« Je prépare les cours pour demain. »

Severus releva les yeux vers elle, l'air surpris.

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'aviez encore _rien_ préparé avant ? »

Pearl haussa les épaules.

« Oui. J'ai eu une semaine de retrait des plus difficiles » se défendit-elle devant son air attéré. « Fudge refusait de me laisser partir pour Poudlard, et Dumbledore ne pouvait pas intervenir, le Ministre ferait tout pour refuser tout ce qu'il demande. Bref, j'ai dut me débrouiller seule et proposer l'idée farfelue d'Albus. »

« L'idée n'est peut-être pas si idiote » répondit-il en jetant un oeil par la fenêtre. « Avec cette femme du ministère qui représente les yeux et les oreilles du Ministre, Dumbledore pense qu'il est mieux de mettre plus de membre de l'Ordre à Poudlard pour protéger les élèves. »

Pearl arrondit un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle cherchait à leur faire du mal non plus. »

« Dumbledore semble le craindre pourtant. » dit-il d'une voix las.

Pearl observa attentivement le visage de Severus. Il semblait beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes se détachaient sous ses yeux noirs.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard interrogateur en grattant distraitement son avant-bras.

« Parfaitement. »

Pearl fronça les sourcils en remarquant que malgré son ton neutre, il serrait férocement son poing gauche posé sur la table.

« C'est _lui_ n'est ce pas ? Vous avez eu une petite réunion récemment ? » lâcha-t-elle avec dégout.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de la jauger du regard, son visage étant parfaitement lisse. Elle se demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour gagner un tel degré d'insensibilité apparente.

« Il s'amuse avec ses propres alliés, c'est écœurant. Dumbledore vous fait courir de sacré risques. »

Severus n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, le corps légèrement tendu.

« Je le fais parce que je le veux. Personne ne m'y oblige, je suis seul maître de ma position. » répliqua-t-il.

Les yeux de Severus semblaient flamboyer légèrement. Pearl soupira, laissant ses pensées s'exprimer à haute voix.

« Qu'est ce qui vous pousse à aller jusque là ? Je veux dire... vous vous faîtes torturer, vous risquez de vous faire tuer à chaque faux pas et pourtant vous acceptez d'endurer cela sans vous plaindre. »

« Je fais la même chose que vous avec l'Ordre. » répliqua-t-il en esquivant sa première question.

« L'Ordre ne rencontre pas aussi souvent que vous Voldemort, et ne s'y approche pas de si près non plus. »

Severus haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent que ses épaules tendues trahissaient. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, réfléchissant.

« Vous vous en doutiez... » souffla-t-elle. « Vous vous en doutiez que Voldemort reviendrait ? »

« _Cessez_ de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres à tout bout de champs » siffla-t-il, mécontent.

Pearl leva les sourcils et attendis. Si son hypothèse était vraie, il avait déjà décidé depuis longtemps qu'il se sacrifierait ainsi ?

« Oui, j'en étais même sûr. Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un à rencontrer par hasard ? »

Pearl jeta un oeil à l'heure et se leva d'un bond.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore dans son bureau ! »

« Et vous êtes en avance, comme d'habitude. » ricana-t-il. « Au dîner. »

Elle acquécia et sortit précipitamment, trainant sa grosse valise derrière elle. Elle poussa la grille de l'école et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'aux grandes portes de chênes.

Elle pénétra dans un Hall aux dimensions immenses. Des torches étaient fixées aux murs illuminant la pièce et quatre grands sabliers vides. Un grand escalier de marbre lui faisait face, tout aussi immense. Une grande double porte était fermée à sa droite. Deux autres portes étaient fichées au mur à sa gauche, et enfin deux autres encore de chaque côté du grand escalier.

Pearl se sentit particulièrement stupide au milieu du hall, ne sachant absolument pas où aller. Elle se souvint enfin qu'elle cherchait le bureau de Dumbledore et entreprit de gravir le grand escalier de marbre. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle longea les couloirs, cherchant la fameuse gargouille. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois à l'angle d'un couloir, l'écho de ses pas rebondissant sur les murs. Enfin, elle finit par faire face à une statue de pierre. Elle observa celle-ci un moment, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je voudrais voir le professeur Dumbledore s'il vous plaît. »

La gargouille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, et ne s'exprima encore moins. Pearl lâcha un soupir et jeta un oeil dans le couloir désert. Elle se retrouvait stupidement là, avec cinq minutes de retard, en train de parler à une statue idiote. Elle réessaya :

« S'il vous plaît ? Pourriez vous informer le professeur Dumbledore que Pearl Cade est là ? »

La gargouille resta parfaitement immobile.

« Vous pourriez au moins avoir la politesse de me répondre ! » s'exclama-t-elle, commençant à s'énerver.

Nouveau silence.

Avec un grognement de frustration, Pearl fila un coup de pied à la gargouille en criant « Bouge ! » et ne réussi qu'à se blesser à l'orteil.

Quelque chose attira alors son regard du coin de l'oeil, et elle pivota pour voir un petit homme portant une cravate orange traverser le mur du couloir.

« Hé attendez ! » cria-t-elle, se précipitant vers lui.

Celui-ci se retourna, ses petits yeux noirs la fixant d'un air calculateur. Il ne ressemblait pas aux fantômes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer auparavant, il avait l'air d'avoir une consistance plus solide, n'étant pas d'une couleur gris perle ou transparent.

« Excusez-moi, je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore mais cette stupide gargouille refuse ne serait-ce que le prévenir. »

Le petit homme se redressa, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, soupesant dans ses mains ce qu'elle identifia comme des encriers.

« Vous ne devriez pas parler de ces pauvres statues comme ça, vous savez, elles peuvent être très susceptibles parfois. » caqueta-t-il d'une voie aigüe.

« Oui, désolée, comment fait-on pour entrer, on m'a parlé d'un mot de passe... »

« Oh, mais on a du mal vous informer, il y a tout un rituel pour entrer dans le bureau du Directeur. »

Ses yeux pétillaient d'une malice qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Cet esprit se payait sa tête.

« Écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à faire un tas d'épreuves, donnez moi juste le mot de passe et je... »

Pearl ne termina pas sa phrase, s'écartant d'un bond du projectile que venait de lui lancer l'esprit. L'encrier s'écrasa au sol, répandant tout son contenu d'encre sur les pierres.

« Bon sang, mais ça va pas ! » s'écria-t-elle, sortant sa baguette.

L'homme s'éleva sans les airs, émettant des bruits grossiers.

« La première épreuve commence ! » cria-t-il en lançant trois autres encriers dans sa direction.

Pearl balança une armure qui se trouvait à ses côtés devant elle et lança un charme du bouclier pour éviter les autres projectiles. Le mur était taché d'encre noire dégoulinant lentement.

« ARRETEZ CA ! » hurla-t-elle.

Le petit homme fila en caquetant vers le plafond, faisant tomber les chandelles du lustre qui y était fixé.

Elle allait lui lancer un maléfice à ce moment là mais du à nouveau reculer pour éviter de prendre feu.

« Espèce de cinglé... » grommela-t-elle en époussetant ses vêtements.

« Pearl, vous êtes là ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir Dumbledore s'avancer vers elle, souriant. Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir et remis les chandelles à leur place avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Peeves, notre esprit frappeur. » déclara-t-il en observant les tâches d'encre sur le sol et sur le mur.

Il agita sa baguette et celles-ci disparurent. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible entre ses dents avant de le suivre jusqu'à la gargouille.

« Ballongommes. » dit-il avant que la gargouille ne s'écarte et que le mur situé derrière ne s'ouvre en deux parties, révélant des escaliers en colimaçon.

« Ça c'est du mot de passe » ricana-t-elle avant d'avoir put s'en empêcher.

« Et c'est là que réside la subtilité du stratagème » lui sourit-il en l'invitant à monter.

Ils passèrent une porte de chêne polie, et pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce circulaire. Plusieurs tables étaient encombrées de divers instruments en argent qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les murs étaient tapis de portraits d'hommes et de femmes qu'elle identifia comme des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. En face d'elle se dressait une fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur les montagnes entourant le château. Devant cette fenêtre était placé un imposant bureau aux pieds en forme de serres couverte de papiers derrière lequel était rangé un grand siège à l'air très confortable. Un perchoir vide à côté du bureau avait élu domicile. Contre un mur sur le côté de la fenêtre derrière le bureau était placé une étagère encombrée de livres, de divers autres objets, et même un vieux chapeau. Une cheminée se dressait sur le côté gauche de la pièce, des braises s'échappant des cendres.

Ils s'installèrent à son bureau où il lui remit un parchemin.

« Voici votre emploi du temps. Pour votre salle de classe, je vous ai attribuée la salle 13, elle est dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussé, non loin de la salle des professeurs. Vos appartements en revanche, seront au quatrième étage. »

Pearl acquécia.

« Très bien. »

« Ah et en temps que professeur à Poudlard, il faut que vous sachiez que nous avons quatre maisons différentes. Nous fonctionnons selon un système de points que vous ajoutez ou retirez, et à la fin de l'année, la maison ayant le plus de point remporte la coupe des quatre maisons. »

« C'est une sorte de pouvoir de récompense et de punition ? »

« En plus des retenues et autres prix, oui. »

« D'accord. »

« Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais vous laisser vous installer et vous familiariser avec le château ! » dit-il joyeusement.

« Je vous remercie, Albus, mais... » Pearl hésita. « Si vous me faites venir jusqu'ici, est-ce seulement pour figurer comme protection, ou nous préparez-vous autre chose ? »

Dumbledore la fixa par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, lui donnant l'impression qu'il scannait son âme de ses yeux bleus.

« Il savère, que je ne serais pas autant présent à Poudlard que je voudrais l'être cette année. Et sincèrement, j'apprécie beaucoup votre qualification et vos aptitudes, vous serez d'une grande aide à nos collègue pendant mes absences. »

Pearl opina à nouveau. Etre directeur d'école et chef de l'Ordre du Phénix n'était pas facile, elle le comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait chasser cette perplexité face à son choix.

« Très bien, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser. » dit-elle en se levant. « Par contre, je suis un peu perdue ici, comment je vais faire pour trouver mes appartements ? »

Dumbledore se leva et la conduit jusque dans sa chambre, qui était en vérité, littéralement, un appartement ou presque. Elle pénétra dans un petit salon confortable et chaleureux, avec un grand fauteuil et une table basse en face de la cheminée. A l'autre bout du salon, une porte donnait sur un petit couloir ou se trouvait sa chambre, une salle de bains aux dimensions très raisonnables. Elle rangea quelques capes et vestes dans la placard du salon, et prit une heure pour décharger la plupart des ses autres affaires, réarranger la déco à sa façon et nettoyer un peu l'endroit qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été occupé depuis des années.

Elle descendit ensuite explorer le château en commençant par le rez-de-chaussé où elle trouva sa salle de classe. Elle n'avait pas envie de réaménager l'espace dès à présent, et elle songea qu'elle ferait avec ses premiers élèves le lendemain. Elle longea le couloir jusqu'à un tournant dont la porte donnait sur une cour extérieure. Elle retourna sur ses pas et remonta les escaliers, flanant dans les couloirs vides. Elle rencontra quelques fantômes et discuta pendant un moment avec l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, sur les techniques de soins et les cours qu'elle souhaitait donner à ses élèves en incluant des potions. Celle-ci lui conseilla d'en discuter avec Severus. Elle redescendit les étages et finit par trouver la salle des professeurs au bout du couloir où elle faisait cours.

Elle poussa la porte de chêne entre les deux gargouilles et se retrouva dans une vaste pièce lambrissée remplie de tables autour des quelles étaient disposées des chaises en bois sombre. Une penderie à côté du mur s'y trouvait également. Elle fut surprise de voir Severus vautré dans un canapé avec la Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains, son nez penché au-dessus d'un article. Le professeur Flitwick remplissait des papiers assis à une des tables, une tasse de thé posée à côté de lui. Aurora Sinistra feuilletait un magazine de _Sorcière Hebdo_ en face de lui. Pomona Chourave et Minerva McGonagall discutaient avec le professeur de vol, Mme Bibine à une autre table.

« Bonsoir, Pearl. » la salua Minerva.

« Bonsoir Minerva. » dit-elle en s'approchant de leur table. Elle adressa un sourire et un signe de la main aux autres professeurs.

« Vous vous êtes installée ? »

« Oui, et c'est une bonne chose de faite. »

« Tant mieux, alors. Nous discutions d'ailleurs de la matière que vous allez enseigner, cela peut s'avérer réellement utile pour nos élèves. »

« Apprendre les gestes de premiers secours peuvent toujours s'avérer utile pour les élèves » renchérit le professeur Chourave. « C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent se mutiler rien que dans mon cours par exemple. »

Pearl sourit.

« Je pense qu'il est d'ailleurs intéressant d'intégrer deux ou trois choses en lien avec quelques uns des cours dispensés ici : métamorphose, potions et botanique en particulier. »

« Métamorphose ? » s'enquit Minerva surprise.

« Oui, en cas de besoin d'attelles ou je ne sais quoi, se débrouiller pour transformer une branche en support serait déjà très utile. »

« Très bonne idée ! » s'exclama Aurora tandis que le professeur Bibine approuvait.

Lorsque la conversation s'orienta sur le dîner du soir, Pearl partit s'installer sur le canapé aux côtés de Severus.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? » s'enquit-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son journal.

Severus leva les yeux du journal et le referma d'un coup sec, l'air agacé.

« Absolument rien. A moins que votre plus grand soucis soit de savoir qui de Potter ou Dumbledore est le plus sénile, en tout cas, c'est la priorité du Ministre depuis deux mois. »

Il lui tendis le journal en fusillant ce dernier du regard comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé. Pearl jeta un oeil à la manchette et soupira devant le nouveau titre brillant qu'ils avaient choisis : _Dumbledore, le temps de la retraite ?_

« A croire qu'ils sont complètement stupides » marmonna Pearl en parcourant rapidement l'article.

« Je pense qu'ils le sont réellement et qu'il est venu le temps de l'avouer. Au point ou les choses en sont. » répondit Severus.

Pearl haussa les épaules et une petite forme rose entra dans la salle des professeurs, provoquant une chute immédiate du niveau sonore. Pearl réalisa que la chose en question était Dolorès Ombrage, avec son ridicule nœud dans les cheveux et ses yeux globuleux sur un visage flasque.

« Bonsoir, ma chère Mlle Cade ! » s 'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers elle, à la grande horreur de Pearl. « Comment allez-vous ? Le ministre regrette beaucoup votre absence vous savez ? »

Pearl crut qu'elle allait vomir. Elle détestait cette femme, et le fait qu'elle lui parle comme si elles étaient de proches amies lui donnait la nausée.

« Bonsoir. Je vais très bien merci. » répondit-elle froidement.

Tous les professeurs observaient leur échange avec intérêt. Seul Severus avait le tact de faire semblant de relire la_ Gazette du Sorcier._

Le sourire d'Ombrage se fana quelques instants, puis elle sembla se forcer à le reformer.

« J'espère que vous vous plairez à Poudlard. Cette école n'est plus très moderne, mais il faut savoir que le Ministre a de grands projets à lui proposer. » chantonna-t-elle assez fort pour que tous puisse l'entendre.

« Ah. »

Son manque d'entrain parut lui déplaire, lui faisant finalement quitter la pièce.

« Très bien, nous nous reverrons au dîner. » dit-elle en sortant.

« Quelle horreur. » lâcha Pearl un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu tandis que la porte se refermait.

Tous les professeurs l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

« Heu... Oui, excusez-moi, mais je me serais bien passée de ce numéro. Ou plutôt de sa présence à Poudlard. »

Pomona et Filius éclatèrent de rire, détendant un peu plus l'atmosphère. McGonagall souriait discrètement.

« Le Ministère nous envoie quelque chose de spécial, on dirait. » me dit sarcastiquement Severus. « Vous paraissez être bonnes amies, d'ailleurs. »

Pearl lui assena un coup sur l'épaule, provoquant une grimace de douleur chez son collègue. Elle n'avait pas frappé si fort pourtant. Elle songea alors que les tortures de Voldemort avaient du laisser quelques séquelles.

« Désolée. Mais vous l'avez mérité, ne dîtes plus jamais que je suis amie avec un crapaud. »

Severus lui lança un regard amusé mais n'ajouta rien. Le professeur McGonagall leva la tête vers l'horloge accrochée en hauteur et se leva, imitée par ses collègues qui sortaient déjà.

« Je ferais bien d'y aller, je dois passer chercher la liste des élèves pour la répartition. Vous aussi, vous devriez vous diriger vers la grande salle. » les apostropha-t-elle alors que Pearl était sur le point de poursuivre sa lecture du journal que Severus avait à nouveau abandonné.

Avec un soupir, celui-ci se leva en s'appuyant lourdement sur le bras du fauteuil. Pearl l'observa faire d'un oeil soucieux.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ? » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Elle secoua la tête, ne désirant pas l'entrainer sur une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

« Demandez un calmant à Poppy. » dit-elle simplement avant de sortir de la pièce, le sachant sur ses talons.

Elle n'entendit en réponse qu'un grognement méprisant et un marmonnement inaudible. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et suivi ses collègues vers une salle immense gardée par une autre immense porte de chêne. Quatre longues tables étaient alignées et une autre sur une estrade, celle des professeurs, de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à leurs élèves pendant les repas.

Elle s'installaaussi loin que possible d'Ombrage qui lui lançait des regards appuyés, assise à côté de Dumbledore. Faisant tous les efforts possible pour l'ignorer, elle prit place aux côtés Pomona qui s'était lancée dans une grande explication sur les récompenses en termes de points après qu'elle lui ait posé la question en pensant qu'il s' agissait de Severus côté d'elle. Celui-ci s'était placé un peu plus loin et la jouait à nouveau homme inexpressif et inaccessible.

« Donc cinq point, c'est assez raisonnable ? » demanda-t-elle à Pomona.

« Oui, c'est exact. Il est déjà arrivé à Albus de distribuer cinquante points à des première années, mais c'était parce qu'il avaient empêché un de nos collègues de voler la pierre philosophale. »

Une vague d'élèves entra dans la grande salle en discutant, riant et se dirigèrent vers leur tables respectives. Des raclements de chaises et tabourets retentirent dans toute la salle. Elle remarqua qu'ils avaient chacun des écharpes de couleurs différents, tout comme les cravates de leur costume.

« Est-il déjà arrivé d'enlever autant de points ? »

Pomona lui sourit.

« En effet, et c'est à Minerva que c'est arrivé. Les mêmes premières années trainaient la nuit dans les couloirs. »

« Mais c'est assez sévère, non ? Après tout, à leur âge, on a tous plus ou moins violé quelques règlements de l'école. »

Pomona lui lança un sourire signifiant qu'elle comprenait puis se tut tandis que Minerva entrait à la tête d'un cortège d'élèves qui avaient l'air assez nerveux. Elle déposa un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs, déroula une liste de noms puis attendit. Le chapeau se déchira et à sa grande surprise leur fit un discourss sous forme de chanson, mettant en garde l'école de Poudlard contre des forces extérieuress et leur conseillant de rester unis.

Pearl se tourna surprise vers Pomona qui avait engagé une conversation animée avec Flitwick.

« Et bien c'est très intéressant ! » s'exclama-t-il de sa petite voix flutée.

Vue l'agitation que le discours avait produit dans la salle, ce qu'avait dit le choixpeau ne semblait pas être habituel.

« Vous pensez qu'il nous prévient d'un danger en rapport aux évènement de juin dernier ? » demanda Pomona en se mordant la lèvre.

« J'en ai bien peur. » déclara Pearl en jetant un oeil à Severus qui continuait de fixer le chapeau les sourcils froncés.

Minerva lança un regard sévère à travers la salle qui reprit peu à peu silence. Les élèves furent appelés un à un par ordre alphabétique, les envoyant soit chez Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle. Quand se fut terminé, Minerva s'assit à la place vide à côté d'elle et ils entamèrent leur dîner qui apparut directement dans leur assiettes.

« Le choixpeau fait rarement des déclarations pareilles, sauf quand le château est réellement en danger. » dit gravement Flitwick.

Pearl se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

« Et les précisions sur 'rester unis' entre maisons, ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? »

« Pas tellement » lui dit Minerva dans un sourire triste. « Les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor sont particulièrement rivales. »

« Surtout quand il est question de Quidditch, n'est ce pas ? » la taquina Pomona.

Minerva prit un air important.

« Le Quidditch est très important, il est normal que nous ne nous laissions pas faire. Et le professeur Snape vous dira ce qu'il veut, Gryffondor est en route pour remporter une fois _de plus_ la coupe cette année. »

« Ne vous avancez pas trop là-dessus, Minerva. » retentit la voix sarcastique de Severus un peu plus loin. « Avec un gardien en moins, vous risquez d'encaisser plus de buts que vous ne l'imaginez. »

« Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vite trouver un remplaçant aussi bon que Dubois. » contra-t-elle aussitôt en se penchant pour voir le visage de Severus qui la jaugeait.

« Espérez qu'il ne soit pas aussi mauvais que votre attrapeur... »

« Potter est un excellent attrapeur ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Pourtant, il semble un peu faible pour tenir correctement sur un balai. Pourriez-vous me citer une seule année où il n'est pas tombé lamentablement ? En dehors de la fois où il a manqué de s'étouffer avec un vif d'or bien sûr... »

Pearl crut que McGonagall allait se déchirer ses lèvres qui étaient si pincées que s'en était effrayant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer à nouveau et Pearl compris que la rivalité Serpentard/Griffondor était un euphémisme.

Pomona pouffait avec Filius en observant les deux protagonistes se lancer des pics sur chacun de leur joueur. Ces deux-là semblaient être de vrais gamins lorsqu'il était question de Quidditch.

« Le jeu des Serpentard est intolérable, les coups bas qu'ils n'hésitent pas à employer... »

Albus se leva, mettant fin à leur dispute. Il exposa plusieurs règlements de l'école lorsque qu'Ombrage l'interrompit grossièrement pour se lancer dans un long discours déguisé, et elle n'était pas très contente de sa signification. Comme elle avait cru le comprendre dans la salle des professeurs, le Ministère comptait bien intervenir à Poudlard, pour soit-disant réformer plus modernement.

Pearl remonta dans ses appartements en réfléchissant aux cours du lendemain, et à l'ombre du ministère et donc de cet imbécile de Fudge qui planait au dessus de Poudlard. Comme si le retour de Voldemort n'était pas un problème suffisant. D'ailleurs, elle-même en rajoutait avec son frère et la découverte sur les horcruxes, elle aurait besoin de lui écrire dès le lendemain pour prendre de ses nouvelles.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le new chapitre ! Il est à peu près dans les temps, je suis moi-même très surprise que ce soit le cas ^^

Merci à mes lecteurs pour leurs reviews, et malheuresement la suite sera plus longue à venir, les concours sans dans une semaine...

Bonne lecture, et laissez vos avis sans hésiter, j'apprécie énormément !

Yakibaru

* * *

><p>Pearl observa d'un regard ensommeillé son emploi du temps, un toast tartiné de confiture à la main.<p>

« Vous attendez que vos céréales sautent hors de votre bol et vous fassent un numéro de salsa ? »

« Oh taisez-vous. »

Elle reconnaîtrait désormais ce ton sarcastique entre mille.

Severus se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et attrapa la cafetière. Elle avait été agréablement surprise de trouver du café à Poudlard en arrivant à la grande salle ce matin, mais avait préféré se rabattre sur un bol de céréales. Elle était toujours au bord de l'addiction avec cette boisson.

« Vous commencez avec des septièmes années... Oh Gryffondor et Serpentard, vous feriez mieux de prendre un bon remontant. » lui dit-il en jetant un oeil à son emploi du temps posé entre eux.

« Arrêtez un peu, je vais bien m'en sortir. »

« Dans des travaux pratiques qui sont des gestes de premiers secours... Ils vont plutôt chercher le moyen d'en finir les avec les autres le plus vite possible. »

Pearl tourna vivement la tête vers lui agacée.

« Cessez un peu de me parler de ces cours comme si je partais en guerre. Je vais bien trouver un moyen de les faire travailler en équipe. »

Les lèvres de Severus se courbèrent dans un rictus méprisant.

« Je ne dis pourtant que la vérité. Si vous ne dirigez pas cette classe en particulier d'une main de fer, vous ne serez pas loin de catastrophes. »

Elle était à deux doigts de le frapper avec son toast dégoulinant de confiture quand l'arrivée de _la Gazette du sorcier_ l'interrompit dans sa tentative. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'y avoir échappé et d'après son regard méfiant sur le toast quelques secondes plus tôt, il semblait deviner ce à quoi il avait réchappé. L'arrivée des hiboux lui rappela la lettre qu'elle devait envoyer. Repoussant cette tâche pour plus tard, elle ouvrit le journal et disparut derrière.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Severus mâchonnait un morceau de gâteau en balayant la salle du regard, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées.

« Pas de nouvelles. » lâcha-t-elle en repliant le journal et le reposant sur la table. « Et contrairement à ce stupide dicton, ça ne veut pas dire bonnes nouvelles. »

Severus inclina la tête, sans cesser d'observer la salle.

« Rien sur Dumbledore, ni Potter, ni personne d'important. » approuva-t-il.

Dumbledore entra à ce moment en se dirigeant dans leur direction. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il se pencha vers eux, l'air soucieux.

« Je vous veux dans mon bureau avant le déjeuner, tout à l'heure. Minerva y sera aussi. » souffla-t-il entre leur têtes avant de repartir s'asseoir sur son siège.

Pearl comprit aussitôt qu'il y avait un rapport avec l'Ordre. Mais pour que même Minerva y soit... Elle jeta un oeil à Severus qui fronçait les sourcils en sirotant son café puis elle tendit la main vers le journal pour l'éplucher à nouveau. Quelque chose lui avait forcément échappé...

« Laissez tomber, il n'y rien du tout là dedans. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui une nouvelle fois.

« Ni vous, ni moi n'avons rien remarqué pendant la première lecture. Et nous avons tout regardé j'en suis sûr. Alors inutile de perdre de temps. »

« Je vais quand même jeter un oeil. »

Elle se replongea dans le journal, lisant plus attentivement chaque titre, survolant tous les articles sans importance mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que si quelque chose d'important était arrivé, le Ministère l'avait passé sous silence.

« Que vous avais-je dis ? »

« Nous allons être en retard. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement, agacée.

« Nous avons quinze minutes d'avance, et nos classes sont à deux pas d'ici. Il faut vraiment que vous vous achetiez une nouvelle montre. »

Pearl aperçu Dolorès Ombrage passer les portes de chênes. Elle se leva aussitôt avec l'intention de partir avant qu'elle n'arrive sur elle, ne désirant pas un nouvel échange désastreux devant les professeurs, et les élèves cette fois.

« Alors disons que j'ai oublié quelque chose. A plus tard. » Elle s'éclipsa par la porte à l'arrière de la table des professeurs afin d'éviter de croiser le chemin du chien de garde de Fudge.

Elle remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la volière qu'elle trouva sur les indications du fantôme d'un certain Sir Nicolas. Sortant de sa poche une plume et un morceau de parchemin, elle s'assit sur un rebord de fenêtre moins taché de fientes de hiboux que les autres, respirant l'air frais qui s'y engouffrait. Réfléchissant, elle déboucha son encrier et le posa à côté d'elle pour y tremper sa plume qu'elle immobilisa au-dessus de sa feuille. Des hululements retentissaient alors que plusieurs hiboux se posaient à l'intérieur. Enfin, Pearl se décida :

_Cher ami,_

_Je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard, et disons que pour le moment, tout se passe pas trop mal. Je vais effectuer mes premiers cours aujourd'hui, on verra ce que ça va donner._

_Le château dispose d'une grande bibliothèque que je vais mettre à profit pour les recherches dont nous avons parlé. Si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant, je te préviendrais._

_J'espère que tes propres recherches se passent bien et que tu m'apporteras bientôt quelques nouvelles._

_A bientôt, Pearl._

Au moins comme cela, si sa lettre tombait entre de mauvaises mains, personne ne se douterait à qui elle était destinée, ni en quoi consistaient les 'recherches'. Et ainsi, Evan verrait qu'elle ne le laisse pas tomber. Elle se faisait surement des idées sur le fait que quelqu'un voudrait intercepter son message, mais sa formation d'Auror la contraignait à ce réflexe, après tout. Et il valait mieux jouer la sécurité, que clamer haut et fort dans sa lettre tout ce qu'elle savait sur les horcruxes et la réapparition d'un mangemort qui était son frère.

Elle se leva et attacha son papier à la première chouette qu'elle trouva et la regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre. Puis elle se hâta ensuite à sa salle de cours et y trouva les élèves l'attendant le long du mur.

Elle les fit entrer et se dirigea devant son bureau, attendant qu'ils prennent place. Fred et George la saluèrent avec entrain.

« Bonjour Pear... Professeur ! »

Elle leur répondit d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers la salle, légèrement nerveuse. Prenant une profonde inspiration elle se lança.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis le Professeur Cade, et je vais désormais vous enseigner une toute nouvelle matière intégrée au programme cette année par le Professeur Dumbledore. Il s'agit des Premiers Secours Magiques. Mes cours seront principalement des travaux pratiques, et peu de théorie même si elle sera nécessaire. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Tous l'observait mais ne trouva rien à dire.

« Très bien. Il faut que vous sachiez que vous devrez vous servir de vos connaissances dans les autres matières, principalement, la potion, métamorphose et sortilèges... Je sais que vous aurez des épreuves d'ASPIC en fin d'année, et que ma matière n'en fera pas partie. Je me suis arrangée pour que vos notes soient des bonus pour vos épreuves. De plus, vous pourrez ainsi réviser dans vos autres matières, je pense que ce sera plus un avantage, et non une perte de temps. Pas d'autres questions ? Alors allons-y. »

Elle débuta ses cours en exposant brièvement le rôle d'un sauveteur secouriste sorcier isolé, puis en équipe. Elle leur appris ensuite les premières choses à faire en arrivant sur une victime inconsciente.

« Très bien, maintenant, débarrassons la salle s'il vous plaît. Je veux que vous repoussiez les tables et les chaises contre les murs pour qu'on aie un grand espace libre pour s'entrainer. Ensuite, on va mettre ces couvertures... »

Ils mirent un quart d'heure entier à repousser tout ce qui trainait, et Pearl fut stupéfaite de voir une table innocemment percuter un Serpentard. S'en suivis alors une guerre sans merci avec les meubles entre les deux maisons. Pearl arracha furieusement une certaine Angelina Johnson d'un encombrement de chaises et se tourna vers le responsable, Graham Montague.

« Ça suffit à présent ! Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. Je ne veux plus voir d'incidents de ce... »

Une dizaines de craies volantes se fracassèrent sur la tête de Montague et persistèrent à s'en prendre à lui alors qu'il agitait les bras en tout sens pour se protéger. Se retournant, elle vit les frères Weasley, une étrange lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux, observer la scène.

« J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor aussi. »

Elle agita sa baguette et les craies retombèrent au sol.

« Fred, George, rangez moi-ça s'il vous plait. Si l'un de vous se ravise d'attaquer un autre membre de cette classe, je vous obligerai à ranger cette salle sans magie pendant quelques heures de retenues. »

L'idée n'enchanta guère les élèves, la salle ressemblait à un véritable champ de batailles, quelques chaises et tables s'étant brisées pendant l'affrontement. Lorsqu'elle réussis enfin à rétablir le calme et l'attention, les meubles repoussés à peu près correctement, elle leur demanda de se placer par équipes de deux. Évidemment, aucun Gryffondor ne voulu se mélanger avec un Serpentard, et vice versa.

« Bon. Alors l'un d'entre vous fera la victime. Souvenez vous bien : vous vérifiez la conscience, ensuite le pouls et enfin la respiration. Nous ferons d'abord comme s'ils étaient simplement inconscients. Que faisons nous quand c'est le cas ? »

« Nous le tournons en PLS, Position Latérale de Sécurité. » dit quelqu'un.

« Exact. Ensuite, je voudrai que vous vous entrainiez à métamorphoser ce bâton en bandelettes. »

« Et pourquoi ? » s'exclama un garçon brun. « Marcus Flint, Professeur. » dit-il avec arrogance.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Réfléchissez un peu. Nous sommes dans un cours de premiers soins d'urgence, et vous me demandez à quoi peuvent servir des bandages ? »

Le jeune homme se tut, l'air contrarié.

« Bien allez-y, je passerai vous aider. »

Le reste du cours se passa assez bien, puisqu'elle ne s'était pas risquée à mélanger les deux maisons dès la première heure de cours. Pourtant elle comptait bien les faire travailler en équipe, malgré leur préjugés et différents. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces maisons se haïssaient à se point. Lorsqu'elle fit cours aux Serdaigles et aux Gryffondors de quatrième année un peu plus tard, elle n'avait pas ce ce problème.

« Heu... Miss Lovegood, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? »

Pearl observa une jeune adolescente blonde, des sortes de radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles, un collier de bouchons de bierraubeurre autour du cou en train d'agiter les main comme une possédée au dessus de Ginny Weasley qui jouait le rôle de victime.

« Je chasse les nargoles, Professeur. Vous avez oublié de le préciser dans votre cours. » répondit-elle d'un air rêveur.

Pearl cligna des yeux, sûre que ses oreilles l'avaient trompées. Elle vit le corps de Ginny s'agiter, secoué par un rire qu'elle tentait de cacher. Le jeune fille se payait sa tête ? Pourtant, elle avait l'air absolument convaincue de ce qu'elle disait... Soudain, elle se souvint de son nom : Lovegood. Un journal absolument fou était publié par un certain Xenophilius Lovegood, parlant de chasse aux créatures invraisemblables, et elle avait été absolument stupéfaite par les écrits de ce journal quand elle l'avait lut pour la première et dernière fois.

« Je ne pense pas que les nargoles soient la priorité à s'occuper en cas d'urgence, Miss Lovegood. » lui dit-elle gentiment. « Nous pouvons nous occuper de cela plus tard. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et se décida à vérifier la conscience de Ginny toujours secouée de rire.

Perplexe, Pearl s'éloigna tout en l'observant de loin. Finalement, quand elle faisait abstraction des nargoles ou elle ne savait quelles créatures imaginaires, elle se débrouillait très bien. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit, elle se hâta vers le bureau du directeur avant de déjeuner. A l'angle d'un couloir, elle tomba sur Severus qui sortait de sous une tapisserie.

« Verdict ? Les Gryffondors sont-ils d'adorables petits lions en présence de mes Serpentards ? » se moqua-t-il.

Pearl fronça les sourcils tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la gargouille.

« Ne m'en parlez pas. On dirait que les enfermer ensemble dans une salle de classe revient à demander à un explosif et la flamme d'un briquet à cohabiter sans dégâts. »

Les lèvres de Severus se retroussèrent en un sourire moqueur tandis qu'ils entraient dans la grande pièce circulaire qu'était le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore se tenait debout devant le perchoir de Fumsek, le professeur McGonagall assise sur une des chaises en face du bureau.

« Ah, vous êtes tous là. Asseyez vous. » dit-il en désignant les sièges de la main.

Ils prirent place et Pearl et Severus lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Minerva qui haussa légèrement les épaules, les lèvres pincées.

« Bien, vous vous doutez que si je vous fais venir, c'est pour vous mettre au courant de certaines choses concernant l'Ordre. Apparemment, l'un d'entre nous a eu un problème lors d'une mission de garde au Ministère. »

« Et de qui s'agit-il ? » demanda Minerva.

« Sturgis Podmore. »

« Podmore ? » s'exclama Pearl, surprise. « Mais... quand ça ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda plus judicieusement Severus qui s'était redressé sur sa chaise.

« Nous n'avons pas très bien compris. Il aurait tenté de forcer la porte du département des Mystères et s'est fait arrêté par le Ministère pendant son tour de garde. »

Estomaqués, ils gardèrent le silence, digèrant la nouvelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Pearl l'avait croisé il y avait peu de temps au Ministère, pourtant rien ne laissait croire qu'il tenterait un coup pareil...

« Il nous aurait trahis ? » demanda calmement Severus.

Albus secoua la tête, l'air las.

« Aucune idée. Nous ne savons pas s'il a agit contre sa volonté, ou s'il nous a véritablement trahis, et le Ministère me refuse d'entrer en contact avec lui. J'ai tenté d'envoyer Kingsley pour l'interroger mais ils l'ont refusé... »

« C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là pour l'escorte de Harry Potter... »

Dumbledore acquiesça à nouveau, l'air grave.

« Nous avons, une personne de moins pour assurer les tours de gardes. Comme vous vous en doutez, je vais devoir vous demander de participer à le remplacer. Sauf pour vous Severus, il y a assez de tâches dont je vous incombe sans que je mette en danger votre position. »

« J'en suis. » accepta Pearl.

« Moi, aussi Albus. » dit Minerva d'un air grave.

Il leur annonça les dates et heures de rendez-vous Square Grimmauld avant de terminer avec un avertissement.

« Il devient évident qu'il est nécessaire de redoubler de prudence, tout en restant unis. Et surtout, faites attention à Dolorès Ombrage, elle est dans les petits papiers de Cornelius après tout. »

Sur ce, ils les congédia et Pearl se dirigea en compagnie de Severus et Minerva vers la grande salle, restant tout autant silencieuse que ses collègues, chacun plongés dans ses pensées.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous aient trahis... C'est impossible, pas Podmore. Ce gars est terriblement inoffensif. »

« Pourtant, il nous avait déjà fait faux-bond à deux reprises. » fit remarquer Severus.

« J'ai toujours trouvé ce garçon très étourdi. » ajouta Minerva, « Même si ce n'est pas cela qui va le disculper, il a touché à cette porte et tenté de l'ouvrir. Quelles autres possibilités avons-nous ? »

Pearl réfléchis un instant, se repassant toutes les personnes au Ministère et celles qui travaillaient à l'étage du département des Mystères. Elle s'arrêta si brusquement que Severus se cogna contre elle et manqua de la faire tomber dans le grand escalier de marbre. Il la rattrapa par le coude et la tira vers lui, l'aidant à se stabiliser.

« Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? »

« Les mangemorts » dit-elle, réfléchissant à voix haute. « Le Ministère a quelques mangemorts infiltrés dedans. Et si Voldemort avait demandé à l'un deux de tenter d'ouvrir la porte, et qu'il était tombé sur Podmore ? »

Minerva et Severus se postèrent devant elle, réfléchissant à ces paroles.

« Ce serait plausible... » murmura Minerva.

« Dans l'hypothèse seule où il ne serait pas un traitre. »

« Arrettez d'être aussi pessimiste bon sang ! Réfléchissez... » s'énerva Pearl, le cerveau en ébullition.

« Et si votre soi-disant mangemort s'était retrouvé face à Podmore, qui au passage, aurait été assez stupide pour se faire remarquer, pourquoi aurait-il tenté d'ouvrir la porte ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas... »

Minerva se couvrit soudain la bouche d'une main, l'air horrifiée. Severus et Pearl se retournèrent en lançant des regards alertes par dessus leur épaule. Quand ils furent certains que ce n'était pas ce qui l'affolait tant, ils l'observèrent d'un air inquiet.

« Imaginez que... imaginez qu'il ait été soumis à un impardonnable. » réussit-elle à murmurer, une main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche.

« Imperium ? » suggérèrent Pearl et Severus d'un même voix.

« Il l'aurait obligé à le faire à se place... Astucieux, il ne prenait ainsi aucun risque pour se faire prendre en cas de problème. »

« Il faut en parler à Dumbledore ! » s'exclama Minerva, un air déterminé se peignant sur le visage.

« Vous ne seriez pas au courant, par hasard ? » demanda Pearl à Severus avec espoir.

Severus prit son temps pour répondre, analysant la question.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié quelques missions de reconnaissances à certains. Nous savons tous se qu'il veut, alors cette hypothèse... est même évidente. Mais quelque chose cloche. Il ne veut surtout pas laisser s'ébruiter le moindre soupçon à son égard. »

C'est à ce moment là que Dolorès Ombrage choisit de faire son apparition au bas des marches de l'escalier, et leva la tête vers eux d'un air soupçonneux. Ses collègues ne l'ayant pas remarquée, elle tira sur leur manches et murmura à Minerva :

« Allez dire ça à Dumbledore immédiatement, nous allons éloigner Ombrage. »

Minerva ne posa pas plus de questions, se contentant d' hocher la tête et de se précipiter vers les étages supérieurs. Pearl et Severus se tournèrent et descendirent lentement les escaliers, une expression absolument neutre sur le visage.

« Bonjour, Mlle Cade. Comment-allez vous, je ne vous aie pas vue au petit déjeuner ce matin. »

Pearl détestait ce ton accusateur, elle lui parlait comme si elle avait préparé un mauvais coup.

« Oui en effet, je suis partie plus tôt pour préparer mes cours. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Ombrage plissa ses yeux d'un air offensé. Ce crapaud n'avait qu'à être plus polie, elle l'avait cherché.

« Pourrais-je sav... »

« Allons déjeuner, je meurs de faim, cette première matinée de cours à été assez fatigante. » coupa vivement Pearl en se tournant vers Severus, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le début de la question d'Ombrage.

Ce dernier acquiesça et afficha un air mauvais.

« Vous voulez déjà donner votre démission ? Comme c'est dommage. »

Pearl fit semblant de prendre un air hautement offensé, ne laissant plus de place à Ombrage dans cette fausse dispute.

« Je crois bien qu'il faut que nous mettions quelques petites choses au clair... » dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Severus arrondit un sourcil, jouant le jeu.

« Ah, vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment ! » dit-elle sèchement en agitant un bras qui manqua de frapper Ombrage.

Celle-ci recula d'un bond et tenta de se mêler à leur dispute.

« Enfin, Pearl, Severus, arrêtez vous n'allez tout de même pas... »

« Restez en dehors de ça, Dolores. » gronda-t-il en posant ses yeux noirs et glacials sur elle.

« Fichez nous la paix cinq minutes. » renchérit Pearl.

Quelques élèves les observaient en passant pour rejoindre la grande salle, étonnés. Le crapaud recula de quelques pas sous leurs regard furieux et balbutia :

« Très bien... Je vous attendrais... dans la grande salle. »

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, elle jeta un oeil à Severus et ne put empêcher un petit sourire triomphant de franchir ses lèvres.

« Attendons dix minutes, le temps que nous terminions de nous disputer, Pearl. »

Elle éclata franchement de rire et ils attendirent patiemment le retour de McGonagall pour aller déjeuner. Elle leur appris que Dumbledore avait déjà envisagé leur point de vue et qu'il allait tout de même l'approfondir.

Lorsque Pearl dut à nouveau faire cours à des élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard dans l'après-midi, elle s'était dite que des premières années ne pouvaient pas _déjà_ avoir développer la haine des septièmes années après seulement à peine une journée de cours.

Aussi leur confia-t-elle la tâche de bander le bras de leur camarade maquillé de faux sang, en leur apprenant à poser le bandage à mains nues et à le serrer avec leur baguette. Elle constitua des équipes de trois en leur soulignant l'importance du travail d'équipe et de leur apprendre à coopérer. C'était une erreur.

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce que... »

Pearl observa, absolument stupéfaite, deux élèves de Gryffondor qui se disputaient devant ce qui semblait être à première vue, une momie. Elle réalisa bien vite qu'il s agissait en fait d'un élève de Serpentard.

« …explique pas pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Il ne t'a rien fait Dan ! » criait l'autre Gryffondor.

Elle se souvint rapidement de son nom, Ravin Horgson, tandis que la cloche sonnait et que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires en observant la scène.

« Mr Horgson et Mr Griggs, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! »

Les deux élèves se retournèrent, le premier avec un air apeuré et déterminé, l'autre avec suffisance et arrogance.

Pearl s'agenouilla vers le gamin momifié et se tourna vers eux en les fusillant du regard.

« Désolé Professeur, mais il se vantait tellement de ce dont il était capable de faire par rapport à un Gryffondor que je n'ai pas pu résister à lui prouver l'étendue de mes talents. » affirma Dan Griggs avec insolence.

« Arrête Dan ! » murmura furieusement l'autre garçon en lui mettant son coude dans l'épaule.

Pearl marmonna« Lashlabask » en pointant sa baguette sur les bandelettes qui se desserrèrent. Le gamin emprisonné se mit à s'agiter furieusement, arrachant les bandes de son visage et de ses bras tout en fusillant les Gryffondors du regard.

« J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor et je vous met une retenue à chacun. » dit-elle sèchement.

« Mais, professeur... » protesta Griggs.

Pearl remarqua que bien que Ravin Horgson n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec cette histoire, et que cependant il se contentait de regarder le sol avec colère.

« Ravin... n'a... rien fait. C'est cet imbécile de Griggs qui... »

Pearl tourna la tête vers le Serpentard qui se débattait toujours avec les bandages, l'air essoufflé, ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

« Mr Horgson et Griggs, allez à votre prochain cours tout de suite et prévenez votre professeur du retard de Mr Dawkins. _Sans _discuter. »

Les élèves sortirent de sa classe tandis qu'elle aidait le jeune garçon à se débarrasser de ses liens qui l'entravait et les laissant seuls.

« Ravin a voulut me défendre. » précisa soudain Lucas Dawkins en tirant sur les bandes de ses chevilles.

Pearl releva la tête vers lui, les sourcils levés, écoutant.

« Mais Griggs l'a repoussé et avant d'avoir eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, je me suis retrouvé comme ça. » continua-t-il. « Je ne pense pas que vous devriez le punir aussi. »

Pearl se redressa tandis qu'il se relevait, l'observant attentivement.

« Vous êtes amis, avec Mr Horgson ? »

« Oui, nos parents sont très proches, alors on se connait depuis un bail. » dit-il en la regardant finalement dans les yeux. « Et cet imbécile Griggs... l'ami de Ravin, n'a pas l'air de le comprendre. »

Pearl hocha gravement la tête.

« Je comprends. »

« Alors vous allez lui enlever sa retenue ? » demanda le garçon avec espoir en réajustant son sac sur son épaule.

« Je vais lui parler et lui poser des questions sur cet incident, ensuite, oui, je pense la lui retirer. Allez en cours maintenant Lucas, vous allez être en retard. »

Le garçon hocha la tête avec satisfaction et se précipita hors de la salle.

Pearl observa la porte par laquelle il était sortit, pensive. Ce gamin était à Serpentard, et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, conserver son amitié avec Ravin Horgson, un Gryffondor, n'allait pas être facile, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. L'un, même s'il n'était pas clairement coupable, n'avait pas voulu se désigner publiquement comme innocent, question d'honneur sans doute, ou pour garder son amitié avec l'autre Gryffondor tandis que le Serpentard n'avait pas hésiter à faire la lumière. Ils formaient une belle paire.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses cours un peu avant le dîner, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la salle des professeurs qui était pleine à craquer. Peu d'entre eux avaient cours à cette heure-ci. Severus travaillait, un livre ouvert devant lui, prenant une quantité impressionnante de notes sur son parchemin, il était tellement absorbé par son travail que tout ce qui était autour de lui semblait ne plus exister. Elle s'installa avec une tasse de thé sur la table, n'osant pas le déranger; et ouvrit un grand carnet dans lequel elle avait l'intention de noter ce qu'elle avait fait avec chaque classe et chaque jour, quand un agaçant toussotement l'interrompit.

_« Hum, hum »_

Se retournant avec une irritation non dissimulée, Pearl posa les yeux sur un horrible nœud rose empêtré dans des cheveux châtains.

« Que puis-je pour vous Dolorès ? »

« Je voulais vous posez quelques questions sur vos cours... Pour le Ministère, bien entendu, Cornelius est toujours très heureux d'être au courant de la façon dont est tenu cet établissement. »

Mon dieu, elle ne s'expliquait pas cette envie de meurtre par sa seule présence.

« Ne pourrions-nous pas en parler plus tard ? Je voudrais travailler sur deux ou trois choses avant le dîner. »

« Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

Pearl se retint à grand peine de pousser un bruyant soupir explicite. Elle croisa les bras et attendit. Le crapaud tira une chaise et se rapprocha d'elle, tirant un petit carnet de sa poche et une plume.

« Alors... Quels sont vos diplômes ? » s'enquérit-elle en se penchant en avant, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

« A moins que je me trompe... Le Ministre peut déjà avoir accès à ces informations avec le CV que je lui ait laissé. »

Elle la gratifia d'un sourire nauséabond, une horrible voix de petite fille s'élevant de ce visage d'amphibien.

« Si vous pouviez me le rappeler pour faire un résumé. »

« Mon CV, Dolorès » siffla-t-elle en s'exhortant au calme, « contient tout ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Dolorès Ombrage avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire gifler.

« Très bien. » dit-elle en griffonnant quelque chose dans son carnet.

« Quel est votre programme d'enseignement ? »

Pearl lui énuméra tous les thèmes qui lui passait par la tête et qu'elle avait l'intention d'enseigner aux élèves, tout en accélérant le rythme pour les septièmes années...

« Ce sont des choses très difficiles que vous leur demandez... »

Pearl perdit patience.

« Ecoutez, ça fait trois quart d'heures de mon temps que je viens de vous consacrer pour vos stupides questions qui n'ont pas de sens. Que voulez-vous apprendre d'autre dans des actes de premiers secours que d'utiliser intelligemment sa baguette magique et son cerveau dans des moments pareils ? Maintenant, j'aimerais _travailler _en _paix_. »

« Le Ministère aime s'informer de ce qui se passe dans l'enseignement des jeunes sorciers. »

« C'est faux ! Le Minsitère s'intéresse à surveiller Dumbledore, il n'en n'avait cure de la direction de Poudlard jusqu'en juin dernier ! »

« Ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens ! » cria Ombrage.

A présent, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elles et la salle était devenue silencieuse. Severus leva un regard exaspéré dans sa direction.

« Vous êtes ridicule, Dolorès. » dit simplement Pearl en la fusillant du regard.

Elle crut qu'Ombrage allait se mettre à hurler mais elle se contenta de se lever furieusement et de sortir à grands pas.

« Vous n'auriez pas du chercher les ennuis. »

« Elle n'avait qu'à me ficher la paix, je ne lui ait rien demandé. Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut depuis que je suis arrivée bon sang ? Sous prétexte que j'ai travaillé au Ministère il y a peu de temps, elle pense que nous allons devenir amies ? »

« Severus a raison, évitez de la provoquer. » dit Flitwick de sa petite voix flutée.

Pearl grogna et écrivit rageusement dans son carnet jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle était toujours sur les nerfs et évita de parler avec qui que ce soit durant le reste de la soirée.

A son grand soulagement, le crapaud fit tout pour l'éviter durant les semaines qui suivirent. Dumbledore chercha à avertir Pearl comme ses collègues de rester tranquille et de ne pas chercher de disputes avec cette parfaite imbécile.

Un matin, elle reçu un hiboux venant de son frère qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir dans ses appartements.

_Chère Pearl,_

_J'espère que tes recherches donneront quelque chose, mais de mon côté ça avance déjà plutôt pas mal !_

_Je suis même sûr d'avoir trouvé qui est en possession de tu-sais-quoi, le seul problème est qu'ils sont à Azkaban pour le moment... Je ne sais pas où ils ont bien pu le mettre, alors je réfléchis à une solution, bien que j'aie ma petite idée._

_J'irai la vérifier, bientôt, je te tiens au courant._

_Ton quoi ? Ami ? Tu m'insultes là._

_PS: Je plaisante._

Pour plaisanter, elle espérait qu'il plaisantait vraiment ! Vérifier l'endroit où était caché un horcruxe seul ? Il n'allait pas bien ou quoi ? Et il ne lui avait pas dit grand chose dans cette lettre, elle-même était incapable de la décoder !

Elle attrapa une plume et gribouilla une réponse.

_J'espère que c'est une blague, on est censés partir ensemble, c'est à dire à deux au cas où tu ne saurais pas compter ! Je ne veux pas être sur la touche je te signale ! Et je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as dis, il faut que l'on se voie._

_Pearl_

_PS: Ne fais pas n'importe quoi et attends-moi._

Pearl était réellement inquiète à l'idée qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et ne se jette elle ne savait où sans lui dire quoique ce soit. Ces dernières semaines, elle les avaient passées dans la réserve à farfouiller parmi tous les livres inadaptés aux élèves et qu'elle comprenait bien. Le plus difficile était de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres professeurs, de Dumbledore et surtout de Severus qui contrairement aux apparences, ne la lachait pas avec l'histoire du soir avec Evan. Il y faisait référence de temps en temps, comme un rappel régulier disant « Youhou, je n'en démords pas et je suis bien déterminé, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Cependant, Pearl n'allait pas tarder à comprendre que son véritable soucis était sans doute Ombrage, qui avait bien l'intention de se venger sur Poudlard.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous ! Eh ben, je suis contente de l'avoir terminé mon chapitre ^^ J'ai mis pas mal de temps à le mettre au point, et finalement, bah ça n'a pas donné ce que j'avais prévu ^^ Pour le contexte dumoins, mais j'arrive à ce que je voulais. Je n'en dis pas plus, découvrez donc ! ;)

Et merci pour vos petites reviews !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Pearl traversa les portes de la grande salle quelques jours plus tard pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un grand brouhaha incrédule parcourait les tables, aussi bien des élèves que des professeurs.<p>

Elle s'assit aux côtés de Severus, comme à son habitude et étudia plus attentivement le visage des professeurs. Dumbledore arborait un air grave en contraste avec le sourire triomphant d'Ombrage qui piquait dans son assiette avec un enthousiasme excessif. Pomona et Minerva fixaient d'un oeil vide le journal que chacune tenait dans une main, et que Filius lisait par-dessus leur épaule, perché sur sa chaise, ses sourcils se levant de plus en plus à mesure qu'il lisait l'article en première page. Elle se tourna vers Severus qui reposa le journal en fronçant des sourcils, l'air ennuyé. Sentant son regard, il lui tendit le journal avec indifférence et balaya la salle du regard.

Sa manière de saluer était toujours inattendue. Elle s'en saisit en haussant les épaules et lut le gros titre en buvant un gorgé de café... avec lequel elle manqua de s'étrangler. Sursautant elle en renversa la moitié sur toute la première page, absolument incrédule.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

_LE MINSTERE VEUT REFORMER L'EDUCATION_

_DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMEE_

_GRANDE INQUISITRICE_

Elle essuya comme elle le put le café qui tachait l'article et se mit à lire, de plus en plus sidérée. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers Severus qui attendait sa réaction, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » répéta-t-elle en agitant le journal devant le nez de Severus qui la fusilla du regard, mécontent.

« Un journal, ma chère, et plus précisément, la une de _La Gazette du Sorcier. _» répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Je sais bien ! » fit-elle. « Cette histoire ne me plaît pas du tout. »

« J'ai hâte de la voir vous inspecter. Je prends les paris, vous la stupéfixez dès la première heure. Ou alors vous l'assassinez, tout simplement. »

« Arrêtez de plaisanter avec ça ! »

« Avouez que cela vous tente depuis un mois, n'est ce pas ? »

Le tasse de café que Severus tenait entre les mains explosa, tachant ses robes noires de liquide fumant. Il la foudroya du regard tandis qu'elle essayait sans succès de prendre un air innocent, trahie par son sourire. Il jeta un regard menaçant autour de la table des professeurs pour défier quiconque de rire, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur échange, tant ils étaient pris par les nouvelles matinales. Il agita la baguette pour faire disparaître la tâche sombre sur son torse et se tourna franchement vers elle.

« Et votre conception de la plaisanterie ne vole pas plus haut que ça ? »

« Ah, elle était pourtant pas mal, celon moi. Et je pense que vous avez échappé à pire tous les matins précédents. »

Il se leva d'un air suffisant et sortit par derrière d'un pas digne qui la fit éclater de rire. Seulement, quelques instants plus tard, elle cracha tout le café qu'elle avait porté à ses lèvres en toussotant. Minerva lui tapota gentiment le dos tandis qu'elle se promettait de se venger de sa ridicule blague. Le coup du sel dans le café était vraiment trop dérisoire. Et après , il accusait _ses_ plaisanteries de ne pas voler haut ?

Le reste de journée débuta tout à fait normalement. Comme d'habitude, lorsque vint le cours entre les Gryffondors et Serpentards de cinquième année, tout ne fut pas très paisible.

Elle trouva Draco Malefoy la tête dans les mains, assis sur le sol, quand elle comprit que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley venaient de lui lancer un sortilège qui avait fait pousser d'adorables furoncles sur toute la surface de sa peau.

Quand à Hermione Granger qu'elle chercha des yeux, stupéfaite que le trio se soit séparé, elle se dirigea vers eux d'un air de profonde satisfaction, une lèvre fendue. Plus loin Pansy Parkinson gisait sur le sol, d'étranges ventouses sur le front

Pearl leva une main et hurla « STOP ! ».

« Votre comportement est inacceptable aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui vous prend à tous ? »

Les élèves se contentèrent de l'observer en silence.

« J'enlève quinze points à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, j'enseigne comment secourir des blessés, pas provoquer des victimes ! Même les premières années se comportent mieux que vous ! »

Et c'était la pure vérité. Dan Griggs avait accepté de faire équipe avec Lucas Dawkins dernièrement et avec un autre Serpentard et cela ne s'était pas terminé en un pareil carnage. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de points qu'elle avait dû enlever pour cette seule heure.

« Bon, Mr Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Miss Parkinson et Bulstrode, à l'infirmerie. Que deux d'entre vous les accompagnent. Mr Finnigan également, Thomas, Londubat et Miss Granger aussi. Vos directeurs de Maison seront avertis de votre travail d'aujourd'hui. »

Les protestations qui s'en suivirent furent assez restreintes et les élèves quittèrent sa salle de cours en baissant la tête.

« Très bien, pour ceux qui restent, serait-il _possible_ pour vous de travailler sans attaquer personne ? » dit-elle d'un ton glacial en les fusillant du regard. « Je vous rappelle que vous serez évaluer bientôt. »

Le reste du cours se déroula dans le calme, ça menace de contacter les directeurs de Maison ayant eu son effet. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça d'habitude. A la fin du cours, elle fit venir Harry et Ron à son bureau.

« Dîtes-moi, les garçons, qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

Elle observa Harry qui fixait la table avec colère. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

« On a eu Défense contre les Forces du Mal et... Elle a été plus infect que d'habitude. »

Pearl leva un sourcil.

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

« Elle a encore fait comme s'il n'y avait pas de danger hors de Poudlard, et insulté Cedric en racontant à tout le monde que ce n'était qu'un accident, voilà ce qu'elle a fait. » dit Harry d'une voix dure en la regardant dans les yeux.

L'éclat de ses yeux émeraudes étaient tellement semblables à ceux de sa mère lorsqu'elle était en colère qu'elle ne trouva d'abord rien à dire. Elle se souvint de cet éclat quand James avait une fois parlé d'aller régler le compte à quelques mangemorts seul après la mort d'un de leurs amis. L'idée ne lui avait pas plut du tout.

« _James_, si jamais tu fais ça, je te le fais regretter. » disait Lily en plantant son regard furieux dans le sien.

Ils étaient au milieu du salon des Potter, assis sur le grand canapé. Remus, Sirius, Peter et Edgar Bones jetèrent un oeil gêné à Lily avant de plonger le nez dans leur verre. Pearl qui était de passage en Angleterre comme renfort pour les Aurors se trémoussa sur son siège, mal à l'aise. La nouvelle venait de tomber, et ils buvaient à la mémoire des deux membres de l'Ordre ayant perdus la vie la nuit dernière, Gideon et Fabian Prewett.

« On ne peut pas les laisser continuer comme ça ! Je refuse d'apprendre encore la mort d'un seul de mes amis. »

« Et alors ? Que veux-tu faire ? Te jeter dans une bataille seul, et mourir à ton tour ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi une fois que tu seras sous terre, dis-moi ? Et de Harry ? Pense à ta famille, James, tu n'es pas tout seul. »

« Je sais bien Lily... » balbutia précipitamment James, son regard se faisant plus doux. « Je... »

« C'est hors de question. Dumbledore nous a déjà prévenu qu'on était en danger, il est hors de question que tu joues à l'abruti en te jetant dans le danger. Harry a besoin de toi. Nous avons besoin de toi. »

Pearl revint à la réalité en clignant des yeux, chassant ce souvenir.

« Cette bonne femme... » marmonna-t-elle. « Et évidement, les Serpentards en ont ajouté pas vrai ? » devina-t-elle.

Ce qui expliquait cet état d'agitation exceptionnel.

« Ecoutez... Garder son calme avec elle, tient plus du miracle, et je le comprend très bien. » dit-elle en observant Harry en particulier. « Je ne dirai rien aux directeurs de maisons, mais s'il vous plait, ne prenez pas mon cours pour vous défouler. »

Les deux garçons l'observèrent avec des regards ahuris.

« Vous n'allez pas nous conseiller de nous taire devant elle et de faire comme si ce qu'elle disait était vrai ? »

Pearl prit un air dégouté.

« Ce serait mieux pour vous, mais après tout, nous sommes en guerre et c'est le moment d'affirmer ses positions et ses opinions. »

Les deux garçons la remercièrent et sortirent de la classe l'air un peu plus légers. L'éducation de tous ces enfants était loin d'être facile. Elle fixa le dos de Harry tandis qu'il sortait en pensant qu'il était bien l'enfant de ses parents. Engagé, courageux, humble...

Quelques jours plus tard, Pearl reçu un hiboux alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir dans la salle des professeurs, un livre de médicomages dans la main.

« Pearl ? Je crois que c'est pour vous. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête en étouffant un bâillement vers McGonagall. Elles étaient les dernières dans la salle, et sa collègue terminait de corriger des copies.

« Quoi ? »

« La fenêtre. » précisa-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête sur le côté.

Pearl tourna enfin les yeux vers la bonne direction et réalisa qu'un hiboux tapait sur le carreau de la fenêtre avec son bec. Elle se leva pour le faire entrer, récupéra sa lettre et se rassit sur son canapé moelleux et confortable près du feu.

_Salut, Pearl !_

_Relax, ne monte par sur tes grands hyppogriphes, je t'expliquerai tout j'ai découvert quelques petites choses intéressantes._

_Rendez-vous ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard, disons, à la tête du Sanglier._

Pearl secoua la tête. Quel crétin, s'il avait ces informations maintenant, c'est qu'il s'était aventuré elle ne savait où seul pour les découvrir. N'ayant rien lut de nouveau dans la gazette du sorcier, il semblait au moins ne pas s'être fait remarqué. Elle jeta la feuille au feu et s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, et rouvrit son livre au chapitre _Brûlures Magiques._

« Pearl, n'est ce pas ce soir que vous devez prendre votre tour de garde ? »

Pearl releva la tête des illustrations et croisa le regard sévère de Minerva.

« Hum... Quel jour nous... Bon sang ! »

Elle vérifia l'heure sur le cadran de sa montre et se releva d'un bond, envoyant voltiger le lourd volume dans les airs. Elle devait prendre la relève dans cinq minutes au Ministère et avait complètement oublié que son tour de garde était ce soir. Elle attrapa sa veste et sortit en courant de la salle des professeurs sous le regard inquisiteur de sa collègue.

Arrivée à l'angle du couloir, elle sprinta jusqu'aux grandes portes de chênes et se glissa à l'exterieur. La nuit était claire et fraiche, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas et courut jusqu'aux grandes grilles avant de transplaner.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur l'Atrium quasi-désert à cette heure-ci et se pressa dans l' ascenseur, prenant garde à ce que le sorcier vigile ne la remarque pas . Elle tapa nerveusement du pied, trouvant ces ascenseurs d'une lenteur incroyable. Jetant un oeil à sa montre, elle remarqua qu'elle était déjà en retard. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle se glissa discrètement à l'extérieur. Tout était silencieux et sombre dans le couloir. Ses yeux se posèrent un bref instant sur la porte qu'elle allait passer la nuit à surveiller puis elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec le visage renfrogné d'Alastor.

« Il serait temps d'apprendre la ponctualité Cade. » grommela-t-il. « Bon, rien à signaler, personne ne s'est baladé de ce côté pendant tout le temps où j'étais ici. Tiens, prends ça.» ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa vieille cape d'invisibilité. « Et surtout... »

« Vigilance constante, je sais Alastor, merci. » termina-t-elle en souriant.

« Bien. La petite devrait prendre la relève demain matin. »

« D'accord. »

Pearl revêtit la cape et disparut dessous, souriant intérieurement au nom que ce vieux bougre donnait à son ancienne élève. Alastor s'éloigna discrètement vers les acsenceurs et elle se retrouva seule dans ce couloir froid, désert et sombre. Elle s'installa en tailleur à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur, ayant ainsi une vue sur la porte à sa gauche, les ascenseurs à sa droite et le couloir en face d'elle. Elle tapota doucement sa baguette sur son genoux, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de mission pour l'Ordre, et elle pouvait avouer que c'est quelque chose qui lui manquait. Son nouveau job avec les élèves était intéressant, et elle aimait bien ce côté tranquille comparé à ses missions d'auror mais son vrai job n'était pas celui si tranquille de professeur. A sa retraite peut être songea-t-elle avec amusement. Mais elle préférait l'action sur le terrain... Elle trouvait ça plus utile.

Elle releva la tête et fixa la poignée de la porte à sa gauche, réfléchissant. Voldemort voulait la prophétie qui était derrière cette porte, pour atteindre Harry Potter. Il était vraiment obsédé par ce garçon. Il faisait passer les paroles stupides d'une cinglée de voyante avant tout, preuve qu'il était vraiment effrayé par ce jeune adolescent, le marquant comme son ennemi numéro un.

Soupirant, elle pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. La nuit allait être longue, surtout si rien ne se passait comme l'avait dit Alastor. D'une autre façon, il était positif de voir que les mangemorts n'approchaient pas d'ici pour l'instant. Pearl était convaincue que Podmore s'était fait avoir par l'un deux. Dumbledore n'avait pas réussit à le tirer de la justice magique, et il était coincé à Azkaban.

Quelques heures plus tard, Pearl était toujours adossée au mur de pierres froides, restant volontairement dans la même position qui était devenue inconfortable pour rester éveillée. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, et elle étouffa un bâillement. Le confort de son fauteuil près du feu dans la salle des professeurs lui manquait. Elle se releva pour s'étirer, des fourmillements lancinants dans les jambes. Elle fit quelques pas, allant des acsenceurs silencieux à la porte du département des mystères, toujours recouverte de la cape d'invisibilité de Maugrey. Elle jeta un oeil dans le long couloir désert, qui menait vers de vieilles salles inutilisées par le Ministère depuis longtemps, puis revint sur ses pas pour se rasseoir.

Elle s'arrêta net devant le mur. Elle se sentit envahie d'une sensation étrange d'allégresse, et se tourna lentement, comme déconnectée du sens de la réalité et fit face à la porte. Elle avait soudain très envie de l'ouvrir. Il lui suffirait de tourner la poignée, rien de bien compliqué. Elle ne ferait qu'y jeter un oeil. Peut-être apercevrai-t-elle la prophétie par la même occasion ? Elle pourrait s'en saisir et la sortir d'ici. Oui elle allait faire ça.

Pearl fit un pas vers la porte, esquissant un geste pour lever son bras en direction de la poignée. Ce serait tellement simple, tellement facile. Et une fois qu'elle aurait sortit la prophétie de là, elle pourrait...

Elle ne pourrait rien du tout. Elle abaissa sa main, les effets de l'imperium se rompant avec sa reprise de conscience. Serrant les dents de colère elle se retourna lentement, aux aguets, baguette levée, toujours dissimulée par la cape d'invisibilité.

_« Hominum revelio. » _pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentit sa baguette la diriger vers le couloir sombre. Elle s'approcha sans bruit, et observa attentivement l'espace vide devant elle, le coeur battant. Du coin de l'oeil, elle capta un infime mouvement flou se détacher sur les pierres sombres du mur. Elle fit aussitôt volte-face et frappa à travers la cape ce qui semblait être le vide. Son poing rencontra cependant quelque chose de dur et glapissement de douleur s'éleva dans l'obscurité. Pearl marmonnaaa _« finite » _et lentement, le sortilège ddésillusiononn qui recouvrait son adversaire disparut, laissant un Lucius Malefoy affolé apparaître devant elle.

« Expelliarmus ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Toujours recouverte de la cape elle le saisit par le col de sa robe et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Espèce d'enfoiré... Tu es assez stupide pour croire que ton petit manège fonctionnerait deux fois de suite ? Tu as fait la même chose à Podmore pas vrai ? » gronda-t-elle dans son oreille. « Incarcerem. »

Lucius se retrouva complètement ligoté sur le sol, observant autour de lui les yeux écarquillés.

Elle détourna le regard de l'homme, dégoutée de sa simple vue et se concentra sur le message qu'elle devait délivrer à Dumbledore.

« Spero Patronum. »

Une grande masse argentée surgit du bout de sa baguette et fila en direction des ascenseurs. Mais quelque chose clochait. Ce qui venait de se passer était facile... Trop facile.

Quelque chosee lui percutaviolemmentnt l'épaule au même moment et elle se retrouva projetée en arrière, loin de Malefoy, la cape d'invisibilité de Maugrey glissant de sa tête. Roulant sur le sol, elle se redressa en pointant sa baguette sur le nouvel arrivant, qu'elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement.

« Stupéfix ! »

Il évita le jet de lumière rouge en se jetant sur le côté. Le sortilège ricocha sur les murs tandis que l'homme lui envoyait un autre sortilège.

« Protego ! »

Quelque chose sembla traverser son bouclier, et elle sentit sa joue la bruler. Elle ne fit pas plus attention avant de riposter, engageant un duel contre l'homme. Un jet de lumière éclaira son visage et elle le reconnut. Il travaillait au ministère, et s'appelait Macnair . Un des sortilèges qui ricochaient autour d'eux la percuta à la hanche et elle fut projetée au sol, sa baguette lui échappant des mains. Elle roula au sol et tenta de se relever pour la récupérer mais Macnair fut plus rapide. Il agita sa baguette et elle se retrouva emprisonnée par des chaines qui sortait du mur même et lui ligotait les bras en croix, la maintenant coincée contre les pierres du mur.

« Dommage, c'est finit pour toi, Cade. » dit Macnair.

Impuissante, elle l'observa libérer Malefoy, les dents serrées.

« Ca va, Lucius ? »

Celui-ci se releva, récupéra sa baguette et celle de Pearl par la même occasion avant d'épousseter ses vêtements d'un air suffisant.

« Oui. »

Il se rapprocha de Pearl et l'observa un instant de toute sa hauteur, tandis qu'elle lui rendait son regard avec un air de défi.

« Cade... » dit-il avec arrogance avant de la frapper d'un violent coup de pied au visage.

Avec un grognement de douleur, Pearl sentit son nez se briser sous la force du coup et un liquide chaud se déverser son visage. Furieuse, elle foudroya Malefoy du regard, tentant de se débattre contre ses liens.

« Enfoiré ! » cracha-t-elle en se débattant avec force.

Malefoy l'ignora et se tourna vers Macnair qui ricanait derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'on en fait de cette femme ? » demanda ce dernier.

Malefoy sembla y réfléchir un instant avant de lui répondre.

« On a qu'à la livrer à la brigade magique, ils s'occuperont d'elle pour avoir tenté d'ouvrir cette porte, tout comme ce Podmore. Autant compromettre l'Ordre au maximum. »

Le coeur de Pearl battait à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de là. Elle était privée de sa baguette, attachée à ce mur avec ces chaines et elle avait prévenu Dumbledore en lui disant qu'elle avait capturé Malefoy. Il n'allait pas tarder à lui envoyer de nouvelles instructions, et elle était sûre de les rater. Dumbledore le verrait, et enverrait certainement du renfort en se doutant d'un problème, mais le temps qu'il fasse cela, il serait sans doute trop tard.

« Un séjour à Azkaban t'attends, Cade. Tous ces détraqueurs ont hâte de te rencontrer. »

Les détraqueurs... Son pouls s'accéléra aux souvenirs que lui faisaient remonter ces créatures. Le désespoir, ses échecs, son impuissance... Non. Non. Il était hors de question qu'elle revive tout ça en même temps. Elle sentit l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines et le sol de la pièce sembla vibrer légèrement. Elle devait sortir d'ici, et rapidement. Les détraqueurs... Le vide...

« NON ! » cria-t-elle, faisant sursauter les deux hommes qui se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement.

De toutes ses forces, elle tira sur les chaines qui enserraient ses bras, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Les chaines volèrent brusquement en éclat, libérant ses bras. Elle fonça droit sur Malefoy qui leva vers elle les deux baguettes qu'il tenait dans les mains. Elle repoussa brusquement son bras et le frappa en plein estomac. Malefoy fut projeté en arrière tandis qu'elle se retournait rapidement vers Macnair, évitant un jet de lumière verte en sa direction et lança son poing en avant. Il évita son coup d'un bond en arrière, mais elle l'attrapa par le devant de sa robe et le plaqua brutalement au sol dans une manœuvre de combat habile. Elle sentit quelque chose de fin s'enfoncer dans sa nuque tendis qu'elle dévisageait Macnair avec haine, le souffle court, un poing levé à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Ça suffit, Cade ! »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Malefoy du coin de l'œil, qui pointait sur elle sa propre baguette d'une main, et de l'autre maintenait la sienne appuyée contre sa nuque.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, mais tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis. Lève tes mains, doucement, et redresse toi lentement. »

Pearl obtempéra, respirant bruyamment. Elle lui fit face tandis qu'il gardait pointé sur sa gorge le bout de sa baguette. Pearl se sentit inexplicablement envahie par une grande fatigue et sa respiration se fit plus courte, plus rapide.

« Maintenant, Cade, tu vas... »

Un éclair brillant de lumière l'interrompit et une longue plume rouge apparue à quelques mètres d'eux, tombant au ralentit dans l'air.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer la plume, les mains levées, la respiration laborieuse.

Malefoy enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans sa gorge.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est... un signal... » dit-elle, réfléchissant à tout vitesse.

« Un signal pour quoi ? »

« Dumbledore... Je l'ai... prévenu... Il... est en chemin. » inventa-t-elle, avec l'impression d'avoir un étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine.

Le visage de Malefoy se transforma en reflétant une sourde panique.

« Elle l'a appelé ! » s'exclama Macnair derrière elle.

La plume continuait de tomber lentement.

« Dès qu'elle touchera le sol... il sera là... » souffla-t-elle, inventant au fur et à mesure.

Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de les faire fuir, si elle voulait éviter les problèmes à l'Ordre. Ses jambes tremblaient, et sa vision devenait floue. Serrant les dents, elle se força à rester debout, à fixer Malefoy.

« Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu ne nous ment pas, Cade ? »

« Restez... pour vérifier... alors. » répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur la plume qui n'était plus très loin de toucher le sol.

« On y va, Lucius. » dit brusquement Macnair, l'air affolé.

« Attends. »

« Non, si Dumbledore débarque, on est mal. Laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. On la coincera une autre fois, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un coup d'oeil. Pearl se sentait de plus en plus mal, et la pièce commençait à tournoyer. Elle vacilla un instant et tendit le bras vers le mur pour se maintenir debout, la respiration sifflante. Malefoy braqua aussitôt sa baguette sur elle.

« Regarde-là, à cause de ce qu'elle a fait pour se libérer tout à l'heure, elle est presque en train de creuver. Allez, viens. »

Malefoy abaissa lentement la baguette de son visage avant de reculer vers les ascenceurs avec son collègue mangemort. Il jeta sa baguette magique au sol avant que les portes ne se referment sur eux.

Pearl se plia en deux et posa un genoux au sol, avec l'impression de se noyer lentement. Elle entendit le grincement du métal quand ils partirent, et s'effondra en avant, haletante.

Comment pouvait-elle être dans un tel état ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait brisé le sort du mangemort, ni comment elle avait put faire une chose pareille sans baguette. Elle observa la plume toucher finalement le sol et s'embraser, puis elle se retrouva à nouveau dans l'obscurité, seule, à se battre pour respirer. Le visage appuyé sur le sol froid elle tendit le bras en direction de sa baguette qui gisait sur le sol, hors de sa portée. Elle fit un effort pour se trainer jusqu'à elle et réussit finalement à l'agripper. Hors d'haleine, une nouvelle plume apparut non loin d'elle, tombant lentement, tout comme la première, mais son aspect semblait différent, luisant d'un halo bleu pale.

« Acc...io. »

Elle se saisit de la plume et le sol sous elle sembla disparaître, une secousse au niveau du nombril. Elle se retrouva debout, au milieu du bureau du directeur à Poudlard. Elle posa un regard vide sur la pièce et vacilla en arrière, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour se rétablir.

« Pearl ! » gronda une voix.

Elle sentit quelqun la rattraper, ses bras entourant ses épaules, et la soulever pour l'asseoir dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau.

« Qu'est ce que... »

Elle sentit une main tiède repousser une mèche de cheveux de son front et lui attraper la main. Un flot de marmonnements incompréhensibles lui parvint, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, vidée d'énergie. La litanie la berçait doucement, et elle se laissa porter tandis que ses poumons se ré-emplissaient peu à peu d'air, qu'elle parvenait à nouveau à respirer.

« Severus que faites-vous... »

Elle reconnut la voix de Dumbledore mais cela n'interrompit pas les paroles de la voix grave qui la berçait doucement. Au bout d'un long moment, la voix s'interrompit, la sortant d'une sorte de transe.

« Pearl, rouvrez les yeux. » lui ordonna-t-il. « Pearl, vous m'entendez, ouvrez les yeux ! »

Une panique sourde l'envahit inexplicablement et elle sentit à nouveau le sol trembler sous ses membres, et un cliquetis l'informa que c'était sans doute les meubles aussi. Sa respiration s'emballa à nouveau, comme si cette fois, elle avait au contraire trop d'air dans ses poumons. Elle enfouit ses mains dans son visage, se balançant d'avant en arrière avec l'impression de lentement se briser.

°88888°

Severus observa Pearl enfouir son visage dans les mains tandis que toute la pièce tremblait, les verres dans les placards de Dumbledore s'entrechoquant furieusement. Que se passait-il ?

« Pearl, regardez-moi. »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle semblait faire une crise d'hyperventilation après une sorte de crise d'asthme. Que se passait-il, par merlin ?

« Pearl, regardez moi ! »

Il lui attrapa les poignets et tenta de lui écarter les mains de son visage par la force, mais c'est comme essayer d'écarter les barreaux d'une prison à mains nue. D'où lui venait cette force ?

Un des vieux objets de Dumbledore tomba du bureau, le tremblement s'intensifiant.

« Pearl, je peux vous aider. »

Il vit le choixpeau s'effondrer de son étagère, accompagné d'une avalanche de livres de la bibliothèque.

« Regarde-moi. » dit-il d'une voix calme.

Le tutoiement sembla agir d'une certaine manière car elle écartement légèrement ses mains, et il rencontra ses yeux marrons.

Il comprit immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas. Elle perdait le contrôle. Elle perdait tout contrôle de sa magie, de ses boucliers et il la regardait lutter en vain, horrifié.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui semblait s'être figé sur place et observait la scène, très pâle, et choqué.

« Albus ! Vous savez quoi faire ? Albus ? »

Le directeur semblait, pour une raison qui lui échappait, bouleversé, et sur le point de s'effondrer.

« _Albus ! _» gronda-t-il de rage.

Quand on avait besoin du grand Albus Dumbledore, celui-ci devenait totalement inutile, qui croirait à une chose pareille ?

Les mains toujours posées sur les poignets de Pearl, le bureau tremblant avec force tout comme le sol sous ses pieds, il se concentra sur elle.

« Pearl, il faut reprendre le contrôle de ta magie. » dit-il durement en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je... sais... bien... »

« Alors remue-toi ! Concentre-toi d'abord sur ta respiration, il faut que tu reprennes le contrôle de ton corps d'abord, ce sera plus simple par la suite... »

Severus s'exhorta pendant un long moment à la guider, lui proposant des méthodes d'occlumencie, c'était la seule chose qu'il pensait pouvoir faire. Au bout d'un long moment, le bureau redevint calme et silencieux et la tête de Pearl tomba en avant, heurtant son épaule.

Il se raidit un instant, peu habitué à avoir le front de qui que ce soit sur son épaule et les secondes semblèrent défiler alors qu'ils se tenaient là, immobiles.

« Merci. » murmura Pearl.

Il ne répondit rien et la repoussa doucement contre le dossier du fauteuil, avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore qui se tenait toujours là, le regard vide.

« Albus ? »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête et fit un effort pour se reprendre.

« Emmenez là à l'infirmerie, je vous rejoins dans un instant. »

Severus observa quelques instants le directeur, intrigué, mais s'exécuta et disparut dans les flammes de la cheminée en portant le corps inconscient de la jeune femme, laissant le directeur seul dans son bureau silencieux.


	11. Chapter 11

Yosh ! Alors alors, quelques uns d'entre vous se sont posé des questions sur le comportement de Dumbledore au chapitre précédent... le truc c'est que je ne compte pas tellement l'exploiter, donc je ne développerait pas^^ et vous pouvez deviner facilement * ^^

Bonne lecture ! Et review !

* * *

><p>Severus tourna bruyamment une nouvelle page de son livre de potions.<p>

Il jeta un nouveau regard sur le lit en face de lui, avant de reporter un œil peu concentré sur les lignes concernant la potion de ratatinage pour les deuxièmes années.

°88888°

Fatiguée... Si fatiguée...

Pearl se sentait profondément engourdie, et inexplicablement épuisée. Son corps la brûlait légèrement au visage, et aux bras. Elle réalisa au bout d'un long moment qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux, et soulevant ses paupières lourdes elle fut éblouie par la lumière de la pièce. Elle cligna des yeux, et le détail du plafond lui apparut.

« Enfin réveillée. Je me demandai combien de temps j'allai encore devoir m'ennuyer ici. »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche, et lança un regard peu amène à l'homme assis à côté d'elle, qui reposait un livre sur la table de chevet.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours vous utilisiez ce ton désagréable ? » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? »

Elle tenta d'esquisser un geste pour se redresser, et étouffa un cri de douleur.

« Je crois que Poppy va commettre un meurtre si tu continues. »

Elle se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers, renfrognée.

Depuis quand se tutoyaient-ils d'abord ?

Elle retint cette question et insista sur ce qui lui semblait plus urgent.

« Alors ? »

« Deux jours. »

« Deux... Quoi ? »

«Deux _jours. » _répéta-t-il lentement.

Deux jours entiers ? Mais comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans un état pareil. La mission de l'autre soir lui revint en mémoire et elle tenta à nouveau de se redresser, ignorant la douleur.

« Qu'es tu en train de faire ? »

« Dumbledore... Il faut que je lui parle de ce qui est arrivé... »

« Et cela vaut-il aussi pour la perte de contrôle de ta magie qui a détruit à moitié son bureau ? »

Elle se figea et dévisagea le visage défiant de Severus. Elle se remémora la façon dont elle avait réchappé du sort de Macnair, sans baguette, et la terreur qui l'avait envahie, la douleur dans sa poitrine. En retombant dans ses oreillers, elle se souvint que Severus l'avait aidée à regagner le contrôle.

« Oui, je pense... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Il leva un sourcil sceptique et était sans doute sur le point de répliquer mais Poppy Pomfresh sortit de son bureau pour se précipiter vers eux.

« Ça va... Oui, je vais bien je vous dit... »

« Bien sûr que non, vous n'allez pas bien... Et bien sûr, aucun de vous ne voudra me dire dans quelles circonstances vous vous êtes cassé le nez et atterrit ici dans un état pareil... Je n'ai jamais vu un maléfice faire quelque chose de semblable. »

« Je ne pense pas que... »

« Pearl, laissez moi m'occuper de vous, je ne suis pas infirmière à Poudlard pour rien ! » la gronda-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette d'un air menaçant. « Et vous Severus, allez-vous vous décider de quitter cet endroit un jour ? Elle a besoin de repos. »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui l'empêche... »

La porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et les interrompit, tandis que Dumbledore pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Professeur ! » s'exclama Poppy, « Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi, Pearl a besoin de repos... »

Il leva une main pour l'interrompre poliment.

« Je sais très bien, Poppy, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Pearl maintenant. »

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais le ton était sans appel.

« Très bien. Mais dès que vous avez finit, je veux que tout le monde sorte d'ici et me laisse m'occuper de mes patients ! »

« C'est entendu. »

Severus et Pearl l'observèrent s'installer près du lit et Poppy disparut dans son bureau en claquant la porte un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Pearl remarqua que Severus semblait dévisager le directeur avec une certaine insistance.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bien, je suppose. Il faut que je vous raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Enfin, il y a deux jours ».

Elle se lança dans son récit, expliquant l'arrivée de Malefoy et ses tentatives de contrôle par l'imperium, et de Macnair qui était là en renfort.

« Et c'est là qu'il m'a coincée, je n'avais plus de baguette. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous avez raté mon premier message ? »

« Hum, oui, mais ce n'est pas tout fait dans ces conditions que c'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai réussi à littéralement briser les chaines. Ensuite, j'ai cogné Malefoy avant de m'occuper de Macnair, mais Malefoy est revenu sur moi en me menaçant de sa baguette. C'est là que votre message est arrivé. »

« Tout ça sans baguette ? » s'exclama Severus, l'air perplexe. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Quand avez-vous commencer à vous sentir... mal ? »

Pearl fronça les sourcils, fouillant ses souvenirs.

« Je crois, quand Malefoy m'a interrompue quand je me battais avec Macnair, en me menaçant de sa baguette. »

Dumbledore garda le silence, joignant ses mains sous son menton, réfléchissant profondément.

Severus et Pearl échangèrent un coup d'œil et patientèrent pendant une longue minute, n'osant pas l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Pearl ne perdit pas une seconde.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a pu arriver ?. »

« Personne n'est capable de pratiquer la magie sans baguette. » déclara Severus.

« Je pense que vous vous trompez sur ce point, Severus. Les jeunes sorciers découvrent leur pouvoirs sans pour autant utiliser de baguettes... »

« Mais nous ne parlons pas de jeune sorcier... »

« Chut ! » l'interrompit Pearl, agacée. « Continuez, Albus. »

« J'ai une théorie... plausible. Je pense que ce qui vous est arrivé est quelque chose de très rare, et peut être unique. Severus n'a pas tort, les sorciers et sorcières adultes ne peuvent pas laisser échapper de la magie de la même manière que les plus jeunes qui ne font que la découvrir. La baguette est un canaliseur, elle vous sert pour la moindre tache magique qu'il soit, et depuis que vous en prenez l'habitude, il devient quasiment impossible pour le sorcier adulte de s'en passer. C'est pour ces raisons que de nombreux sorciers ont péri par le passé à cause des moldus qui leur arrachait leur baguettes et s'occupait de les détruire. »

Albus se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

« Mais vous avez réussi à vous libérer de façon très inhabituelle du sortilège de Macnair, et je pense que la peur, la frustration, ou l'accumulation des sentiments qui vous ont assaillis au moment où vous étiez piégée a fait jaillir d'une manière ou d'une autre la magie avec votre corps comme canaliseur. Je pense également que vous étiez prise d'une sorte d'ivresse de cette magie que Lucius Malefoy a rompu en vous menaçant. C'est ce qui a du engendré votre soudaine crise et cette perte de contrôle impressionnante. Heureusement que Severus a réussi à vous calmer, je sais que ce genre de crises peuvent causer des ravages énormes dans certaines circonstances, aussi bien pour vous même que pour tout ce qui vous entoure. »

« Vous disiez _quasiment _impossible_. » _fitremarquer Pearl.

« Le peu que nous soyons capable de faire sans baguette se résume à des sorts extrêmement mineurs. Sans baguette, le sorcier est sans véritable défense. »

Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos.

Pearl trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez Dumbledore en cet instant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi exactement.

« Vous avez déjà vu des pertes de contrôles semblables ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui. Mais je ne pense pas que ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir ne se reproduise encore. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Dumbledore fixait toujours un point par de-là la fenêtre, leur tournant toujours le dos.

« Ce n'est pas une expérience que votre corps pourrait supporter à nouveau. Le peu de temps où vous avez utilisé la magie de cette façon a eut des conséquences assez terribles. Et je pense aussi qu'il a fallut des conditions très particulières que vous serez sans doute incapable de retrouver pour les reproduire avec ou sans volonté. »

Pearl garda le silence, réfléchissant. D'une certaine manière, tant mieux si elle pouvait éviter de se sentir au bord de l'agonie une fois de plus. Mais si jamais cela ne s'était pas produit, elle serait très mal, surement à Azkaban après être passé devant une audience du Ministère au lieu du lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« Comment avez vous réussi à vous échapper avec Malefoy sous votre joug ? »

« Oh, j' ai inventé une histoire... »

Elle résuma la scène et Dumbledore se tourna finalement, pour prendre congé. Lorsque la porte se referma, ils fixaient tous deux la porte, perplexes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » s'étonna Pearl.

« Aucune idée. Il agit étrangement ces derniers temps. »

« Comment ça ? »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Il était dans le bureau quand tu es arrivée… Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas daigné m'aider. Il a prétexté ne pas avoir voulu intervenir parce qu'il trouvait que je me ''débrouillais bien''. »

« Ça, c'est une excuse minable. » commenta-t-elle.

« En effet. »

Elle lui lança un regard amusé et Poppy Pomfresh réapparut à côté d'eux.

« Maintenant, vous devez partir et me laisser m'occuper du Professeur Cade ! » dit-elle en observant Severus avec méfiance.

Severus acquiéca avant de quitter les lieux à grands pas, comme à son habitude, Pearl le suivant des yeux, pensive. Tandis que Pomfresh s'approchait en parlant fort avec ses potions, les souvenirs de sa perte de contrôle lui revinrent, effrayantes, angoissantes. Elle se souvint de la voix de Severus, de ses conseils, encouragements pour l'aider à se sortir de ça... Elle lui était très reconnaissante pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté, même si elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que quiconque n'assiste à un tel moment de faiblesse.

°88888°

Une semaine plus tard, dans la salle des professeurs, Filius Flitwick corrigeait certaines copies des cinquièmes années à la table de Minerva. Sa collègue était peu concentrée sur la préparation de ses cours et observait deux personnes près de la cheminée, les sourcils froncés, l'air perplexe.

Surpris, Filius suivit son regard et réalisa qu'elle observait le Professeur Snape et le Professeur Cade se disputer une partie d'échec, ponctuée de remarques sarcastiques et moqueuses qu'ils se renvoyaient régulièrement depuis qu'ils l'avaient commencées.

Minerva pinça les lèvre et secoua la tête avant de remarquer le petit homme la dévisager curieusement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Minerva ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec ces deux-là, mais je trouve assez... étrange de les voir s'entendre de cette façon ces derniers temps. »

Elle lança un nouveau regard à la table des principaux concernés.

Pearl fronçait les sourcils devant son jeu, trahissant une mauvaise posture. Severus lui dit quelque chose de sa voix basse qui lui valut un regard offensé de sa collègue. Elle ordonna un déplacement et le bruit de ses pièces se brisant éclaira son visage en un sourire arrogant.

« Il semblerait que tu sois mal sur ce coup-là, Severus. » annonça-t-elle avec un air supérieur.

Il esquissa un rictus amusé.

« Ridicule. Échec et maths. »

Il arbora un un air suffisant devant le visage frustré de Pearl qui s'exclama : « Comment ça ? »

Minerva détourna les yeux de la scène pour reporter son attention sur ses cours. Dire qu'à leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient battus au QG et que Lupin lui avait rapporté qu'ils les voyait souvent au bord d'un duel.

C'était à y rien comprendre. Il était difficile de s'entendre avec Severus, elle se souvenait de la petite guerre au sein de Poudlard qu'il menait contre la petite bande de James Potter. Et Pearleen Cade semblait quelqu'un de fonceur, au caractère un peu emporté. Alors voir quelqu'un d'aussi susceptible que Severus s'entendre avec quelqu'un d'aussi téméraire que cette femme était quelque chose de très paradoxal.

°88888°

« Il faut que j'y aille de toute façon, je dois préparer ma salle pour les cinquièmes années, et Ombrage doit soit-disant m'inspecter. »

Severus esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

« _Interroger_, serait plus approprié. Bon entretien avec cette _si chère_ amie. »

Pearl leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce sans répondre à sa provocation. D'une part elle était déjà frustrée d'avoir perdu deux parties de suite contre lui, et d'autre part elle tenait à garder patience pour affronter Ombrage.

Une heure plus tard, Pearl supervisait les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard de cinquième année dans une opération de sauvetage délicate. Pearl avait saisit l'occasion en voyant Peeves se balader dans sa salle de classe pour lui demander de mettre tout sans dessus dessous et d'y enfouir des mannequins ensorcelés pour les élèves. La salle de classe semblait avoir subit un terrible attentat, et Pearl n'osait pas penser immédiatement au temps qu'elle mettrait à tout remettre en place.

Un mannequin était coincé sous une lourde armoire renversée et grognait de douleur d'un air ennuyé.

« Ok. Harry, tu es à la tête. Ron et Théodore, aidez-le à dégager l'armoire. »

Elle les observa faire léviter l'armoire pour dégager le mannequin et se placer chacun à sa place. Harry s'accroupit à la tête et vérifia la conscience du mannequin, tandis que Théodore s'occupa de vérifier ses blessures et Ron prépara quelques attelles en métamorphosant une corbeille cabossée à quelques mètres de lui. Le résultat ne fut pas excellent mais c'était un très bon réflexe.

« Hum, hum. »

« Les garçons, vous faites _équipe_ je vous rappelle, vous devez vous communiquer ce que vous trouver. »

Contrairement à certains groupes qui se disputaient au-dessus de leur victime, ces trois-là osaient à peine à se regarder.

« _Hum, hum. _»

Pearl se retourna de mauvaise grâce.

« _Oui_ ? »

« J'aimerai vous signaler que _ça_, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à utiliser pour une fracture. »

Pearl regarda l'attelle entre les mains de Ron, beaucoup trop petite pour la jambe du mannequin.

« Oui, mais attendez un peu. Vous allez voir, il va y remédier. »

Pearl se tourna vers un autre groupe censé s'occuper d'une personne sévèrement brulée au bras et au visage.

« Draco, vous devriez continuer à l'asperger d'eau. » dit-elle froidement.

Elle n'avait pas digéré le coup bas de son salaud de père. Même si elle savait que son fils adoré n'y était pour rien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'employer un ton mauvais à son encontre.

« Mais ça fait un moment que je l'arrose votre stupide machin ! Aguamenti ! »

Une grande flaque se formait autour du groupe composé de Malefoy, Parkinson et Longdubat.

« Pansy comment va votre victime ? »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur le visage du manequin.

« Heu... »

Pearl soupira.

« Le rôle du secouriste de tête est pourtant simple, non ? Vous devez parler, parler, parler, qu'il soit conscient ou pas. Ce n'est pas très difficile à retenir. Allez-y qu'est ce que vous attendez ? »

Elle se détourna plus tard d'eux pour aller voir un nouveau groupe mais Ombrage lui barra le passage.

« Ce que vous leur demandez semble très difficile. »

« Ils sont là pour apprendre, ils s'y feront. »

« Votre cours n'a pas réellement de programme, de plus ils n'auront pas à le passer en BUSE. »

« Il a le programme que je lui ait donné, et détrompez-vous, il servira de bonus pour les BUSES. Hermione, c'est très bien, votre équipe peut arrêter là... »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Crabbe et Goyle qui observaient leur mannequin comme s'il sagissait d'une créature dangereuse. Elle choisit de ne pas s'approcher pour éviter de perdre son temps à leur faire comprendre le but de son cours. Elle n'aurait qu'à leur donner un devoir supplémentaire.

Elle revint vers le groupe de Harry qui tentait de maintenir l'ordre entre Nott et Weasley.

« Laisse tomber, il est foutu. »

« Il respire encore, crétin, alors tu ramènes ton derrière ici pour qu'on termine l'exercice. » grogna Ron.

« Bilan messieurs ? »

Elle les écouta attentivement lui expliquer l'évolution de l'état de leur mannequin et libéra sa classe un peu plus tôt afin de remettre de l'ordre dans la salle.

Armée de son bloc note, Ombrage la poursuivait d'un côté à l'autre en lui posant des questions s'éloignant de plus en plus du sujet, et lui tapant de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

« Et où avez-vous fait vos études ? »

« En Irlande. »

« Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas anglaise alors ? »

« _Non_. »

Elle remit en place son bureau et sa chaise avant de se tourner vers les étagères, se retenant à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel ou de soupirer bruyamment.

« Et le Ministère Irlandais fonctionne-t-il selon les mêmes principes que le notre ? »

« Pas tout à fait... » marmonna-t-elle avec l'envie de lui balancer qu'il prenait la menace de Voldemort au sérieux contrairement à eux.

« Et vous qui avez travaillé dans chacun de ces deux Ministères, que trouvez-vous de mieux dans la direction de l'Angleterre ? »

« Heu... je ne sais pas vraiment... »

Elle griffonna rapidement quelque chose avant de ré-attaquer.

« Que pensez-vous de la façon dont cette école est dirigée ? Le Ministère tient à réformer l'éducation des jeunes sorciers à Poudlard en particulier. »

« Eh... Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Elle est très bien organisée, avec ce système de maisons, de points, de coupe, de récompenses... C'est un endroit idéal pour les élèves... »

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Dumbledore sous-estime certains risques pour les élèves dans ce château ? »

Pearl répara le lustre qui revint se reconstituer au plafond.

« Quels risques ? »

« Il aurait engagé des hybrides pour enseigner dans ce château. »

« Engagé quoi ? »

« Un demi-géant et un loup-garou en tant que professeurs. »

Pearl se tourna vers Ombrage ne voyant pas entièrement de quoi elle voulait parler. L'allusion à Lupin était claire mais elle n'avait rencontré aucun géant dans ce château... A moins qu'elle veuille parler de Hagrid. Elle savait qu'il travaillait à Poudlard, mais elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ avec une grande femme française pour une mission de Dumbledore.

« N'ont-ils pas de noms ? »

Le visage d'Ombrage s'éclaira en un sourire nauséabond.

« Je parle d'un certain Hagrid et Lupin. »

Pearl se redressa, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je vous prierai des les appeler par le nom à l'avenir, avec le respect qui leur est du. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir jamais interpelé en fonction de vos origines ou par un certain manque de compétences. »

Ombrage s'offusqua, serrant son bloc-note contre sa poitrine, la couleur de son visage virant au rouge.

« Sous entendez-vous que je fais mal mon travail dans cette école ? »

« Vous avez le pouvoir d'inspecter des professeurs qui sont ici depuis des années et de les renvoyer, mais posez-vous d'abord des questions sur votre compte avant. »

Elle n'aurait pas du dire une chose pareille, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle et l'occasion avait été trop belle.

« Le Ministère m'a chargé de... »

« … mettre Dumbledore hors jeu à Poudlard et lui faire perdre tout crédit dans la presse à cause de son annonce sur le retour de Voldemort. Fudge a peur pour son petit confort, n'est ce pas ? »

Pearl était allé trop loin. Ombrage ouvrit la bouche furieuse, puis la referma. Elle se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes.

« Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous atterrissiez à l'infirmerie la semaine dernière ? » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

« Je suis tombée malade. » assena-t-elle durement.

« En l'espace d'une nuit ? Au point de vous faire administrer des potions anti-douleur ? »

« Exact. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Le nom des Cade est peut-être renommé chez les sorciers, mais on ne peut pas affirmer que vous leur fassiez honneur comme il se devrait. »

Pearl avança d'un pas vers Ombrage, se retenant à grand peine de lui pointer sa baguette sous le nez.

« Ce qui signifie, Dolorès ? »

« Les sangs-purs devraient renforcer le Ministère de la Magie, et non perdre leur temps à défendre des personnes qui cherchent à créer inutilement la panique au sein de la communauté magique ! » cria-t-elle.

« Malheureusement, le Ministère fait tout pour cacher un danger bien réel, et je ne peux pas tolérer un tel comportement irresponsable. »

« Vous vous inquiétez d'un danger dont personne n'a aucune preuve mais lorsque l'on vous annonce qu'une bande d'hybrides se baladent dans cette école... »

Pearl sentit une soudaine bouffée de colère et de dégout irrépressible envers cette femme. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur sa baguette qu'elle mourrait d'envie de tourner sur ce crapaud. La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais vos cris retentissent jusque dans la salle des professeurs. Essayez de baisser d'un ton Dolorès, vous effrayez tous les élèves qui passent dans ce couloir. » dit sèchement McGonagall.

Ombrage redressa ses petites épaules d'un air ridicule et tourna le dos à Pearl qui songea que c'était une très mauvaise idée de la tenter de cette façon.

« Nous en avions terminé Minerva, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Elle passa devant le professeur de métamorphose sans un regard en arrière et disparut dans le couloir.

Minerva tourna la tête vers Pearl, la mine sévère.

« Pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ que vous cherchiez les ennuis avec elle ? »

« Hé, j'ai gardé mon calme pendant deux heures entières, et je ne cherche rien du tout, c'est elle qui a le chic de les provoquer. » se défendit Pearl. « Vous pourriez me donner un coup de main ? »

« Bien sûr. »

A elles deux, elle remirent la salle en état en un clin d'oeil. A la fin de la journée, Pearl fermait son sac et se rendait en direction des grilles de Poudlard. Evan lui donnait un nouveau rendez-vous dans la soirée, étant donné qu'elle avait raté le dernier à cause de sa convalescence.

S'avançant dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, la jeune femme atteignit bientôt la palissade de bois où ils s'étaient accorder pour se retrouver. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour observer la cabane hurlante, le vent faisant claquer les pans de sa robes.

« Hey. »

Elle se retourna vers l'homme adossé à la barrière branlante, les bras croisés.

« Salut. »

Il jeta sa cigarette sur le sol avant de faire un signe de tête en direction du restaurant de Mme Pieddodu.

« Tu es sérieux, Evan ? »

Un sourire traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il passait un bras sous le sien tout en l'embarquant en direction de l'entrée.

« Ça t'apprendra à me poser un lapin. »

Pearl secoua la tête exaspérée.

« J'étais de service pour l'Ordre. »

« Et pour quoi faire exactement ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en poussant la porte du restaurant.

« Ça ne te regarde pas du tout. »

Avec un sourire amusé, il prirent place à une table aux couleurs roses criardes qui lui rappelait désagréablement Dolorès Ombrage. Une musique de fond complètement niaise s'élevait dans le restaurant, donnant une atmosphère d'intimité particulière, et ridicule.

« Beurk. » commenta-t-elle.

« J'étais sûr que ça te plairait. » ricana-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard tandis que la serveuse s'approchait pour prendre leur commande. Un peu plus loin un jeune couple s'embrassait à pleine bouche de façon très suggestive. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau regard assassin en direction d'Evan.

« Hydromel pour moi. » marmonna-Pearl.

Si Pomfresh l'apprenait, elle allait probablement la tuer. Elle était toujours sous potion anti-douleur, mais s' il fallait qu'elle passe la soirée dans un endroit pareil avec Evan, autant s'encourager un peu.

« Bien. » dit la serveuse en agitant sa baguette, faisant apparaître leur commande. Elle leur laissa la carte du menu et s'éclipsa.

« Bon, crache le morceau Evan. » lança-t-elle en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

Son frère sourit tout en retournant la carte du menu.

« Tu préfères le pavé de bœuf à la persillade ou la pintade au pommeau ? »

« Evan ! »

« Ok, pavé de bœuf. »

Elle se demanda si elle devait le tuer immédiatement ou attendre encore un peu.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, il y a de la tarte au pomme, ton dessert préféré. En plus ils la font avec du chocolat fondu, regarde ! »

Elle se retint de lui faire avaler la carte du menu et lança sa jambe en avant, lui donnant un coup en visant le tibia.

« Bon, j'arrête de te torturer. » grimaça-t-il. « Que voulais-tu savoir, déjà ? Ah oui, mes super informations. »

Il replia la carte, agita sa baguette pour leur permettre de ne pas se faire entendre des oreilles indiscrètes et l'observa droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis allé faire un tour du côté de ce cher Macnair et... »

« _Pardon_ ? »

« Laisse-moi finir ! Et je ne pas sais si tu le sais, mais il est assez stupide avec une bouteille d'alcool en face de lui, surtout si tu ajoutes un petit sortilège de confusion, mais passons... Il faisait parti de la bande Avery, Snape, Lestrange, et Mulciber, à Poudlard, d'après Reg. Apparemment... »

« _Tu as ensorcelé Macnair _? » s'exclama Pearl, les yeux écarquillés.

« ...Rodolphus lui aurait laissé entendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confié à leur famille un objet très important à ses yeux. Macnair s'est surtout attardé sur le fait que Rodolphus se vantait de la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres en les Lestrange. Donc qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Que tu es complètement cinglé. » rétorqua Pearl.

S'amuser à aller boire un coup avec un mangemort et à lui jeter un sortilège pour ensuite discuter du bon vieux temps, quoi de plus normal pour Evan Cade ? Décidément, il agissait vraiment comme le parfait imbécile qu'il était.

« Si tu veux des informations, il faut aller les chercher. »

« En agissant n'importe comment ? Tu connais le mot ''prudence'' ? »

« La prochaine fois, je te laisse t'en charger dans ce cas, et tu me diras si ta manière de faire apporte quelque chose d'intéressant ! »

« Evan, tu dois faire attention, bon sang ! La magie laisse des traces... Si tu te fais repérer, ou qu'on se doute de ce que tu recherches... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon... »

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas bon ! » répliqua-t-elle en abatant son poing sur la table.

Pearl était réellement en colère. On ne s'amusait pas à faire n'importe quoi de cette façon. C'était une des règles qu'on apprenait quand on était en formation Auror. On agissait pas au petit bonheur la chance. Cela s'appelait l'idiotie, et c'est ainsi que les pires catastrophes arrivaient.

« Tu ne pas pas juste débarquer comme ça ! Surtout que tu agis seul comme un idiot. Franchement, prend un peu conscience de ce que tu fais et des conséquences avant d'agir. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu fasses un truc pareil, tu m'entends ? Ne t'approche pas des Mangemorts en leur lançant des sortilèges pour obtenir quoi que ce soit. »

Evan semblait blasé par sa réaction.

« Ouais, comme tu veux. Inutile de me faire la morale. »

« Pourtant on dirait bien que tu en as besoin ! Et je suis sérieuse, ne fais plus jamais un truc pareil. » fulmina-t-elle.

La serveuse les interrompit et leur servit leur commande.

« Sinon, que penses-tu de ce que Macnair m'a dit ? » reprit-il, impatient, agitant de nouveau sa baguette pour insonoriser leur espace.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il sagirait d'un horcruxe ? » se lança-t-elle, se demandant toujours si elle avait réussit à lui faire comprendre l'importance du danger qu'il encourait.

« Exactement ! » fit-il,triomphant, tout en piquant dans son assiette.

« Mais, en supposant que ce soit vrai... Où chercher ? Ils sont à Azkaban. »

« Je connais Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Je suis sûr qu'ils opteraient pour un endroit sûr, histoire de l'avoir à l'oeil au cas où leur maître le demanderai. »

Pearl réfléchit, peu convaincue.

« Et à quoi tu penses ? »

Il reposa ses couverts et baissa d'un ton.

« Le Manoir Lestrange. »

« Chez eux ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Tu n'y es jamais entré. Ce Manoir est énorme, plus grand que celui des Malefoy. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'ils aient un endroit à l'intérieur pour garder leur trésors ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Il y a Gringotts pour ça, non ? »

« Ça, c'est une autre option. Mais s'ils avaient voulu le récupérer plus vite, c'est l'endroit idéal. »

Pearl médita quelques instants, mâchant ses pommes de terres.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il serait assez simple de fouiller leur maison, puisqu'ils n'y sont pas depuis des années. D'ailleurs, le Ministère a quand même du prendre des mesures sur ce manoir, non ? »

« C'est là que tu vas intervenir, parce que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis allé faire un tour vers le Manoir, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Evan prit un air sombre.

« Comme du mouvement. Un peu trop de mouvement pour un manoir abandonné et dépouillé par le Ministère. »

* * *

><p>* Pour ceux qui ont encore un doute : Aryana. ;)<p> 


End file.
